Lay With Me
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Keiji is a city, suburban guy. Celia loves the country. But what happens when worlds collide? CeliaxKeijiAWL male farmer. Alternate Universe. Continuation of Step Towards the Future and Yuki.
1. City Mouse and the Country Mouse

**Intro**- City Mouse and the Country Mouse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note**: And I lied n.n; I was too hyped and had to post this ahead of time. This is the Keiji fic…also, I have finally started my Harvest Moon site! You can get full details on the complete series at harvestmoonaucrossovers dot yuku dot com. I hope you'll decide to join and chat with fellow Harvest Moon lovers. Happy reading!

* * *

The city in the brisk morning was exhilarating. The smells of the early morning street vendors waded through the rubber smells of tires being burned by those racing by. The skyscrapers closed in, their elegant shapes and designs admirable. It was crowded, people shoulder to shoulder with each other.

But Yagami Keiji couldn't imagine any other way.

Stretching, his briefcase going up with his rising arms, he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He hated days where he had to start early, but alas…

Walking into the Starbucks, the barista waved him over. He smiled. He was one of the very few people who ordered ahead through text messaging. He needed his coffee quick and in a hurry. None of this line business.

He thanked Miki, the morning barista he was on a first name basis with. She even knew him so well that if he did forget to text ahead, she'd have it waiting for him. Handing her a few gold pieces, he winked and wished her a good rest of the day.

He'd heard the joke 'latte is French for you spent too much on that coffee' but a caramel macchiato with two extra shots of caramel was not JUST coffee, it was life. (x) One of these in his system compared to drinking half a pot of black coffee so a couple extra gold or not, it would never be denied that it did the trick.

Keiji walked into the law-firm he worked at where he was pretty low on the pole but was steadily making his way up. Filing papers, research…he expected that when he got into this business. But one day, he would be a lawyer.

His mother, Yagami Popuri, had been horrified when he moved to the city. He was confused about this as Kaede, his little sister, had been allowed to move out at just 18. But his mother protested that at least Kaede was just a walk away…he was in the city. The 'mainland', as it was called. But over time, she'd come to accept it as he did make a habit of visiting every other day. What could he say? He was a bit of a home body.

Finishing the venti (xx) sized beverage in no time, he sat down at his desk and started the daily grind. The secretary, Aki, gave him a list of things to do and flirted with him, as usual. It kind of bothered him at first but he knew nothing would happen with her so he just shamelessly repeated the action. No harm, no foul.

His luck with women was well…nonexistent. He was ashamed during college of the few flings and one night stands he'd had, so much so that he talked to his father to soothe his conscience. Yagami Nerimaru, his uncle, was present as well and pretended to cough as Yagami Koji, Keiji's father, sent him a dark glare, flushing a little. Keiji, confused, questioned this and Koji, shamefaced, mumbled.

"_Let's just say it might just be in your blood, son…"_

His father…a man whore. Kind of hard to imagine.

But he wanted his perfect girl…someone that he'd come home to and kiss on the cheek…she'd take his briefcase and ask him how his day was. He'd tell her…she'd tell him how hers was. She could work too and the whole thing could be turned around. They'd fix dinner and eat before cuddling or whatever else…

His female cousins thought it was sweet. His male cousins thought he was gay.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Well, whatever. It didn't come out of nowhere, after all, his mother and father had had that relationship for as far back as he could remember. He wanted it too…

The day moved on rather quickly and when 6 o'clock came, Keiji checked out and headed to the coffee bistro nearby, where Ino worked. She got his cup of coffee ready and told him about her son of almost the same name as him, Keijin. He sounded absolutely adorable. Someone in the bistro would bump into Keiji on purpose for talking to the buxom, attractive woman and he'd scowl. Ino would yell…what would he do without all this?

Sighing, he grasped Ino's hands suddenly in his own and gazed at her. She blinked at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan, I'm taken. If you'd come three years earlier…"

He laughed as well, winking at her, "You'd have me for life. Any woman that can keep me as well caffeinated as you is a keeper."

She swatted at him, grinning, as he chuckled, sighing, "But no, I'm just starting to bid you farewell…I'm going away for a year."

"WHAT?" she gasped, "Where?"

His male companion at work, Uzuki Daichi, was a nice fellow…and he'd dodged Keiji out of a MASSIVE jam. Keiji had accidentally and unknowingly went into some restricted files, provided them to a lawyer for a case, and that lawyer would have faced dozens of penalties if he presented that evidence at the beginning of the case. However, Daichi was able to not only recover it but place the correct information in the file. Keiji probably would have been fired and been given a scarlet letter, preventing him from ever working in a law firm again if Daichi hadn't saved him so he swore to the man that he was forever in his debt.

And, of course, he was collecting on that.

Daichi informed Keiji that him and his wife were going to be moving to his father's land on an island far away…however, his wife ALSO was pregnant. Wary of how good the medical system was on this far off place, he wanted to keep his wife in the city until the baby was born…and stay two months after to ensure the baby was healthy. Problem was, the farm's original caretaker since his father had died had run off, leaving only Takakura, a man apparently only responsible for shipping.

So what was Daichi asking…? For Keiji to go and take care of the farm.

Keiji was almost at a loss. What kind of favor was THIS? That was a year of his life taken with farm work on a farm that wasn't even HIS. Could he even have a job by the time came back? Surely he'd be replaced.

Daichi simply laughed though, telling him that he would take the load of Keiji's work to make sure that no one took his job. He'd already, in fact, cleared it with the boss. Keiji was helpless…but he had to agree. He could have lost five years of education if Daichi hadn't fixed things…

So, grudgingly, he agreed.

"Wasuredani?" he sighed to Ino. (xxx)

"Wasuredani?" her eyes crossed, "Where is that?"

"I don't know…but a year from now, Ino, promise to have a cup of coffee ready for me."

* * *

Keiji grumbled as he stared around, at a loss, at all his business clothing then his casual attire…even his casual stuff was too nice to take on a farming adventure.

Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder as the doorbell rang. Sighing, he wandered over to answer. He blinked.

"Hi, uncle Keiji. I'm jus' here ta' know why ya' goin' away for a whole year? Who is mama and daddy going ta' throw me off on so they can party?"

Keiji smirked widely. Yukina Sachiko, his niece, only a year old, was held up in front of her father's face as he talked for her in a ridiculous voice. Sachiko was kicking happily and giggling, reaching for him, not going along with 'her' dialogue at all.

Yukina Steiner smirked, handing her off to Keiji, "We're going to have to work on your acting skills, Sachi."

Yukina Steiner married his little sister and they had a beautiful little girl, Sachiko. Keiji was very fond of his niece…as Steiner said, when the two wanted to 'party' (what they REALLY did, Keiji didn't want to know), she ended up with him, whenever his parents were off doing their thing too. Steiner was also one of his close friends, surprising from their history of hating each other at the beginning. But…he wasn't a bad guy.

Keiji chuckled, closing the door behind him, and nuzzling the baby's nose with his, "I have to go away…but I'll miss woo."

Steiner sighed, slamming down on Keiji's couch, "A year man? There's favors and there's FAVORS. That's too insane, dude."

Sitting beside him, Keiji sighed as well, "I don't know…maybe I need a break to clear my mind. Do you know what Wasuredani is like?"

Steiner pondered, "Well…let's just say it's more country than Mineral Town."

Mineral Town had developed a lot over the years. Keiji considered it suburban…

"Uh…a little bit more detail?"

Steiner smirked, "You'll be milking cows as a hobby, man."

Keiji groaned loudly, "Why me??"

"I feel for you, dude" sighed Steiner, tickling Sachiko's cheek.

"Well…whatever" he sighed, "Want to go to Seiyu's with me? (xxxx)

Steiner's nose wrinkled, "Seiyu's?? What's there??"

Keiji smirked, "I have good clothes and I'm not taking them to nowheresville to get messed up."

Steiner nodded understandably, "$10 dollar jeans it is then."

* * *

The bright sun shone through the window of the attic of the farmhouse. The sheets were yellow and glowy, a lump lying under them. Slowly, the body rose. Yawning widely, she rubbed her eyes and stared out the window above her bed, smiling softly. It felt like a good day.

Crawling out of bed, she sighed and set out things for the bath she'd take at night. No showers here, but baths were relaxing nevertheless.

Pulling on her loose white dress and a blue apron over it, she wandered down the steps of the house she called home.

Blinking around, she groaned. Oh dear, it was 8 in the morning. She'd overslept…Marlin and Vesta had already packed up the produce and gone on the ferry to market. Pouting, she went to the stove and made herself some tea.

Gathering things for a breakfast of biscuits and honey, she paused by the letter that Marlin had wrote her.

_Celia, we're off to market. Don't allow any strangers in and most of all, don't do anything with strange men. Got it?_

She rolled her eyes, irritated. Like she was that kind of girl…strange men indeed!

No one on this island was really what she wanted anyway…Rock slept around, Gustafa was just strange…and Marlin, well, he frustrated her to no end. Three guys, huh…talk about slim pickings.

She sighed as she popped the biscuits out of the oven. No matter…her potential mate had to be near perfect and she didn't expect to find that.

Sitting at the table, she spread the honey butter on the bread before biting, daydreaming. He'd be handsome…articulate…cultured. He'd show her things that she'd never seen…

But she sighed, staring at her hand woefully. White as snow…she was sickly. The reason her parents left her here was so the city air wouldn't make her even sicker. But…she wasn't that bad off, she thought. Well, whatever…the city didn't seem like her kind of place anyway. And she'd never be able to attract a city guy.

Then, she wondered if she wanted a relationship sometimes. Maybe it was because she was weak but…she'd never felt the need to have intimacy but it seemed like she'd have to…

She sighed. And she wanted children…maybe she wouldn't have to be too in to it to make her spouse happy…right?

Shaking her head, she went outside and started to water the plants, flourishing in the newborn spring. Looking up, she blinked softly as she felt something strange…what was going on?

Why…did things feel like…change?

* * *

(x) Lol, I know the general opinion of Starbucks is that it's insanely overpriced. However, I don't know if I would have made it through the semester without it, especially the caramel macchiato. That's the ultimate coffee buzz right there.

(xx) Venti is the 'large size' at Starbucks.

(xxx) Play A Wonderful Life on Gamecube and pull up the map. In the corner, it reads 'Wasuredani', the original name of 'Forget-Me-Not Valley'.

(xxxx) Seiyu's is a company in Japan like Wal-Mart, a super retailer. (also Wal-Mart seems to own stock in it). However, unlike in America, Japanese are apparently more wary of it because they translate cheaper into less quality. Or so the businessweek article I read from two years ago said n.n; But this is why Steiner's like 'what?'

Also, extra note, Scarlet Letter is a novel that if you haven't reached 11th grade, you will have to read (or at least I did). It's in colonial times and about a woman who had an illegitimate daughter and is forced to wear a Scarlet A on her clothes meaning 'adultery' and isolates her a bit. Keiji is comparing that to his job career.


	2. This Is What It's Like

**Chapter 2**: This Is What It's Like When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all that have read…I've had this done for a while, just haven't gotten around to posting it. Hopefully I'll be in a better mood to write later…I had a bit of an accident in my car so I'm a bit cranky. Nothing life or car threatening luckily but still. n.n; Also, I would like to note that the first possibly six chapters are going to be short compared to what I usually do but once the plot comes along, we'll have more. Enjoy!

* * *

Celia yawned as she came down the steps, stretching. 7 o'clock. They were just stirring so there was no way they'd left. She prepared coffee for them, ready to go to the market area with them…

Glancing on the table, she growled and snatched up the slip of paper…

_Celia, we're off to market. Don't allow any strangers in and most of all, don't do anything with strange men. -Marlin_

If she just was a tad more psychopathic, she'd kill him once he walked back through that door.

Slamming down on the couch, she crossed her arms and pouted angrily. It was no fair…Marlin and Vesta, his older sister, left before her because they thought it was too 'stressful' despite the fact that she'd been MANY a time before and was okay every time. Marlin was just being a jerk and didn't like the stares she got from men. Jealous idiot.

Scowling as there was a knock at the door, she flew to her feet. If it was company, she'd have to quickly deny them. No strange men, of course. She wasn't in the mood for any of those old perverts that visited to stare at her. Swinging the door open, she opened her mouth but faltered extremely.

This…wasn't an old man.

He was a tall fellow, having her by at least 8' inches. His skin was tanned, kind of sinewy but not without his muscles that were apparent under the white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves he was wearing. His features were elegantly defined…he had messy brown hair that was weirdly charming…but his eyes…they were…scarlet?

…He was gorgeous.

She blushed, at a complete loss. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and he was giving her a smile.

"I…will love you forever…"

Her heart skipped a beat as he groaned, "…If you can tell me WHERE I can get some caffeine."

Celia's eyes widened and she couldn't help but laugh, "You're in luck."

* * *

"Ugh, thank you so much, you're an absolute life saver. I'm a zombie without my coffee in the morning."

She sat across from him at the table and watched, wide-eyed, as he managed to drink at least half the pot. He was practically chugging…

He glanced at her before grimacing, laughing sheepishly, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Here I am drinking all your coffee like that…"

"No, no" she waved her hands quickly, "The two that actually drink it are away and will pour it out when they get back."

He looked horrified, "Pour out coffee??"

She giggled, "They don't like it cold."

He shook his head, "Still…"

Staring at him as he poured himself another cup…he was really pretty…if you could call a man pretty. But what was he doing all the way out here?

"Excuse me, uh…" she blinked, realizing she didn't even know his name.

He glanced at her before looking stunned, standing, his cheeks pink. She was startled as he bowed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so freakin' rude."

"No" she laughed softly, "Just pin it on the lack of coffee."

He straightened up and gave her a breathtaking smile…why was he so devastating?

"All right…but I'm Yagami Keiji."

Yagami Keiji…"I'm Sawamoto Celia."

He sat again and frowned, "Cel…e…a."

Her eyes widened and he blinked before blushing, "Sorry, that's just a new one for me. I think I've been back in Japan too long…"

"Oh, you're a foreigner?"

"Oh, Japan born and raised…I just studied in America a lot. But I haven't been in a while…Celia. That's a lovely name" he complimented.

Do not blush, silly, she told herself as she fought off a deep blush. She smiled, "Thank you. Um, you…studied?"

"Ah, yes, I'm trying to be a lawyer. I studied in college for five years…not something I want to do again" he laughed, shaking his head.

Celia gaped a little, "Five years…? How old are you?"

"24" he chuckled, closing his eyes as he drank.

"Wha?? You look like…18."

He laughed again, "I expect to look like this forever. My dad's like, 50, and looks like he's 20. It's strange."

24…she was 5 years younger than him…did that matter?

"So Celia…I have to ask you a very important question."

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Anything."

"Where do I get coffee?"

She laughed, "Very important, Yagami-san. You have to wait for Van."

"…Van?"

"He's a trader. He comes on Wednesdays and Fridays, or, any other day if he pleases and we buy things from him."

He stared at her, horrified, "But…it's Monday. I can't live that long."

She giggled and stood, walking to the cabinet and pulled out the canister that was almost empty but enough for about three pots. Handing it to him, he quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, I've already taken too much."

"I have another canister out in the shed" she offered, "Take this as a gift…but in exchange, I have to ask YOU a very important question."

Keiji hesitantly took the jar and smiled, "Sure."

"What brings you to Wasuredani?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before chuckling, "For a year, I have to restore that farm over there to…the left…right…."

Celia was surprised, "Oh goodness…and after the year is over?"

"I go home" he sighed, "Then my coworker takes over. I owed him a favor."

She nodded, smiling encouragingly.

It was always dull here…

But this next year, she knew, would be fascinating.


	3. Adjustments

Chapter 3

: Adjustments

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

"I don't like him."

Celia was gazing out the window absently at the farmhouse across the way. Marlin and Vesta were eating lunch and she'd barely heard a word either of them had said. But Marlin's statement made her snap out of it and glance back at him questioningly.

"Who?"

"That city slicker thinking he can do farm work" he snorted, "It's plain insulting."

Celia scowled. Keiji had been there for three weeks and Marlin rarely missed the chance to insult and question how some 'pretty boy' can take care of a farm. Though, she was wondering herself how much Keiji knew on the subject…he said he wanted to be a lawyer so how much did he know about…agriculture?

Vesta, seeming somewhat neutral in her opinion of Keiji since she hadn't met him yet, shrugged, "I'm sure he's pulling through…the only that makes me expect he's in over his head is that he hasn't purchased any seeds from us!"

Celia rolled her eyes, "Maybe there were some already on the farm…or he doesn't even know that's one of our businesses."

Vesta looked stunned, as if the idea hadn't even occurred to her, standing up suddenly, running her bulky fist into her large palm.

"Of course!! I can't believe we were so thoughtless before!"

Marlin and Celia watched in befuddled amazement as the large husky woman moved around the farmhouse at ease. After a moment, she pulled out a bag of strawberry seeds. Smiling almost deviously, she waved them 'up'.

"We'll give him this complimentary bag…just to drop a hint or two."

Celia groaned and Marlin snorted, rising to his feet, "Fine with me. I want to see how much of a failure he is."

Celia gawked as the two left before quickly following…why her? Keiji was a really nice guy from what she could tell…he was from the city and she heard that people from there proved to be really coarse. How ironic that Vesta and Marlin would turn that around…

The walk over was a bit long as they passed by smaller, lesser farms (x). But this farm was one of the largest in Wasuredani. Unlike Vesta's, it was also available for raising animals…

When they arrived, they found Keiji easily enough…he was napping on a hammock he'd strung up. Marlin grunted.

"I knew it…"

Celia frowned, staring at Keiji before glancing back at Marlin who'd went rather silent. His eyes were narrowed at something and she slowly followed his gaze. What was he staring at so angrily?

…Everything.

The whole yard was the absolute view of perfection. The grass in the pastures was cut but not low enough that the cows couldn't graze, which they were doing at the moment. All three main fields were tilled, watered, and immaculate…

…Woah.

"Mm…"

They all jumped when Keiji stirred, sitting up and stretching, yawning widely. They all stared at him as if he was some strange enigma. He rubbed his eyes and stared at them, dazed, for a moment before smiling softly.

"Hello…I'm sorry, did you need anything?" he asked politely.

Marlin growled, "Not from you."

Celia slapped his arm, hissing, "Marlin, mind your manners!!"

Keiji blinked, confused, "Oh, Sawamoto-san, what brings you by?"

Marlin's eyes flared and Celia rolled her eyes at him before smiling, "We just came by to bring you some seeds as a welcome gift. But seems you have that under control…"

Standing, he shook his head, smiling, "I didn't account for the climate change and researching a bit found that the seeds that I brought from home aren't in season so…"

Vesta crossed her arms as Celia handed them to him. Looking back at Vesta, she gasped.

"Oh! Yagami-san, this is Shinichi Vesta and her brother, Marlin. I live with them" she introduced.

Keiji bowed politely, "Doozo Yoroshiku." (xx)

"Tell me…Yagami, how the hell do you know Celia?" Marlin snarled angrily.

Celia sent him a death glare and Keiji seemed puzzled, "The first day I arrived, we met…is uh, there a problem?"

"You're damn right there's a probl--"

Celia laughed loudly and nervously, shoving Marlin along quickly, "Well, Keiji, we just wanted to inform you that we sell seeds and things so if you need anything, just come on by! See ya' later!"

Shoving Marlin out before he could say another word, she instantly pulled away when they were away from Keiji, hissing.

"Why do you have to be that way?! Goodness, you're such a idiot, Marlin!!"

Stomping off, Marlin grunted, glancing at Vesta who rolled her eyes, "That WAS hella untactful, Marlin. You're not going to impress her that way."

Marlin glowered at his sister before stuffing his hands in his pockets before mumbling, "…I don't like him."

* * *

"He is utterly gorgeous!" whispered Muffy.

"You don't see men around here like that" purred Samantha.

Celia, walking by after visiting Sebastian, the butler at Romana's, a rich old lady, estate, rolling her eyes. Samantha was married too…

But the women were up in arms about Keiji…Celia looked to where the two were gazing dreamily…Keiji was wandering around absently, going down to the turtle pond. Celia frowned and grimaced.

Ever since that incident with Marlin, he'd obviously been trying to avoid her. She couldn't blame him though…Marlin often tried his hardest to make a fool of himself, telling Keiji to stay away from her.

But the poor guy seemed rather…down. Having him there made her realize how little was in Wasuredani. He was probably bored senseless…

Rubbing her arms, she walked over after him and found him sitting on top of a rock. She blushed as his hair waved in the wind, staring out, his eyes blank. Swallowing, she cleared her throat softly. He looked up, out of his daze, surprised before smiling gently.

"Hello, Sawamoto-san."

"Hello, Yagami-san" she crossed her arms behind herself, smiling nervously, "It's been a month…how are you holding up?"

He sighed, rubbing his temple, "What can I say…I thought this place would be run into the ground, that it'd take a few months to restore…the place was almost perfect. Three days, I was able to clean it up. A day, I had all the crops sown…now…I just finish up early no matter how late I start and have to bide my time…" (xxx)

She cautiously sat next to him and smiled, closing her eyes, "You're bored."

He blinked, shocked, "Bored? No, no, just…"

She glanced at him knowingly and he groaned, shaking his head, "So bored I'm considering just sleeping this whole year. I'd go home too, if it wasn't such a long trip and I didn't have animals."

Hugging her knees, she gazed at the pond, "I like this slow life…but I guess you live in the city…this silence must be painful to you."

He chuckled, "A tad."

"Um…" she murmured, blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling, "It's not exciting but you seem really lonely so do you want to have a picnic on the shore?"

He glanced at her before looking back to the pond, "I don't know, wouldn't your boyfriend get angry?"

It was lucky Celia wasn't eating or drinking anything because she still managed to choke on air.

"BOYFRIEND?! M-Marlin?!"

He stared at her surprised as she vehemently shook her head, "I can't stand him! He's an overbearing, needlessly jealous idiot! I'd bury myself alive before I had a romantic relationship with him!"

He laughed, waving his hands, "Okay, I gotcha. Just the way he's been acting…"

"He likes me" she admitted, "But I could never think of him that way…plus, he's almost twice my age."

"Hmm…" he murmured, staring up, "No offense, but he seriously irks me with his attitude towards me, like I'm just some dumb perverted guy…"

"I understand" she shook her head, leaning backwards, "He's just trying to sway me…just ignore him, Yagami-san."

"Okay" he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, "But…call me Keiji. Yagami-san… sounds way formal."

She blushed and smiled, "All right…if you'll call me 'Celia'."

He grinned at her, "No problem. Now…what was this about lunch?"

* * *

The plain they found was perfect. It was completely deserted and Marlin would probably never walk this far out.

Keiji and her had parted before meeting back up and looking for a good place…when they found this little bit of nature, she spread out the blanket she'd brought and they set to eat…she was surprised when she came to Keiji's house to find him finishing something up. It smelled tasty…

"_What's that?" she asked curiously._

_He glanced back at her before winking, "You'll see."_

It looked…strange. And…spicy. She couldn't really deal with spicy. But he'd laughed and held out a spoon to her, insisting that she give it a shot. She sighed and dipped forward, allowing the spoon and unknown substance into her mouth.

Hot indeed. But also…really good.

"I like it! What's it called?"

He blinked at her, "You've never had curry?" (xxx)

She shook her head, taking a bit more, "My parents and Vesta and Marlin don't like spicy foods."

"Hmm…" he murmured, sitting back and biting into an apple she'd brought, "This is like the best apple I've had in my life. You guys are definitely better farmers than me."

She blushed, shaking her head, "You're doing really well…you know so much about it but I thought you'd said you were gonna be a lawyer…"

Keiji laughed, closing his eyes, "I know, weird eh? But no…my uncle owns a farm in my hometown and I worked every summer there to get some extra money."

Celia 'oh'd' and took some of the bread he'd bought before frowning. Wait a second…

"You're from the city, right?"

"Yup" he nodded.

"…There's farms in the city?" she questioned, puzzled.

He laughed softly, "Oh no, I LIVE in the city. I'm from a suburban country like place called Mineral Town. It's pretty much where my whole family lives."

She nodded, "It sounds nice…are you homesick?"

Keiji looked up absently before smiling, "Homesick…? Nah…"

* * *

(x) As all that have played A Wonderful Life know, you and Vesta are the only one with farms. However, that's in a static universe where nothing ever changes and the system can only handle but so many NPCs (non playable characters). However, in both Mineral Town AND this town in my fanfiction, there are more characters and houses than in the game.

(xx) I just realized I haven't had Japanese in 5 years so I BELIEVE this is 'Nice to meet you' n.n;

(xxx) Really a personal opinion on this game…but was anyone else just done with watering and stuff really quickly then you're just wandering around hoping something would happen?


	4. Envy

**Chapter 4**: Envy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

Celia smiled as she slowly packed a lunch of bread and honey. She wondered what Keiji would bring…

Three months had passed and every Thursday, Keiji and her would go and have a picnic lunch. He was such a sweet guy…they'd talk for hours, trading their life tales and different experiences. As time passed, they got a tad more intimate with their talks. She had to say that his admittance to being somewhat promiscuous a few years ago bothered her, but…

She clasped her cheeks and sighed. Naturally, it was bound to happen…

She had a crush on him.

He had all the charming qualities that she'd wanted in a man…he was cultured too. The more time they spent together, the more time she wanted with him. Sighing almost dreamily, she started to head out…

"Ah ha, just the girl I wanted to see."

Celia jumped and groaned. Muffy…

Muffy had moved in from the city herself maybe a year ago…Celia would make no argument that the blonde was a lot more attractive than her. She was elegant, her skin not marred and very clean. Celia's skin was clean, of course, but she had some sunspots and freckles from her childhood that still hadn't quite gone away. Muffy's hair…she curled it at the ends, a black band holding it back. It was so shiny and pretty…Celia's didn't shine at all and was just…straight. Oh, and of course…

She was very well-formed.

The men in town loved her because she was the only woman that showed off her bountiful cleavage and her hips were very apparent in that dress. Celia had very lean like hips and her chest just made it to a B…

Celia pouted in her head. And she always saw the woman chatting with Keiji.

They'd laugh a lot, apparently talking about the city that they both, ironically, came from. Even more ironically is that she worked in the same building. It wasn't fair…

Just what did she want though…

"Can I help you?" Celia forced a smile.

The blonde woman grinned, "Actually, I'm here to help _you._"

Celia cocked a brow and Muffy crossed her arms, walking around her, "Y'know, I noticed you pining after our local hottie…"

Celia stiffened, flustering, "I-I am not!"

"Now, now, Celia, no woman in town, except Vesta, I'd assume, won't admit that he's not the sexiest thing to come into this valley."

Celia blushed brighter…sexy? Sounded so……

……Appropriate.

"So-so what if I am?" she sputtered, completely red, "Are you here to tell me that we're rivals?"

"Rivals? Hardly!" she laughed, "I'm here to tell you that I completely support you."

Celia blanked, "…What?"

Muffy waved her hand, "Oh darling, it's not like he's not my type because he certainly has everything I would ever want. But I know I'm not what he wants. You, on the other hand…"

Celia kneaded her hands nervously, saying silently, "But I'm so plain…"

"Psh posh. I'm sure he likes you. And you should chase him down. You don't want to be stuck with Marlin forever, do you?"

Celia stiffened as the idea struck her like a club. Absolutely not.

"Well, there you have it" Muffy laughed, "But I was just stopping in to tell you that I will support your endeavors in any way possible."

"…Why's that?" Celia asked, still a tad suspicious.

"Oh, I love playing matchmaker" she giggled.

She walked away and waved back, "Toodles, darling!"

Celia watched, a bit bemused, before sighing. Well…wonderful.

She finally left the house, walking slowly towards Keiji's. It still seemed hopeless…Keiji was just too…good. The type of girl he was interested in probably wasn't her by a landslide. And…and he deserved someone that would actually be interested in him in THAT way too. She recognized his gorgeousness but not in that sexually intimate kind of way…

Upon arrival, she dropped her lunchbox out of absolute shock.

Keiji…no…shirt.

He was tilling away, half-naked, his muscles gleaming with the sweat of hard work. She'd thought he'd have SOME muscles but his whole lower abdomen was a row of tight muscles. His hips were still lean but she saw the formed shape disappearing into his pants. His nipples seemed really perky…

She would have squealed if he wasn't a foot away.

Keiji groaned, stretching, and looked up. He seemed stunned before glancing at his watch. He grimaced.

"Oh crap, Celia, I totally forgot! I was trying to till for summer crops…"

She swallowed, still entranced, "Uh, th-that's okay. We can cancel for today if you're too busy."

He shook his head, "I'm famished…let me grab a shower, throw something on the stove, and we can go."

Shower…? "Oh, uh, all right!" she laughed nervously, "I'll just go wait on the field."

He scoffed, "No way. It's hot as hell out here. Come inside…it'll only take a few minutes, promise. I'm sorry…"

"N-no, it's fine" she scratched her cheek, gazing down realizing that she'd pretty much been staring at his chest the whole time.

She almost gasped as he gently took her hand and led her inside, sitting her on the couch and smiling at her before disappearing into his room…

Celia's cheeks were flustered as she slowly felt her heart. Oh…

Yea…definitely sexy.

* * *

Lunch on that particular day was very awkward…every time she looked at him, she saw him all hot and sweaty, without a shirt…it was a miracle…

But she wouldn't mind _maybe _getting to know him that way too.

She groaned as she walked over, realizing as she walked back to his house to return a plate. But she didn't even know him the other way either…did she want to…?

Coming to his house, she blinked when she found his door ajar…softly opening it, intending to just set the plate down, she paused, surprised. He was inside, sitting on the couch with a phone pressed to his ear, a smile on his face.

"Hey there, I miss you" he said in a strangely loving voice.

Suddenly her heart skipped. What…?

"How's my cutie doing, hmm? …Ooh, I know."

…Did he…?

"Aww, okay now. I love you" he cooed.

Have…a girlfriend?

"Okay, you take care, Sachiko."

….Celia swallowed and placed the plate silently down in front of the door. Walking away quickly, she rubbed her eyes, telling herself not to cry. So what was she to him? Some silly little girl that he could toy with while he was away?

Rushing up the steps of her house, not stopping to hear what Vesta and Marlin had to say, she threw herself against her bed and sobbed…no…no, he was just thinking how it should be: that they were friends.

But…but it hurt. It hurt so much. She choked on her sobs, cursing herself for being so stupid. He was far too handsome to not have someone back home. Sachiko…she was probably an absolute stunner. Better than her, without a doubt.

She clenched her heart, trembling. Jealousy… she didn't like it, but…

…


	5. Sachiko

**Chapter 5:** Sachiko

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

Celia bit her lip as she slowly looked out the window…Keiji.

He was wandering cautiously near the house, gazing around…probably looking for her. He stayed for some minutes before slowly wandering off, his shoulders slumped and his hands stuffed in his pockets. She bit her lip, resting her head against the pane. She couldn't face him…but it hurt to see him so sad.

But…she couldn't. He had someone else…she had no idea that after only four months she could want him so badly…and she'd already lost.

Celia hugged her knees, sadly. Oh well…

* * *

Vesta watched Celia sit on the couch, sighing. The woman scowled and shook her head. It was probably that silly boy…she'd known that Celia was infatuated him but decided to let the course of time show how he probably was. And it was so, apparently. As far as she was concerned, Celia belonged with her brother…if he'd stop acting like an idiot, she might see that he was the right choice, but…

Someone knocked at the door and Celia sighed, standing to answer…but no before cautiously peeking out. Her brow strangely furrowed before slowly going to answer.

"Hiiii!" sang some woman.

Vesta glanced up, puzzled. She was a young woman in her early 20s…she looked really familiar.

Celia blinked, "Hi…um, may I help you?"

"C'mon Kae, I can find it!"

Celia and Vesta glanced behind the woman to a REALLY tall man with strangely white hair and bewitching green eyes. He was holding a baby with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a pretty white sundress…the brunette, brown eyed woman scowled.

"Stop being such a man, Steiner, I'm asking for directions and you can get over yourself!"

"You're so mean to me, wife…" he sobbed.

'Kae' shook her head before turning back to Celia, smiling, "I'm sorry. My husband swore up and down he'd know where this place is but apparently not…"

Husband…? She looked so young! Celia smiled, "It's a confusing place. The setup isn't very convenient…what are you looking for?"

"Actually, not so much 'what' but 'who'…Yagami Keiji? He came here about four months ago?"

Marlin, who was reading the paper at the table, snorted, "I hope you're here to take him home."

Celia scowled back at him and 'Kae' cocked a brow, "Now why would I do something like that…?"

"P-pay him no mind" said Celia, shaking her head, "I'll show you where his place is."

The woman brightened, "Would you? Thank you so much!"

Celia nodded and closed the door behind her before either of the other two could comment. Marlin hissed, "I don't want her anywhere near that man!!"

Vesta glanced back at her brother and sighed…maybe playing matchmaker for him would take a lot longer.

* * *

Celia was extremely stunned by the woman she was leading to Keiji's house. She was REALLY pretty. Her long brown hair was curled at the ends, her brown eyes surrounded with long dark lashes. She was beautifully pale to the point where she looked like a princess, almost.

And Muffy had nothing on THAT shape.

Her chest was possibly bigger than Celia AND Muffy's combined. Her hips matched her body to perfection and she was elegantly thin. Celia was almost jealous.

And her husband…

He was an odd looking fellow, no doubt, but there was no questioning his beauty either. He had long hair…she didn't know men wore their hair like that but it was rather attractive, reaching his shoulders and bone straight. He had bangs that framed his face and glowing green eyes perfectly. Celia felt herself swallow…

He was hot…

But not as hot as Keiji.

She suddenly felt depressed when she remembered she'd have to see him briefly again. Maybe she should just get over it…if girls looked like this 'Kae' in the city, there was no way she could compete with 'Sachiko'…

Upon arrival, she bit her lip as she watched Keiji sit on the fence pole, looking like he was a second away from dozing off. He was probably really, really bored…

"Hey, look alive, buddy. You look like a zombie."

Celia glanced to the white haired guy, surprised. He had a smirk on his face…his wife hit him and Celia stared at her slowly as well…wait a minute…she looked…really…

The baby kneed Steiner wildly, waving around. Steiner chuckled and dropped her carefully on the ground on her feet and she toddled off shakily and as fast as she could. She squealed out.

"Unca!"

…Unca?

Keiji snapped out of it immediately and laughed, leaping off the fence before sweeping the child off her feet, hugging her.

"Oh my God, when did you learn that?"

The woman, Kae, giggled, "She learned to walk almost a week after you left."

Keiji smirked at her, "You couldn't wait for your 'unca', Sachiko? Sheesh."

Celia's heart leapt to her throat. Sachiko…? It couldn't be…

Steiner walked over, sighed, "Well, that phone call you two had made her aware that you're still alive and she's been asking for 'unca' ever since so we decided to come visit."

Celia couldn't help but cover her lips. Sachiko wasn't his girlfriend…? It was his…

"I missed my bubby too!"

'Kae' pranced over to Keiji and hugged him tightly and he chuckled, hugging her waist, "And I, for some deranged reason, missed my little sister."

Celia was utterly stunned. No wonder they looked so alike…it was his sister! Meaning…the little girl…Sachiko…was his niece?

Celia could barely think as Steiner walked over to him, snickering, "I'm not going to hug you, but…"

Keiji snickered, shaking the man's hand firmly, "Fine with me."

Celia slowly backed away but wasn't quick enough…

"Celia??"

Hiding her grimace, she laughed nervously, waving, "Hi! Uh, they had trouble finding the farm so I showed them over."

"I could of found it…" pouted Steiner.

Kaede slapped his arm and bowed, smiling brightly, "Thank you so much!"

Celia nodded, returning the smile as best she could, before waving again and running off.

When had she become so absolutely petty? She'd started ignoring him because she thought he had a girlfriend? Ugh, she was horrible…

"Celia!"

She froze. Keiji…

She couldn't bring herself to move as he rushed after her. He was a foot away before she dared turn around. He looked a tad out of breath, still holding his niece who seemed content to hug the man's neck. She swallowed and smiled shyly.

"H-hey, what's up?"

"I…I, uh…" he started before blushing, "Are you…avoiding me?"

She winced and looked up at him, shaking her head swiftly, "N-no, I've uh, just been busy…Vesta's trying new crops and it's been different."

Celia had never had to lie…probably a good thing she hadn't. He looked at her before smiling some.

"Oh…all right…I was just…"

She shook her head and he nodded, scratching his cheek, "All right…"

"Um!" she gasped suddenly, "I…if, if you still want to, we can have lunch again…I mean, if you want…"

He blinked before smiling brightly, "I would like that…I've been really bored without it…or you."

She blushed and kneaded her hands, upset more by his sweetness.

"Uh, you should get back to your sister…and your sweet little niece. She's absolutely adorable" she complimented, smiling at the child.

"Heh, thanks…she's also completely spoiled" he smirked before nuzzling her nose.

She giggled and Celia felt her heart warm…Keiji glanced back to her and his cheeks pinked just a little before dipping forward, nearly shocking her into a heart attack, and kissing her cheek. She grew bright red and he pulled away, blushing heavily as well.

"I'll-I'll see you later, Celia."

"A-all right."

She rushed away and held her cheeks…get a grip, Celia…

But she couldn't help her smile…

* * *

"Look at THIS, Kae, your brother met someone! It only took moving 5 hours away" Steiner said in a mock-sarcastic kind of voice.

Keiji scowled at Steiner as he came back, sitting on the couch. Sachiko squeaked and played with Keiji's spiky hair. He growled playfully and kissed her cheeks loudly and sloppily. She squealed contently and Keiji chuckled before rolling his eyes.

"Celia…she's just a friend."

"I think she'd be absolutely adorable for you!" Kaede proclaimed, leaping to his couch and hugging his arm.

"Gah, you guys…" he grumbled.

"So this is it, huh?" Steiner suddenly commented, "It's…rustic."

Keiji groaned, "I know, I hate it."

Kaede laughed, "C'mon, it's almost exactly like Uncle Nelly's house!"

"Are you kidding? Uncle Nelly's house has a plasma screen, surround sound, and every video game system that has come up ever. This…has a tv with four channels: the weather channel, the farming channel, the news channel, and one channel I don't know what's for. Oh, and a record player, because I remembered to bring my Frank Sinatra records, naturally."

Steiner laughed, turning it on, "Four channels…impressive."

Keiji groaned again and Kaede giggled, kissing his cheek, "Just think of it as…back to nature."

"Back to nature indeed…makes me appreciate the city and Mineral a lot more" he murmured, stroking Sachiko's downy hair.

Kaede and Steiner stared at him silently before Kaede questioned, "Have you lost weight?"

"Probably."

"You look really tired" she hedged, "You're not sleeping well?"

"I'm fine, Kae" he sighed, shaking his head, "Just…I don't know. I guess this isn't going to be as much of an experience as I hoped. It's been five months but it feels more like five years…there's just nothing _here_. It's pure…nature. I have to wait for a TRADER to buy stuff because they don't even have a store. All the men hate me especially the guy that Celia lives with…he yells at me for even looking at her--"

"Eh em?" coughed Steiner sarcastically. (x)

"Yea, yea, I'm _almost _sorry. You know you're a whore."

Steiner grinned shamelessly and Keiji rubbed his forehead, "And I'd get drunk but the stuff they serve here is like drinking…water."

Steiner and Kaede glanced at each other before Steiner smiled deviously at him, "I think we can do something about that, buddy."

* * *

(x) In Yuki, Keiji was like Marlin is with Celia with Steiner and Kaede.


	6. When You Were Young

**Chapter 6**: When You Were Young

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! Indeed, I will admit that Celia was probably the driest of all the girls (and though it's odd, I think Muffy was supposed to be the one you marry if all else fails. She pretty much built her heart level herself. Lol) and I hated how they made one of the prettiest girls so drab. However, since Keiji is very remotely based off the AWL guy, I wanted to have a AWL girl and Muffy nor Nami fit into Keiji's style very well. But don't worry! It's AU so eventually Celia won't be acting at all like she would in the game. Lol. I slept through my whole first year myself. Second year was interesting for about 2.5 seasons because you had the kid (I won't say his name…) but even then…I've only ever made it up to teen years in the girl version before giving up. n.n; And lol, maybeeee, I never actually noticed the years XD But! Happy Reading!

* * *

"What is that racket?!"

Celia glanced across the way, knowing that dull hum was coming from Keiji's farm…Marlin was absolutely livid. Celia shrugged. No matter…he was probably just entertaining his company.

She smiled a bit, happy that things were fine again between them. It had been a learning experience for her…don't assume.

And she still wasn't quite sure why she'd been so worried in the first place…he was still way beyond her.

'But he did kiss you' a voice reminded her.

She blushed and scoffed a little. A kiss on the cheek! Something you give your grandmother!

'Yea, but he also said he missed you'

She paused at that and sighed. Just forget it, she told herself…

"I am going to tell them to either quiet down or I'm calling the police!!" snapped Marlin, interrupting her thoughts.

He marched out the door and she hissed, following him, "Marlin, you are being absolutely ridiculous!"

"This a QUIET valley, Celia, surely you see the reason in that! How are the children going to sleep?!"

Celia followed him and kept telling him to leave it alone but they drew closer. The music WAS loud though not quite as loud as she expected. Walking to the nearest house with children would render the music to a whisper. She scowled. Marlin was just being silly.

"Hmm…I don't think you're on the VIP list."

Celia jumped and stared around…eyes gazing up, she found Steiner sitting on the roof of one of the buildings near the entrance. Marlin snarled.

"I don't want anything to do with this foolery of yours!"

Steiner cocked a brow, "Foolery'?"

He suddenly snickered before taking on a country accent, "Well, I reckin' that's a swell thing, partner, wit' whatevers crawled into yur' britches."

Celia nearly choked trying not to laugh but Marlin was red with fury, "I swear, I'll call the authorities if you don't call this thing off now!"

Steiner smiled darkly at him, "We expected you'd try to do something like that…or at least Keiji did, so we have full permission from every necessary authority in the area. And to be polite, we even invited the villagers."

Marlin looked utterly stunned and Celia pouted, "I wasn't invited."

Steiner grinned before standing. Celia nearly had a heart attack as he made a huge leap down. Was he—

Even more startling, he landed on his feet near her, bowing.

"My apologies! You, especially, are invited."

Marlin opened his mouth to obvious tell Steiner _she _wasn't interested but the white haired male shuffled her in and slammed the tall wooden gate behind him. Marlin instantly started banging at it as Steiner clicked the lock. (x)

"Damn…I thought Keiji was just overreacting" he snorted.

Celia sighed, "Marlin…he's…something."

"Hmm, Celia-san… are you a drinker?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Not at all…I drink wine on New Years, but…"

"Ah, well, unfortunately ol' Keiji is smashed."

"…Smashed?" she blinked, confused.

"Drunk as possible."

Celia stiffened, "He…drinks?"

Steiner appeared solemn for a moment, "When he's depressed."

Celia's heart skipped a beat, "He's…depressed?"

Steiner leaned against the building, sighing, "You have to understand. This life, I'll assume, is all you've known?"

She nodded slowly and he continued, "Well, Keiji's never lived a life where he's slowed down this much, y'know? He's an up and go type, doing any variety of things. Hell, I've seen it where he's done a different thing every day of the month."

Celia grimaced, "I…I know he's bored. We have picnics every Thursday but I'll guess that's not enough…"

"No, no" he waved a hand, "That's good. I'd hate to know that the guy wasn't doing _anything._"

"…Does Keiji nap a lot at home?" she asked softly.

More often than not, she'd come over on some days and find the man sleeping. He'd wake up in a fog indicating that he'd been sleeping for at least an hour. While Celia could tell herself it was just something he did, it just didn't seem…right.

"Keiji…nap?" Steiner said as if the two words didn't belong anywhere near each other, "Maybe if he's…sick or had a really long day at work. Ten minutes top."

She winced, "I see."

"Also understand something…Keiji has a GIGANTIC family. Like, I mean gigantic. His dad alone had five siblings and every last one of them got married and had two plus children. It's crazy" he shook his head.

Celia's eyes widened, "He's lonely, isn't he?"

"I think so" Steiner sighed.

Celia bit her lip when he suddenly chuckled, "He's been singing randomly. You have to see it."

Celia glanced at him, surprised, as he led her further in…she was startled to find all the villagers there, socializing, drinking, dancing…wow.

Kaede suddenly sauntered over. Steiner smirked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Where have you been? I missed woo" she purred.

Celia gawked as she kissed him passionately, sending him back a step. He moaned, wrapping an arm around her but using the other to point forward into the fray. Celia stared for a moment longer before following his finger. Oh…Keiji. She slowly walked away and glanced back gradually. Kaede had Steiner up against the barn wall, her hand up his shirt as they kissed feverishly. Celia flustered. Wow…

She gasped when she ran into a crowd. Keiji was in the center…

His hair was kind of disheveled and he looked almost sleepy. But as Steiner said, he was singing with music that had no lyrics…she guessed so he could sing them. He was swaying a little but she didn't get the idea because he was drunk.

"_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes! He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you…were young"_ he sang.

Celia's eyes widened and he looked towards her. Her heart sped up, unsure if he was looking at her at all, but…

"_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know. Higher now than ever before I… know we can make it if we take it slow. Let's take it easy! Easy now, watch it go! We're burning down the highway skyline on the back of a hurricane that started turning when you…were young. When you…were young."_

He closed his eyes, _"And sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live…when you… were young."_

He danced a little as there was apparently some pause with a guitar.

"_They say the devil's water it ain't so sweet. You don't have to drink right now…you can dip your feet…every once in a little while."_

Another pause and Keiji glanced up in her direction again, 'whooing'.

"_You sit there in heartache, waiting on SOME beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways! You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes! He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you…were young. (Talks like a gentleman like you imagined) when you were young! I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus! He doesn't look a thing like Jesus…but more than you'll ever know."_ (xx)

Celia blushed some but clapped along with everyone else. She gasped a little when hands grasped her shoulders. Muffy…the blonde giggled.

"He was singing to you, doll!"

Celia blushed more, "D-don't be silly!"

He went on to sing something else…Celia sighed as she still heard Marlin going insane on the gate so she walked away slowly, leaving a distraught Muffy.

Keiji was glowing as he was singing, dancing, surrounded by friends as some of these people she didn't recognize. But when it was just him…he did seem sad. Steiner made a good point…

Keiji was lonely and depressed…

Opening the gate door, she was instantly yelled at by Marlin for going in there, demanding what she'd been doing, etc, etc…but Celia didn't hear a word of it. Her weekly picnics with him suddenly weren't good enough. Clasping her fist in determination, she made up her mind.

She'd make this better…

* * *

(x) Yea…there's no gates but oh well.

(xx) 'When You Were Young' by The Killers


	7. Summer Fun

**Chapter 7**: Summer Fun

**Disclaimer**: Me Don't Own Harvest Moon!

**Author's Note**: Yea, that's the OTHER reason I never made it through the game. I was fond of my Koji dude, I didn't want him to "spoiler"! But oh well. And random! Nothing's ever random in my chapters XD Well, maybe not _ever _but there's a point to everything. I don't know if she'll get wild like…biker chick with a bunch of tattoos but she'll get feistier. Muffy's son was really cute but I have to give Nami the prize for cutest. I wanted to snuggle him! Long one for you…and I've been playing mommy so sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone had a great holiday! **Warning**: Keiji's being a little frisky…nothing lemony or limey, just suggestive.

* * *

Celia wandered through town early in the morning after getting through an argument with both Marlin AND Vesta. She told them she was going to the beach…on ANOTHER island. The one in Wasuredani was small and not all that fun…

They had told her that she was not going. For some reason, that fired her up. She'd yelled at them to mind their own business. She was now 19 years old, she could do what she wanted without THEIR permission and that they weren't her parents anyway.

The two were absolutely stunned at her yelling at them…but that didn't stop them. Vesta appealed with that she might get hurt on her own in a place where she didn't know anyone. What if she passed out? Celia retorted, saying that she would be just fine. And pass out? She passed out ONCE back when she was…15? Let it go!

Not to mention she wasn't going alone.

Marlin demanded to know why she had to go. And she told him blatantly that she had to. They weren't going to cage her forever.

"_Celia! If you walk out that door, I swear--" threatened Marlin as she swung the door open angrily._

_Celia whirled on him, glaring, "You'll WHAT? Yell? Damn it, Marlin, you're such a bitch!"_

THAT left them floored and speechless enough that she left without another word. She didn't like using profanity…

But Keiji had shown her one thing…that Vesta and Marlin had been dictating her life since her parent's left. She didn't mind before but now…now she was going to fight tooth and nail to be free, even if it meant…leaving them.

She sighed. She didn't want to though. They were nice people and she loved that they just let her work for her lodging. But even then, maybe it was time for something new.

Sighing again, she rubbed her forehead. Now…there was only one problem…

All her bathing suits were awful.

They were all one piece…she knew one piece could be cute but these were shapeless…horribly cut bland colored bathing suits. She wasn't sure who she was trying to impress though…

She blushed. Of course you know who you're trying to impress, silly. So you know exactly who would have an outfit perfect for such a goal?

Naturally. Muffy.

She knocked on the door of Muffy's room, thankful Griffin was already behind the bar. Muffy pushed the door open and Celia's eyes widened. The woman had curlers in her hair still and looked pretty grumpy.

"Celia…? What is it?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, uh…I…need you, matchmaker" she blushed.

Muffy looked at her, surprised.

* * *

"Oh!!"

Celia stared around the room, wide-eyed, surprised one could cram so much pink and red into one space. She was sitting on a princess bed with a pink canopy…like Celia, she had a loft above the bar. She just spent a little more time decorating, apparently.

"I'm proud of you, Celia" said Muffy as she looked through her armoire, "You realized that you couldn't dress any old way, especially at a beach!"

"Yes" Celia blushed, her hands balled in her lap.

"Only problem is you're so petite" she sighed.

Petite must have been the nice way of saying shapeless…

"Hmm, this one?"

Holding up a red swimsuit that could only be described as a strip of cloth, Celia gawked and shook her head rapidly. Muffy stroked her chin, "Hmm, I guess not."

They went through almost all of them (all of which were ridiculously tiny) before Muffy squealed.

"Oh my Gawd, of course!!"

Celia looked at her inquisitively and the woman held up one that still had the tags. It was white…an anomaly amongst the others. The bottom was definitely an improvement as it wasn't a thong or near cousin of a g-string. There were two metal rings holding it together which was an interesting touch. The top was a halter with a similar ring in the bust. Celia stared as Muffy sighed.

"It was too tight for me…but I think it'll be absolutely perfect for you! Here, try it on!"

Celia flushed but took the suit and walked into Muffy's bathroom. She stripped down and struggled with the top as she'd never worn anything like that before…but after a while, she got it and stared at herself, amazed, in the mirror. She swallowed and took off her yellow bandana, shaking her hair a bit and smiled shyly. It'd work, she guessed.

Coming out, Muffy was beside herself about how perfect it was. She matched the outfit with a white sundress and wooden sandals. She even had a matching bag which she put a towel and umbrella in along with sunblock and such. Celia was deeply moved.

"Thank you so much, Muffy, I'd have been a complete mess without all this!"

"Psh posh, doll, it's no problem! Now go get him" she winked.

Celia left the bar and felt her heart flutter as she walked onto Keiji's farm, hoping that this would go well…who knew if he even wanted to go?

He was outside, watering his plants, and she took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Keiji?"

He looked up and started to smile back at her before faltering, "Woah…Celia?"

She blushed, tucking a stray piece of hair back into the ponytail that Muffy had styled her hair into with a white ribbon, "Y-yea. Hi."

"Hey…you look great…where you heading?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Uh…the beach an hour or two from here... and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

He blinked, surprised, and she quickly added, "B-but if you're too busy then--"

"I'd love to."

She paused and gazed up at him, a smile on his face, "Lemme just get ready real quick and tell Takakura that I'm going."

"A-alright."

He walked away and she wrung her hands, though relieved. Now this…should be interesting.

* * *

The ferry ride was rather eventful, to say the least, Keiji reflected as the two wandered down the walkway, passing bright colorful stores as they started for the beach.

On the ferry, a guy kept elbowing Keiji. First three or four times, he accepted it as an accident…fifth time, though, it was starting to become malicious. Celia switched with him though…Keiji must've been out of the city way too long since he actually allowed her to do so because the guy actually reached for her inner thigh…that was almost like everyday on the subway he took from time to time.

Needless to say, though, he hadn't been pleased and ended up lifting the guy by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, yelling various expletives and threatening to rip 'it' off the next time he touched a woman, especially Celia. Celia grabbed his arm, swearing that it was all right and spent the majority of the trip trying to calm him. Okay, so he might've overreacted a _little _but stuff like that…

He glanced at her as she chattered on about never having gone to the beach outside of Wasuredani. It was no wonder though…Celia was really cute today. He snarled to himself. All the more reason not to let some perv touch her.

The hot sand underneath his toes reminded him of home and that made him feel a little sad…but then, this whole setting wasn't like home at all. This reminded him of those popular beach places like Cancun. It was busy...

He shoved the umbrella into the ground before spreading out the blanket, sitting and sighing, "So what do you want to do first?"

"Do you know how to do that?" she asked.

"That'?"

He looked up and towards the beach. He grinned at the many people out on the water with the boards. Some were surfing but he could tell she was referring to boogie boarding. That was one of his fortes.

He turned back to her, "Most defin--"

The words that were coming out of his mouth were lost immediately. Celia was looking out at the ocean, amazed…that wasn't what amazed Keiji though.

She was wearing a…bikini.

It hugged her hips, cut low. The top…the top solved that random question he had about if she even had…a chest. The dresses she wore were so frumpy… she was a slender little thing, but her body was…

His eyes widened as his mouth went dry. Oh no…

"I want to try it!" she declared.

"Huh…?"

"The board thingy!" she giggled, sitting down.

"Oh, uh, sure…"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sun block. He froze as she slid behind him. His heart sped up.

"C-Celia, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"You're already tan enough, Keiji, it wouldn't be good for you to get sun rays!"

His whole mind died as she rubbed his chest, running her small hands over his nipples. Keiji was too speechless to stop her. Was she…doing this on purpose? No…no, Celia was completely oblivious to what this was doing to him. He clenched his teeth under his lips as she rubbed vigorously down his chest, humming.

"C-Celia…" he groaned, "Um, I…I can take over."

"Hmm? I just need to get your back and you'll be done."

She pushed him on his stomach and rubbed the lotion into his back. He grimaced, feeling absolutely guilty about being aroused. But her hands were so surprisingly soft…he moaned into the blanket and she stopped.

"Did that hurt??"

"Huh…? Oh…no, just…tense. It's like you're giving me a massage…"

She giggled, kneading his muscles, "I'll massage you later, silly, we're here to swim!"

"R-right…"

She sat beside him and he turned to her…she had another bottle…

Oh God…

"Uh…you…need help?" he asked, praying she didn't.

If she did, this could get very messy.

Celia rubbed her arms, shaking her head happily, "No, I got it!"

"Okay" he breathed out, relieved.

But his mouth fell open as she rubbed the tanning lotion on her breasts, glistening. He watched in mesmerized horror and he actually squeaked as he got harder. This was so very bad…

"Okay! Let's go swim!" she said, sounded excited.

"Uh, y-yeah…um, actually! I need to go…use…the restroom."

"Huh? Oh, all right" she said, "I'll come with you."

"No!!"

She stared at him, surprised, and he slowly laughed nervously, reaching into his pocket, "Th-those boards are renting out quick…you-you need to go get one if you want me to teach you."

He handed her some money and she looked content again, "Okay!"

"I-I'll be back. Be careful, kay?"

She nodded and dashed off to get in line and he stumbled to his feet, groaning as he rushed towards a seedy looking hotel. One thing was for certain: he was not doing THAT in a bathroom. He just needed a room…for a few.

* * *

And if that wasn't enough, he forgot that he was supposed to teach her how to boogie board.

She giggled as the tide dragged her in, having gotten so good at it that Keiji managed to be on the same board…course, that meant that he was positioned…on top of her. He was praying to himself to not get aroused…this time he couldn't get away with it.

Arriving on the beach, she laughed and stood, unwrapping the strap from around her ankle.

"That was so much fun!!"

"Yea" he chuckled, standing.

He glanced at her and his eyes widened. Oh…wow…

A little bit of Celia's…nipple was showing. He turned bright red and she stared at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

He slowly coughed, turning his head, and gestured…she was quiet for a moment before squealing. He glanced at her and found her turned away, obviously adjusting. He laughed slowly, changing the topic.

"A-anyway, I'm starving. Let's get some lunch."

"All right" she said sheepishly before brightening, "What are you in the mood for?"

"I haven't had Chinese in a minu….long time" Keiji corrected himself (x)

Celia blinked, "I've never had Chinese."

This left Keiji absolutely floored. Celia had said some things that she hadn't done or had in the past and that shocked him. But this!

He grasped her hand, leading her back to their 'base', shaking his head, "My dear Celia, then we are not leaving before you have it."

* * *

"Mm, this is so good!!"

He chuckled as they ate at a buffet, "I wanted an actual RESTAURANT but I guess this'll have to do for now."

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a piece of meat.

"Mm, looks like General Tso's…careful, it might be spicy."

She ate it, paused, before slowly reaching for her water. He laughed, "Yea…."

"It's yummy though" she sighed after a moment, "What do you want to do next?"

He propped his chin in his hands, staring at her as she ate. He had started to wonder what provoked her to invite him to the beach. It had to have something to do with Steiner and Kaede's visit…she'd been mad about _something _before then but now they were just fine…

Keiji smiled after a moment…but it was okay. He didn't feel as irked as he usually would over something like that.

"Anything you like" he finally answered.

She finished, sighing with contentment, before blinking cutely, "Then…how about those bike car things we saw?"

"All right" he agreed, pulling out some money.

She reached for her purse but he held up a hand, "Now, now, Celia, where I come from, I get to pay."

"But--"

He handed the money off and grasped her hand, winking at her, "If it means that much to you, you can buy me ice-cream."

"Okay…"

It didn't really dawn at him at first how much like a date this was. And it certainly didn't dawn on him that he was holding her hand until they'd walked about three miles. He was embarrassed…but he wouldn't say he regretted it.

He frowned softly, wondering where this attraction came from…he'd known her for only, what, six months? Keiji blanked for a moment before snickering to himself. 'ONLY' six months. Some people were together after a week.

He paid for the rental, naturally, and Celia seemed rather bothered about this. Climbing into the 'driver's' seat after helping her in, he smirked.

"Celia, come on, it was 20 pieces, no biggie."

"But still!" she bit her lip, "This is almost like a--"

"Date?" he interrupted, resting his feet on the pedals, "Maybe it is."

Before she could comment, he set off down the boardwalk, almost startled about how much this was like driving an actual car. Celia was gripping the handles but otherwise was silent…he glanced at her momentarily before smiling.

"It doesn't _have _to be, y'know, just…"

"No! I-I mean…"

"Hey, if we're on a date, you should relax" he laughed as he narrowly missed running into a bush.

"All right…" she agreed before pouting, "But I can't pay for anything?"

"I prolly don't look a thing like Jesus but my mama taught me how to be a gentleman, Celia" he murmured absently. (xx)

Celia glanced at him, stunned, and he pinked some though he was still smiling, "I wasn't THAT drunk…"

She blushed and laughed, scratching her head, "Really? You seemed so different…Muffy said you were singing to me, which was just silly."

"Maybe."

She looked to him, surprised, and he 'woohed' as he finally got the hang of it, changing the subject casually, "Man, when I got back to the city, I'm gonna have a helluva time driving again. I can't even drive a bike."

Celia blinked, still in a fog, before shaking her head, smiling despite herself, "Um, I've never driven before."

He glanced at her and stopped, "Give it a shot."

"Wha? No, no!" she laughed nervously, shaking her head, "I'd make us crash and be so embarrassed!"

He snorted delicately before grasping her wrist and pulling her over. She squealed as she was pulled into his lap. Completely red, she sputtered out nonsense and he chuckled, pedaling as he guided her hands over the wheel. She squeaked.

"Keiji, this is EXTREME PDA" she cried.

He just grinned lazily, pulling his hands away, "I'm not COMPLETELY Japanese, Celia, I can't follow such edicts." (xxx)

"What!" she blushed, directing the bike without noticing.

"Hmm, though I'm probably closer to Japanese than anything else though" he stroked his chin absently.

"Keiji!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering lowly in her ear, "You think THIS is PDA, Cel?"

Her cheeks burned, pouting back at him, "I thought your mama taught you to be a gentleman, KEIJI."

Keiji laughed, blowing in her ear, "True, but I have my daddy in me too…"

She scowled but blinked after a moment…did Keiji just call his parents 'mama and daddy'?

"Pretty beast at this for never driving before…though it is only similar to a car."

Celia glanced back at him before looking forward, realizing that she HAD been controlling it without running into anything. After a moment, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is driving a car this fun?"

He chuckled, "As long as no one else is driving around, it's a blast."

Keiji reclined back and watched her ride along happily before closing his eyes, relaxed. He hadn't felt this happy since he got here. Even knowing that he was going to have to go back eventually didn't really bother him that much now…

He opened his eyes and stared at Celia. He laughed a little as she was driving with one hand, glancing both ways. Her free hand was rested on his knee and he stared at it for a long moment before resting his hand over it. She flinched a little, looked back at him, blushed, but smiled and allowed it to stay. His lips parted softly and he felt the strange desire to pull her closer.

When they returned the bike, she was amazed by all the bright cute clothes. After window shopping, she pouted.

"I could never wear any of this…it'd look awful on me."

He scoffed, taking her hand again and leading her into a store, "That's crap."

She blushed and he had her try on some things. He especially liked a v-cut spaghetti strap halter pale green dress, a rounded diamond cut around her bellybutton, she tried on. It was so like her…taking her hand and leading her towards the cashier.

"Keiji?"

"Ring this up" he said to the young girl.

Celia looked at him, shocked, "Keiji, no, I couldn't!"

He sighed and kissed her cheek, getting as close to her lips as he could without freaking her out. She blushed and he smiled, blushing a little.

"Could she have a bag to put her other stuff in?" he asked the cashier.

"Um, sure…" the girl nodded slowly.

"One sec, I saw something that would go great with it. Be right back."

Celia nodded, feeling somewhat guilty, before looking over the display case the cashier was behind. She stared at the hemp necklaces and was particularly smitten with one. It was white hemp with black wooden beads…she grimaced. No, she would not let him get something else like this for her…

Except, she didn't really want it for herself.

She blanked before gasping. Of course, Keiji!

Standing up straight, she asked for it, reaching into her purse. The girl rang it up but stared at her strangely.

"You have a really cute boyfriend…"

Celia's head snapped up as soon as she handed her money, "Wha?? N-no, he's not--"

"Oh, I wouldn't think so. You don't look his type at all. He needs someone equally as hot."

Celia gaped and Keiji came back, holding some things. She quickly put the necklace into her purse and turned, smiling quickly.

"H-hi!"

"Hey…have you gotten your things?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh! Uh, yea, one sec!"

She took the bag and rushed off to the dressing room, forcing back tears. What did she know? So what she wasn't pretty or attractive…

A tear rolled down her cheek anyway and she quickly rubbed it away before going back out. The cashier had a stunned hurt look on her face and Keiji appeared solemn before seeing her. The sober look turned into a smile and he took her hand once more, leading her outside.

He stopped her outside, pushing her back against the building wall. She stared, stunned, as he dropped to his knees and took off her sandals. Swallowing, she softly murmured.

"W-why was she so upset?" she asked softly.

"I told her off. That bitch had no right to talk to you like that."

She was shocked as he slid on the brown wrap around sandals before standing and placing a brown wooden beaded and shell necklace around her neck. He smiled.

"There, perfect."

She swallowed and he led her down the walk. They remained silent and she felt her heart race. He was protecting her? What…?

"Hey…you ever been dancing?" he asked, breaking the quiet.

"Huh?? Oh, no" she shook her head, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning gently.

"What? Oh, I…I was just…you…didn't have to yell at her or anything back there" she swiftly shook her head, "She-she was just saying what she thought, is al--"

Celia gasped as Keiji's hand suddenly caressed her cheek. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression before shaking his head.

"She hurt your feelings. I won't have it."

"It's--" she whimpered before a tear fell.

He rubbed it away, suddenly looking shocked, "Hey, hey, no tears. She was just jealous."

"I know" she rubbed her eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of him.

He clicked his tongue, holding her hand and leading her back down the boardwalk. She sniffed and they paused by a piercing place…Celia stared up at Keiji who seemed to be musing.

"You want to get something…pierced?" she asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, well, I was thinking of getting my ear pierced."

"Ooh…that'd be cute."

He chuckled some, "Maybe. I'm petrified of needles."

She giggled some, "It'll only hurt for a second."

He smiled at her and shrugged, "All right."

They walked in and she took a seat. Once again, a girl was doing the piercing, sent Celia a look, and insisted that she take Keiji 'to the back'. Celia pouted, narrowing her eyes. This was so irritating…

"Oh my God, that dress is so cute!"

Celia blinked, surprised, and looked to the owner of the voice. Another girl behind the counter. She appeared nicer than her coworker… Celia smiled.

"Thank you, I got it a couple blocks down."

"It really suits you" the woman complimented.

She stroked her chin suddenly, "And you know, I think a bellybutton ring would look really good on you."

Celia's eyes widened, "A…what?"

She stepped from around the counter, lifting her shirt and showing off a butterfly ring on her navel. Celia had never seen anything like that…her ears were pierced, sure, but…

"Oh, I don't know" she laughed nervously, "That looks painful."

"Oh, it's a little pinch" she waved her hand, "C'mon, it's on the house since my companion here has got your poor guy back there."

Celia blushed before sighing, smiling, "All right."

"Awesome! Let's see…"

And within about ten minutes, she had a bellybutton piercing.

The girl gave her a pretty ring for it, saying she had to keep it in until it healed and instructed her how to keep it clean. It was gold with some green hanging jewels. Celia was surprised…she actually kind of liked it.

Keiji then walked out, looking a tad irritated, but his ear was pierced. The woman who'd done it looked sad. Celia smiled. She wondered how often Keiji got hit on back home…

"All right, I'm re--…._woah._"

She blushed and smiled at him, "What do you think? I really like it."

"Um, I…it's…woah."

Celia's piercer giggled, "Enjoy!"

"Thank you so much!" Celia said happily, taking the dazed Keiji's hand.

Keiji stared at her, shocked, "What made you get that…?"

She pouted, "You don't like it?"

"I…I like it a lot, just…so unlike you."

She just seemed content so he didn't push it…but…damn. It drew so much attention to the lower half of her body. He groaned, feeling aroused again…Celia had done a number on him today.

"Oh, Keiji! I bought you something."

He shook off his daze and scowled, "Celia, I told you--"

She pressed her finger to his lips and reached into her pocket before pulling it out, hooking it around his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned to himself. Her body against his…what was wrong with him? Had it been that long since he'd had a woman?

His hands started to move to her back, to pull her close….but no. Celia wasn't just 'any' woman. He pulled away and glanced down at the necklace. He blushed, smiling at her.

"I love it."

She looked happy before 'oh'ing, "You said something about dancing?"

He stared before laughing, waving a hand, "Never mind, it was a silly idea."

"No! I want to go! I've done so many new things, I want to do it all."

He laughed and glanced at his watch, shaking his head, "We'll miss the next ferry if we do go…and I still want that ice cream."

She blanked before smiling blissfully, "Leave it to me."

* * *

Keiji mumbled incoherently, in a complete haze. A loud horn awoke him from a good sleep. Lifting his head, he swallowed and glanced down, surprised to find that he'd rested his head on Celia's who was relaxed against his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He smiled sheepishly before shaking her. She mumbled, shifting against his chest before slowly opening her eyes. She squealed, sitting up, and he stood, yawning, taking her hand.

"We're back."

"O-oh."

He led her off the ferry and he felt a little uncertain. This was an unofficial date…sort of. It started off as an unofficial date. But…but he bought her dinner, dessert, clothes, everything. She bought _him _something…she sat in his lap, for kami's sake!

…So uh…did this call for a kiss?

He grimaced to himself. Would she freak out if he tried to kiss her? They'd been kissing all day, just…not on the mouth. So…did that mean he could kiss her on the lips now?

Totally at a loss, he hardly noticed when she'd stopped them by Vesta's farmhouse. He stared at her and he felt rather breathless. The moonlight hitting her pale skin made her almost ethereal, the beam swimming in her clear gray eyes. He swallowed as she smiled.

"That was too fun, Keiji…it makes me want to explore outside of Wasuredani even more."

"Huh…? Oh yea, I had fun too" he murmured, smiling back, "And…I'd love to explore places with you."

She giggled, her cheeks pinking a little before hugging his neck. He groaned again out of desire but hugged her back. Ending his inner turmoil over what to do, she kissed the corner of his lips faintly before letting go, smiling.

"Bye Keiji! I'll see you later!"

He waved back absently, though smiling as well, "All right…"

He walked away, on a high about today, heading to rest, hoping that he'd see Celia tomorrow…

And neither noticed Vesta's eyes watching from the shed, narrowed.

* * *

(x) Lol, I've been having a tough time with this but Celia and Keiji's vernacular are supposed to be really different. Keiji was about to say 'I haven't had Chinese food in a minute'. Yea, that's American slang, but Japanese slang is like, puns I don't understand n.n; (Also, for those that don't know, minute means a very long time. Don't ask, I don't get it either).

(xx) Remember last chapter, Keiji was doing some drunken singing and the chorus is 'He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he acts like a gentleman…' so yea, random!

(xxx) Familiar(ish)? Steiner told Kaede this in Yuki when he tried to makeout with her in school. I think Keiji's quoting him here.


	8. Butterfly Kisses

**Chapter 8**: Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note**: See chapter 9. Warning: Keiji gets a little frisky again.

* * *

"Oh damn!"

Celia squealed a little as Keiji quickly pulled her inside, out of the flash thunderstorm occurring outside. She jumped and screamed, pushing her face into his chest when his lights abruptly went out. Shaking with horror, she cursed Mother Nature.

After their 'date', they were prone to take more walks. Marlin didn't know she took them with Keiji, thankfully, making the experience a lot more peaceful.

But that wasn't so today.

They were in the forest when out of absolute nowhere, dark clouds moved overhead before exploding, rain coming down in sheets so thick, it was lucky Keiji and her were able to make it back to his house. The thunder was impossibly loud and while Celia wasn't scared of thunder, it was louder than she'd ever remembered at this moment.

She paused though, realizing that she was holding Keiji tightly and he was holding her back. His heart wasn't racing whatsoever and he was unnervingly calm. But the gentle rise and fall of his chest was soothing and she could have fallen asleep against him.

Another absurdly deafening crack of thunder interrupted her bliss and she squeaked again. He laughed, the soft rumbling comforting as well, leading her to his bed room…it was quieter there, thankfully, and she was finally able to relax.

She trembled at the realization that she was soaking wet. Keiji was soaked to the bone too…she found herself enraptured by his chest, his damp clothes clinging to his body. Swallowing, she flustered. She was so bad…

He sighed softly before moving to search through his clothes. Celia watched, puzzled, before he came up with a pair of drawstring sweatpants and a shirt.

"These could probably swallow you but you need to get out of those clothes."

She flushed as he handed them to her and he smiled, "You can change in the bathroom. I'll probably be done when you come out."

"A-alright" she agreed sheepishly.

Going into his bathroom, she blushed as she undressed, pulling on his sweatpants and shirt. She closed her eyes. He wore some strangely wonderful smelling cologne. She honestly hadn't thought good smelling cologne had existed but Keiji had found it and it had fused with his clothes. It was almost as comforting as him holding her…

Sighing, Celia patted her hair dry, abandoning her kerchief for the moment. She wasn't sure what they were to each other. She often caught him staring at her absently and it gave her butterflies, his scarlet eyes as hypnotizing as ever. They didn't kiss but he'd hug her often…that was nice, of course.

But of course, she was getting more and more curious about the whole action of kissing.

She remembered Keiji's sister and her husband's kiss and she knew that she'd never be quite that…passionate. But she wanted to at least try…

Sighing, she walked out and was startled to find Keiji starting a fire in the fireplace in his room (x). He glanced at her and smiled warmly.

"Wow…you're swimming in that shirt…but it suits you."

She pouted and he laughed, sitting on his bed and patting beside him. She hesitated for a moment…sitting on his bed. Was that an implication?

"Come on" he chuckled suddenly, "I promise I won't eat you."

She stiffened and pouted even more before marching over and sitting. Keiji reached to his nightstand where a cup of tea was waiting for her along with his coffee. Celia sniffed it and glanced at him.

"I'm peculiar about my tea, y'know? It has to have--"

"Two spoonfuls of sugar, a spoonful of honey, and ten dips of the bag" he interrupted, smirking smugly.

She stared at him, stunned, and he winked, "You told me, remember?"

"So I did" she smiled despite herself, drinking.

He drank his coffee, reclining back and yawning, "I'm tired…"

She cautiously sat up, "Then sleep…I can make it back to Vesta's farm."

A scowl marred his face, "The hell you will. Call and say you're staying with me or Muffy or something because you're not going out in this weather."

She scoffed, "You're not my daddy, Keiji."

"Oh REALLY?"

She squealed as he leapt off the bed, launching at her and grabbing around her waist. They wrestled and she laughed, out of breath when he stopped. He looked at her smugly and she glared at him playfully.

"Fine, I'll do what you say…this once."

He grinned and rolled off, coming to his feet and slamming down on the bed again.

"Phone's in the living room. And I'll know if you leave."

"Fine, fine" she sighed.

She picked up the phone, dreading this, but…she called Muffy first. She told the blonde that Marlin _would _call her and to say that Celia had already fallen asleep or was in the shower and that she didn't want to wake her. Muffy giggled, seeming beside herself, and telling Celia to behave. Celia flustered before hanging up to call Marlin…naturally, he was beside himself but she managed to make him leave her alone…

Sighing with relief, she walked back into Keiji's bedroom to the warmth. She was surprised to find him completely asleep…so he was tired.

She walked over quietly to his side and lied beside him, resting her chin in her raised palms. Keiji was so unbelievably adorable sleeping. His long feminine eyelashes became more apparent closed, his chest rising and falling peacefully. His cheeks even seemed a bit rosier and his pale pink lips were parted, his breathing gentle. She pursed her lips before looking around as if expecting someone to pop up…but of course not.

Celia cursed herself for not having the guts to do this when he was awake but…the curiosity was eating at her. She had to know.

Leaning over him, her heart racing, she prayed that he wouldn't wake up…coming so close that she could feel his breath against her lips, she kissed him chastely.

She quickly pulled away, expecting his eyes to snap open and for him to yell at her…nope. He remained asleep and she dared another kiss…and another. After about five, she didn't feel…fulfilled.

…But of course not. He wasn't kissing _back_.

"Mm…"

She jumped a mile and he sighed, "Why'd you stop?"

"Wh-what??' she rasped.

His eyes opened lethargically and he stared at her before sitting up, "Kissing me."

Her whole face turned red and she almost burst into tears. So he HAD been awake. She felt so stupid and guilty. She'd been violating his space and everything. What was wrong with her? Leaping to her feet, she started to run out but he grabbed her wrists, pulling her back. He turned her around and pulled her into his lap face first. She gasped and he stared at her, sighing. He rubbed the pad of his thumb down her cheek, looking at her softly.

"You know…you overreact way too much, Ceel."

She sniffed and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I know, I just-I'm sorry-I was--"

"Look at me" he suddenly commanded.

She trembled, her eyes still closed, and he growled huskily, "Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and he was staring at her with that solemn gaze before softly dipping forward. Her heart stopped when his lips nearly met hers. He stopped a centimeter away though…

"Thank you" he whispered.

Her pulse started to race and she murmured, "For…what?"

"For giving me a reason to kiss you."

His lips pressed against hers finally and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Celia's mind was completely muddled before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned into her mouth and lowered her back into his bed, gently leaning over top of her, penetrating her mouth with his tongue. She blushed, parting her legs and pulling him down on top of her. He briefly pulled away and breathed softly.

"Celia…are you…sure you want me to kiss you like this?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded swiftly, a tad frustrated he'd even stopped to ask before pulling him back. He chuckled some and they continued. Celia never dreamed she'd just be doing something like this so randomly. For a man to get to know her even THIS intimately seemed taboo…and yet, it felt so amazingly natural. His lips were so soft…

She frowned though, when he seemed to start to slow down. And after a second, he pulled away completely, his cheeks red. Celia sat up, confused.

"Keiji?"

He mumbled something and she yelped, grasping his arm, "Did I do something wrong?"

He turned to her, stunned, but still red, "N-no! I-I'm just…a guy."

She stared at him, baffled, and he flushed, shaking his head. After a moment, she realized and squealed. He groaned.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't control it."

Feeling a little awkward, she nodded slowly and he stood, smiling, looking entirely too humiliated.

"I'll…uh, make us something to eat, okay?"

"Huh?? Oh, um, that's--"

"N-no, I got it" he laughed awkwardly before rushing out.

Celia watched after him and blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. Wow…but she couldn't help but feel a little more confident about herself if Keiji could actually get…excited because of her. She flustered. What was this? This wasn't like her at all! She was happy because he wanted to have sex with her? What happened to the Celia that disdained the idea of having sex for pleasure?

She sat there for a moment, surprised to find herself contemplating that question before shaking her head. Whatever…it didn't matter. Celia bit her lip and sighed. And poor Keiji was feeling guilty and she was just sitting here. Standing, she walked out and found him slowly putting some curry on two plates, the sadness in his face cutting her deeply. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He seemed startled and glanced back at her. She turned him to face her and kissed him gently. He seemed surprised. Giving him a wink, she pressed her finger to his lips.

"I like you a lot, Yagami Keiji. And now that I have you, it's going to take a lot for you to get away."

He stared at her, shocked, before chuckling, pulling her against him into an embrace, "Is that the case, Celia-chan? Then I guess I'll have to live with that."

She nestled into his chest, basking in the feeling, before he murmured, "Hey…after we finish eating…will you lay with me?"

Celia's eyes popped open and she glanced up at him. He blushed, "And I don't mean in a sexual kind of way either, I mean…I like…having this feeling of holding you…if-if you don't want to, I'll sleep on the couch, bu--"

Celia hugged him, silencing him with her mouth before blushing contently, "I'd love to lay with you…Kei-chan."

He stared at her before a content grin crossed his face. Celia felt so happy…

But could things really be _this _easy?


	9. Wow

Chapter 9

: Wow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note**: Well, ironic with Yuki I was way ahead of Christmas when it happened and now Christmas in this fic occurs after. Darn! But I hope everyone had a great holiday. I did, my niece came home again! So cute n.n But yea, thanks for the reviews! Maybe Celia's outfit will be my next art endeavor…

And warning! Celia and Keiji finally get a lemon. It's near the end so if you don't want to read the scene, when you notice something frisky start to happen, just skip to the last line.

* * *

Celia sighed, quickly writing up orders for next spring's crops. Marlin and Vesta insisted that the crops that could handle the winter had to be treated with the utmost care. Maybe so, but she also knew it was to keep her inside…

Well, that wasn't happening, she smiled smugly, done writing the last order. Standing, she skipped outside and pushed the information into the mailbox. Marlin, wandering around the fields, glowered as she continued to skip across the bridge.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he demanded.

"A walk!" she said happily.

He said something else but it was lost on the wind. As soon as she was past the three other neighboring farms, she giggled and broke into a sprint.

Keiji's farm was dusted with a slight sprinkling of snow. She looked into his barns first to see if he was there (and also because she was rather fond of his goat). Finding him in neither places, she slid the key he'd given her into the door.

The house was always so incredibly toasty and comfortable. Not that balmy heat that Vesta had… Keiji was walking around, on the phone with someone. She frowned. He was on the phone a lot lately…

The summer had flown by, in Celia's opinion. Every second she could, she spent with Keiji. They went back to that beach often on days when it was just too slow. When they were on Wasuredani…well, they just had the tendency to hang out in his bedroom.

She flustered. No, not _that. _Just…kissing. Celia wasn't blind to the fact that Keiji was holding back most of the time, she just wasn't sure she'd…ever be ready. She'd told him that honestly and he'd asked curiously.

"_You don't want kids?"_

_She'd grimaced, "Of course I do! I just wish I could skip that step…"_

_He laughed warmly, always such a comforting sound, "I would never force you, Celia-chan…I just hope that one day you'll reconsider. It's…scary, but it can be a great thing…"_

Upon that comment, Celia realized that Keiji wasn't a virgin. It set her on edge that he'd slept with someone. She'd also told him this and he embarrassedly admitted that it wasn't just a 'someone' but a series of 'someones'. She was dumbfounded…but she realized she couldn't be mad at him for that. Here on Wasuredani, the women came here married. The single ones were far and in-between so messing around seemed like a myth. But Keiji came from a place where there were about a hundred times more people.

Aside from the whole sex thing, he was perfect. They went for long walks, they still had their picnics, and they would talk. He told her about his bountiful family, about how protective he was of his sister, even to this day. She noticed he skittered around his parents so she had to wonder about that. But she told him about hers and how they'd lived in the country for her sake because she had an immune deficiency but her dad's job called for him to move to the city. They left her with their family friends and she'd been there ever since. They called or wrote to her on occasion, but often times, she just felt abandoned. He'd pulled her tightly into his arms saying that was no good, he was there now.

Summer turned into Fall so quickly. Keiji had surprised her with roses, something of an anomaly in that area. It was for their one month anniversary…she didn't know people celebrated it like that…not going to fail to give him things though, she made him a coffee cake. He'd just grinned at her.

She blinked, and it was winter. Keiji seemed strangely lethargic during these times and he chuckled, saying the cold tended to slow him down. But nevertheless, she dragged him out into the cold temperatures and…everything was perfect.

Celia pouted as he didn't notice her, still talking on the phone. Why HAD he been talking on it so much?

She frowned when she glanced at his calendar…it was mid-December now…

…He had three months left.

Stiffening, Keiji hung up finally and turned to her, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What am I going to do with you? Running over in frigid temperatures with your coat open" he scowled, taking it off of her and replacing it with a blanket.

"I, uh…I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"…What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"N-nothing" she rapidly shook her head.

"I know you better than that, Celia. What's wrong?" he hedged, pulling her backwards to cuddle in his arms as he sat.

"You're leaving soon" she mumbled, upset.

He was silent for a moment before murmuring, "So I am."

She trembled and buried her face into his neck, "But I don't want you to go!"

He patted her back absently, sighing heavily, "I've thought about all the options, Celia, believe me. I even thought of maybe having a law firm here but it'd just be a waste of time…"

She just held him tightly and he said slowly, "You…can always come with me."

Celia grimaced. She'd been thinking about that as well, but…she knew that she couldn't make it in the city. It just wouldn't work. But…

She jumped when the phone rang again and she sighed, pursing her lips. Keiji kissed her forehead lovingly as he picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?" (x)

He paused before laughing. Celia glanced at him, surprised. It was a strange laugh…it was like the doting one he gave her but…there was something else.

"Yes, mama, I know what day it is" he chuckled.

Celia's eyes widened. Oh…his mother?

He rolled his eyes but was still smiling, "Yes, I know you haven't seen me in nearly a year…"

He went silent, listening, before frowning down at Celia, "Come home?"

Celia gasped despite herself. Keiji patted her hair, sighing, "Mama, I'll be home in three months…"

He sighed, "I know it's Christmas…dad misses me too…ugh, you're not going to take no for an answer?"

Celia started to pull away, upset. He had three months left but he'd be going away…and on Christmas? He was her boyfriend…

This gave Celia pause. Why was his mother calling him home on a romantic holiday…?

He caught her wrist and went quiet for a moment before murmuring, "Hey…what if I brought someone?"

Celia's eyes widened. What? "Awesome…I like this person a lot…"

He chuckled, "You'll see…I'll try to leave tomorrow, so…yea. All right…I love you."

He clicked off and stared at her sweetly, "Well?"

"…I…uh…don't…know. Why are you going home?"

"Hmm…? Oh! Yea, my dad's half-American so we celebrate it the American way" he explained.

"Oh…" she murmured.

"C'mon…you can come with me, see the city…really, I want you to meet my family. I know they'll love you" he implored.

She glanced at him and had to smirk at his puppy dog eyes look, "I guess…"

He grinned brightly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her heavily, "Mm, I love you so much."

Her heart skipped some beats and she was stunned…he…hadn't said that to her before. She blushed and murmured back tenderly.

"I love you too."

Keiji's eyes widened before he smiled. Celia felt so very content…before realizing.

Oh great, she had to tell Marlin and Vesta.

* * *

"Absolutely not!!"

Celia grimaced as she set her bags by the door, taking her coat off the hook. She'd decided she wouldn't tell the two until…she was leaving. Not nice of her but it was the only way. She shook her head.

"We've been through this before…I'll go where I want!"

"No you will not" growled Marlin, standing angrily in front of the door, blocking her.

"Celia, I don't like this change in you" Vesta said carefully, "You were always happy to stay here before that Keiji came around. Why are you going with him anyway?"

Naturally, if they knew the romantic portion of her and Keiji's relationship, she'd be locked in her room for all eternity…but…

"I want to go so I can explore! Maybe I wasn't like this before but I don't like how you think you can tell me what to do!" she countered.

"Celia…" Vesta murmured.

Celia bit her lip, shaking her head, "I adore you for all you've done, Vesta, taking me in and all, but…"

Vesta just sighed, bowing her head, and Celia turned, going around Marlin. He screamed, "If you walk out that door, don't come back!"

Celia paused and felt her eyes sting, "…Fine then!"

She slammed the door and Marlin stood there, stunned. Vesta glared at him.

"Oh, well, that was smooth!"

"It-I--"

"She'll be back" Vesta assured, "And when she does, I'll find out exactly what's going on with this Keiji."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, baby…"

She shook her head, her face buried in Keiji's shoulder as the ferry sailed along, "Maybe it's for the best. I mean, she's-they've been complacent for too long…"

Keiji kissed her lips warmly, "So…you'll come back with me?"

She grimaced, "I was thinking of buying a little place near the river…"

Keiji huffed, "Celi, it's not a bad place. I mean, it's A LOT different from Wasuredani--"

"Exactly! Why can't you just…stay with me? I-I know it's too much to ask, especially with your career and everything, but--"

Keiji just shook his head, sighing, "Celia, it's NOT that easy. I went to school for five years and it's my dream to be a lawyer…"

They both went silent for about an hour before Celia mumbled, "Then what will we do? Can't we both be happy?"

"We'll think of something, sweetie" he assured, "Just let it go for now. I really want you to enjoy this."

She sighed, not so sure…but Keiji had seemed excited. Of course he would though…he wasn't the one meeting the parents for the first time.

The ride to Keiji's hometown killed her idea that he could just sail to work or something. She was exhausted…it was midnight too…though he'd said he'd try to leave tomorrow to his mother, he'd gotten too excited and left the same day. He laughed tiredly.

"Maybe that was a bad idea…" he replied, taking her hand and leading her off.

She just yawned and as he led her up the stairs from the dock, her breath was instantly taken away.

In the distance, there were a cluster of tall, huge buildings that reached high into the sky. They were all lit up, despite the late hour. People were walking around as well, chattering happily. She stared around, amazed, before looking to Keiji. His face had lit up….Celia swallowed.

He was home.

* * *

Celia glowered at Keiji, in disbelief. He was asleep. How could ANYONE sleep through this noise?

They'd taken a taxi to his apartment, which she found incredible. It was so…sophisticated, compared to that farmhouse from the leather couch to the flat screen television. She hadn't even known televisions could get that flat.

He ignored all that, though, yawning, and leading her back to his bedroom…

Oh…wow.

He had a iron rung bed with very crisp smooth white sheets. That wasn't what got her though…it was huge!

Keiji grinned sleepily, wandering over and dropping down, patting the wide open space he wasn't occupying.

"See why I don't sleep well back in Wasuredani? I'm afraid I'll fall off of that plank."

She stuck out her tongue and slowly came over, sitting next to him. She gasped, "It's so soft!"

"I hope so. I paid an arm and a leg."

Then he lied down and nearly instantly passed out. With him asleep, though, she finally noticed all the car sounds, the horns, the few people talking really loudly…

She pouted. Now she'd look exhausted when she met his parents tomorrow, as if she wasn't nervous enough.

Suddenly, Keiji's red eyes opened, but a very little. She inhaled softly…they looked so bewitching in the dark. But they suddenly closed again and he yawned.

"Celi? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sleepy.

"I…I can't sleep. It's so…" she murmured, not wanting to say it.

"Loud?" he chuckled, his eyes closed.

Her eyes widened, surprised, and he pulled her over, resting her ear against his heart. She was confused as he stroked her hair.

"Sachi can't sleep when she stays with me either, unless she's exhausted. But if she listens to my heart…"

She blushed and smiled, snuggling into his chest, "That's cute, but…"

"Mm, just try it…" he murmured.

He dozed back off and Celia started to say that it wouldn't but…the slight beating of his heart was really calming. She couldn't help falling asleep in his arms…

* * *

The shrill sound of the telephone snapped Celia awake and she gasped, surprised. It was daybreak…12 pm?! She never woke up that late! Grimacing, she saw that Keiji wasn't there anymore either. Sniffing though, she smelled the scent of something delicious. Crawling from bed, she walked into the main area.

Keiji, dressed in nothing but a pair of sagging track pants, was working on the stove, cradling the phone against his ear. He laughed.

"Jyun, please, don't you think I know Aunt Elli and ma are using you to get info out of me?"

Celia, confused, slowly walked to him before giggling, snaking her arms around his waist. He flinched a little but looked over his shoulder at her, grinning.

"Well, I'll see you tonight. My surprise just woke up."

He clicked off, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her, "Well, good noon, sleepyhead."

She closed her eyes, leaning against his naked chest muddling her mind, "Mm, why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You were tired" he murmured, stroking her hair, "And you deserve a good rest every now and then, ne?"

She nodded, strangely kissing the crevice of his chest. He stared down at her, bewildered.

"Celia…?"

She wasn't exactly sure what came over her in that second, but she slowly dragged her tongue around his nipple. His body stiffened and he groaned, stunned.

"Celia, what are you doing?"

She paused and flushed, squealing, pulling away, "I'm sorry, Keiji, I don-don't know what I was doing!"

What was wrong with her? What on Earth had provoked her to do something like that? Or how had she even known she'd get that kind of reaction from him? He blushed and smiled nervously, scratching his head.

"Uh, it's…cool…."

She grimaced and smiled sheepishly, "I uh…don't…think it could be a bad thing though."

His eyes widened, "Wha…?"

She winked at him and walked away, knowing that he was probably dumbfounded. She…still wasn't sure how she felt about doing that with him but…

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Keiji glanced at her, bewildered, as he went over to answer it…

"KEIIIII!"

Celia's eyes widened as a beautiful blonde leapt into his arms. Who…was that? Keiji laughed though and hugged her.

"Jiji! You came home?"

He carefully set her down and she giggled, "Uh huh! The school is currently updating so we have a few weeks off. I'm so happy you came home though!"

She blinked at Celia who felt herself becoming more and more worried….who was this? She…was she…?

"Kei, who's this?" questioned the blonde.

"Hmm? Oh!" he grinned, "This is Celia, my girlfriend."

Celia stood, smiling. She was so pretty, who was this…? "Nice to meet you."

The girl gasped before squealing, "Kei, you finally got a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!"

He chuckled, "Thanks, Jilli."

He glanced to Celia before 'ohing', "Celi, this is my cousin, Jilliana."

Celia's eyes widened. Cousin?? Jilliana giggled, "I know, Keiji and I look nothing alike."

"No…" Celia blushed sheepishly.

Keiji chuckled, taking her waist and kissing her forehead, "Get dressed. I need to go shopping."

"All right" she murmured, kissing his chin.

She slowly walked off, amazed. Wow, was everyone in the family so…gorgeous?

Looking through her suitcase, she immediately felt miserable. Why had Keiji fallen for her? His cousin was dressed so attractively and she wore…this frumpy dress. And it definitely was too cold to wear what she got from the beach.

Sighing, she decided on a blouse and the one pair of jeans she owned. How pathetic…

She walked out and found Keiji sitting at the table, eating, chatting with Jilliana. When she came out, though, he stood, stuffing the last of his bread in his mouth.

"Mm, you eat while I get dressed, kay?"

She nodded, sitting, feeling awkward. But Jilliana smiled happily.

"You have no idea how happy I am that Kei finally is with someone. He's so picky!"

Celia frowned, slowly coughing, "Really…? He said he was kind of promiscuous before…"

Jilliana sighed, "Oh, naturally, but he's definitely better than some of our cousins…"

The door bell rang again before Celia could question. Jilliana leapt up to answer and Celia blinked. Kaede came in, her hands on her hips.

"Darn, you beat me here--…Celia?"

Celia rose, blushing, "Hi…"

Kaede stared, surprised, and Jilliana giggled, "I think this was Keiji's surprise."

"Now that IS a surprise" Kaede's eyes widened, "Did Keiji finally ask you out?"

Celia was confused, "He was supposed to?"

"Oh no, Steiner and I were just thinking you two would be cute" Kaede grinned, Celia noting that it was very similar to Keiji's.

Jilliana glanced back towards the closed bedroom door and glanced at Celia, "You didn't know we celebrated Christmas in the American style, right?"

Celia shook her head and Kaede sighed, "Yea, it's somewhat of a pain. All the gifts…"

Celia froze, "Gifts…?"

Oh no…she hadn't gotten anything for Keiji…

Kaede propped her hands on her hips, smiling, "That look says you didn't know about the gift part?"

Celia blushed and shook her head. Jilliana giggled, "Then come with us and shop!"

She was surprised, "Could I…? I mean, I wouldn't want to buy something around him…"

"No problem!" Kaede agreed, "Hey, Kei!"

Keiji peeked out, cocking a brow, "You're here too, huh?"

"We're taking Celia shopping, cool? We're going to show her grandma's boutique" Jilliana replied.

"Oh…all right. Have fun" he smiled.

Celia smiled and nodded as he closed the door. Jilliana squeaked, "You two are so cute!"

Celia blushed as they walked out. Something had her curious though…

"Your grandmother owns a boutique…?"

"Oh yea! Yagada?"

Celia's heart skipped. She didn't know much of anything about designers but she definitely knew about _her. _That was her mother's favorite designer…and she was dating her grandson??

Celia grimaced. And great, her clothes looked like an old maid too. Jilliana frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" she sighed.

They both hedged and Celia admitted her concerns… Jilliana clapped and laughed.

"We should get Steiner, he loves shopping for clothes."

Kaede smirked, rolling her eyes, "I know, the woman."

Celia blinked and Jilliana laughed again, "But then again, I think we can help you shop. I see 'bohemian' for you, Celia."

Bohemian?

* * *

Celia blushed as the girls made her buy probably the shortest thing she'd ever worn beside the bathing suit…

It was white and she guessed with the bohemian like top. It came just a little above her knees but she had to say she really liked it. They'd matched it with a high jean coat and knee length brown leather boots. She felt well…cute.

"What doesn't Keiji have?" asked Jilliana, interrupting her musings.

Kaede laughed, "That's a really good question…he surprisingly doesn't have an iPod but that's what I'm getting him."

"Oh pooh" pouted Jilliana before gasping, "An espresso machine!"

Kaede laughed again, "He'd probably worship you. I don't know when he got so addicted to coffee, man."

Celia sighed. What would she get him? She wanted it to be special…

"I _know _what Steiner would want…" said Jilliana, slyly and teasingly.

Kaede flustered and hit her arm. Celia blinked, "What's that? I'm not sure what I can get Keiji so if I can get an idea."

Jilliana giggled and Kaede blushed, "Don't mind Jilliana, Celia, she's being dumb."

Jilliana grinned deviously, pointing. Celia stared in that direction and was stunned.

Sitting in the window were three mannequins dressed in…bras.

She flushed. What on Earth…? Victoria's Secret?? Jilliana sighed, "Well, it was just an idea, Kaede. From what you tell me, the man only wants one thing."

Kaede smirked, rolling her eyes, "I don't mean that I WON'T buy lingerie, it's just not a gift if it's something for the both of us."

Jilliana nodded, understanding, before they both walked in. Celia was at a loss…should she? It seemed so…risqué. But after deliberating, she decided that it was worth a shot.

…Wow.

Kaede sighed, picking up a skimpy pink lacy bra, "I hate pink. It almost always washes me out."

Jilliana laughed a little, "You are pretty pale but you must look odd in black."

She sighed, "A little. Steiner likes that the most."

Kaede picked up a black one and decided to try it on. Celia flustered, "And…you wear things like this to…"

Jilliana laughed softly, "I guess so it can be taken off."

Celia grimaced, "I see."

Celia couldn't imagine it…but…she remembered the way Keiji's body trembled when she touched him that way… it was a tad…invigorating.

She sighed, blushing a little. Jilliana suddenly stroked her chin, holding the pink lacy bra in the color green.

"You should wear something like this."

Celia turned bright red, "N-no, Keiji and I-we-haven't-don't--"

Jilliana blinked, surprised, "Oh really? That's surprising. But Keiji is a really respectful guy, so…"

Celia blushed again and took it slowly from her…what was going on with her?

* * *

"Aww…"

Keiji was sitting on his couch, watching television, when she returned. He reported that he'd finished his shopping but that his mother and father wouldn't be able to get away from work in time for dinner. So tomorrow, they'd all go out.

She blushed, hiding the unique pink bag under the rest of the clothes she'd bought, hiding them in his room. When she returned, he finally broke his hypnotized gaze with the television and looked to her. His eyes widened, surprised.

She'd changed from the other outfit, wanting to wear it for another occasion and changed into a knee length jean skirt and slightly low cut white shirt. He bit his fingertip, staring at her.

"Hmm…my sister and cousin's doing?"

"Yes…you don't like it?" she asked, blushing.

"Mm, I like it a lot" he assured, standing and hugging her, kissing her, "Now…back to this morning…"

She blushed and couldn't help giggle, kissing his cheek, "Not now, darling."

He pouted, sighing, "I knew it was too good to be true."

He pulled her to sit with him on the couch and he lied back, resting his head in her lap. She smirked down at him but played with his hair absently as he watched television.

"How was your day?" he suddenly asked.

Celia stared down at him, somewhat stunned for a moment before realizing that this was what she wanted…she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I had a lot of fun. Your sister and cousin are interesting companions."

"Yea, I bet they are" he chuckled, closing his eyes.

He sat up, yawning softly, nipping at her neck, "Mm, you want something to drink?"

"No thank you" she smiled.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. She watched after him and hugged her knees, smiling. This…was nice. She could see living with Keiji like this…

He returned with a glass of wine…it looked rather yummy, and she wasn't even a drinker. He chuckled and handed it to her.

"Have a sip. We can share it."

She blushed and smiled, sipping. It was fruity…she glanced at Keiji over the glass. She hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a pretty black silky dress shirt, a tad open at the top. Mock-glowering as she handed the glass back, she commented.

"Oh, so you don't want to dress pretty in Wasuredani?"

He glanced at her and snorted, "Yes, that's exactly what I need. The men already hate me and then I dress in silk like a weirdo."

She laughed, leaning over and fingering the shirt, "I like it though…"

His eyes closed slightly, "Do you?"

Celia sighed at him, plucking the glass from his hands. They probably fell asleep after both drinking three glasses together, she didn't remember. She awoke, lying on top of Keiji. He was out cold…she climbed off, careful as not to wake him and kissed his sweet lips. He sighed gently in his sleep and she smiled, wandering off to his bedroom. Grabbing the pink bag, she blushed and glanced back to see if Keiji had woken up…no. Curiously, she tried on this…lingerie. She flushed at the underwear part…it was uncomfortable. She stared at herself in his full-length mirror and frowned. It made the fact that she had cleavage more apparent, but…

"…Celia?"

She squeaked. Keiji had almost magically appeared behind her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. She grimaced, her face bright red, feeling excessively exposed. This was so embarrassing…he grimaced too, looking away.

"Oh…um, sorry, just…was…"

She shook her head swiftly and they stood in awkward silence. Celia felt her heart throb as Keiji slowly sat on his bed, facing completely away from her.

"I…uh…need to take…a shower" he said rather uneasily.

She flinched. She shouldn't feel bad…she had to respect herself, her own wants, too, right? But…she had felt the need to touch him, to…taste him…the prospect of becoming intimate with him was becoming almost a curiosity.

Heart threatening to rip from her chest, she slowly crawled onto the bed, sliding behind him. She had no idea what she was doing, but…she ran her tongue over the skin of his neck, reaching over his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. He slightly pulled away, grasping her hands, mumbling.

"What are you doing…?"

She softly pulled away her hands from his, carefully tilting his head to continue her perusal, holding it in place. She felt his own heart speed up as she slid her hand down his pants. Celia blushed…she'd never felt a man…he moaned loudly.

"Celia, please…stop…I can't…"

She sighed, sliding the shirt off his shoulders before forcing him on his back. He looked up at her, dumbfounded, as she started to take off his pants.

"Ce-Celia?? W-wait, I thought-I…thought you weren't-didn't want to?"

"I'll…be fine, as long as you're…gentle" she whispered, nervousness overtaking her.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, and she blushed, stripping him down completely.

Keiji was gorgeous in his entirety…every curve was perfect. She just wanted to…have him.

He closed his eyes as she kissed down his chest, down his manhood. Incomprehensible whispers escaped his lips as she licked it. He clenched his sheets, breathing brokenly.

"Celi…" he murmured, "I want to take you…"

She blushed and he turned her over, his eyes lusty, "So my turn."

Like a magic trick, he took her bra off effortlessly. She closed her eyes as he pulled off her panties, embarrassed, pinking. Her mind kept saying that she probably was no where near as beautiful as those other women he'd slept with or dated…but…his hand slowly caressed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, finding him staring down at her.

"You're beautiful" he whispered.

She smiled sheepishly but closed her eyes again as he thumbed her nipple. He purred into her ear as he did so.

"Damn, you look so good…"

She flushed as he lied in between her legs…she could feel his thick shaft against her. He growled.

"Good enough to _eat._"

She gasped and his mouth latched onto her free nipple, licking her tit teasingly. Celia groaned despite herself as he continued his onslaught. Everything became so clearly muddled. The burning she felt finally became recognizable as her own arousal. So…her body had wanted him all along?

He pulled away, looking at her, "Celia…this may feel weird…"

Her heart jumped in horror but he stroked her cheek, "Shh…but it'll feel good."

Watching, curious and stunned, as he moved down her body. Celia flinched as he parted her folds with his fingers and…

She didn't know what came over her, but she screamed as his tongue flicked inside her. Her body reacted with pleasure at the odd action and she panted brokenly, everything completely jumbled in her head. It did feel really good…

Celia gasped, her body growing shaky as something started to rush through her. It almost felt like something was going to rip her open…

She screamed as she had an orgasm. Keiji sat up, licking his lips and chuckled seductively.

"Man, Celia…you could have waited for me."

She breathed heavily, staring at him confused, and he tilted his head, "Unless…you don't want to go all the way with me."

Celia closed her eyes, "Like I said…as long as you're gentle."

He smiled softly, "I'd never hurt you, Celia…"

He lied on his back, pulling her on top and then, slowly, pulling her down on top of him. She clenched her teeth and grasped his shoulder, whining. He looked horrified.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she whimpered, "It-I…"

He looked like he was going to stop but she grunted at herself, knowing that he wasn't satisfied. She hadn't known before what it would mean to be satisfied but she _definitely _knew now…so in conclusion…

Keiji gasped, his eyes wide, as she rolled her hips against him. He moaned, the contentment very apparent in his voice. She bit her lip, the sensation arousing her all over again. It was world shattering when she climaxed _again. _Keiji's body arched upward and he groaned, his whole body stiffening as he exploded inside of her.

She panted, collapsing on his chest. He said something but she couldn't hear…she fell asleep…

…Wow.


	10. Meet the Family

**Chapter 10:** Meet the Family

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harvest Moon!

**Author's note:** O.O Like…eep. I have not worked on this in a while XD I'm never sure what preoccupies me so much. I don't really do anything except school which is enough but at the same time…anyway, people have probably reviewed so thanks for that! And also, check my profile for the site…some summary spoilers over there for the rest of the series. I have one member which is cool XD Happy reading!

* * *

Celia 'mm'd' as she snuggled against the warm body beside her. She frowned though, as she realized that she felt…naked.

…Wait a second.

She opened her eyes and inhaled softly. Keiji…

He was sitting up on his elbow, his hair disheveled but entirely endearing. His eyes were slightly open, the sun beaming in, highlighting his body. How could anything be so gorgeous? He stroked her cheek.

"Hey…" he murmured.

Celia blushed, "Hi…"

He smiled fondly, kissing her, "How do you feel?"

She turned over to hug his waist, sighing, "Wonderful…"

He grinned, looking off coyly, "Wonderful enough to…"

She pouted, glowering at him, "Silly boy, you want to _again_?"

Keiji chuckled, "Only if you want to, baby…"

Celia stared at him, his hair all messy and disheveled, hanging loosely in his eyes. Sucking her cheek for a moment, she tossed him onto his back, shocking him.

Here she was…after years of telling herself exactly how she wanted to intimacy to be: short and only every once in a while.

Oh well…she didn't expect that she'd have a Keiji, did she?

* * *

Celia felt tired as she slowly wandered out of the bedroom, cursing herself for being at least semi-sickly… Keiji, waiting for her, frowned.

"Hey, you all right?"

She smiled quickly and nodded before feeling a wave of dizziness hit her. He took her into his arms, looking extremely concerned.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have-I-damn it!"

She swiftly shook her head, quickly kissing him to quiet his tirade. He looked at her sadly.

"I should be more gentle with you…" he mumbled.

She smiled softly, shaking her head, "You are…I'm just off schedule, is all. I'll be fine. Come on, I really want to meet your parents!"

He frowned, "If you're too tired--"

"No! C'mon!" she insisted, dragging him out.

"All right…" he said reluctantly before smiling, "You look really cute."

She'd put on the white dress and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I like it too…"

To Celia's surprise, they were on another ferry. She thought his parents lived in the city…? No wait, he said they lived somewhere else…Mineral Town? Was that like the city too…? It had farms…

It took only about 20 minutes and they were on another island…it reminded her of both a mixture of Wasuredani and the city…Keiji still looked just as happy there too though…

"This is Mineral Town, where I was born and where a majority of my family lives" he explained as he led her through town.

He pointed out the Inn, one of the oldest establishments in town. He led her a street over and pointed out a beautiful large house.

"That's where Jilliana's family lives…it's so dark, they're probably already over at mom and dad's."

She nodded and he led her down the road, pointing out more houses and kids he grew up with. It was nice, she thought with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder as she listened.

But she was a tad taken aback when he led her up the stairs of…well, a castle. He opened the door and she pulled back, stunned.

"You were born in a castle?"

He laughed, "My dad calls my sisters and stuff different levels of royalty. Mom used to be his princess so he built her a house like this."

Celia's eyes widened, realizing that she hadn't actually thought about how his parents would be…what if they didn't like her? What if they were protective? Oh no…

Keiji walked through and Celia was instantly struck by the smell of flowers. Keiji looked relieved…he murmured softly.

"Home…"

She stared at him, surprised, when a loud squeal shattered the tranquility. Celia looked up and saw a strangely pink haired woman dive into Keiji. He caught her and laughed a little as the woman barraged him with kisses on his cheeks.

"My little boy's home!" she bubbled.

Little boy…? It couldn't be.

"Mama…" he chuckled contently, "I am so not your little boy anymore. I'm 24; decrepitly old."

She gasped, hitting his arm, "You are not old because then I must be ancient and you'll always be MY little boy!"

Keiji chuckled before inhaling, "Oh, mama…here's my secret."

Celia stiffened, scared senseless as he turned to her, smiling brightly, "Mama, this is Celia, my girlfriend. Celia, this is my mama, Popuri."

Celia forced a bright smile despite being horrified, "H-hi, nice to meet you."

The woman seemed stunned. At closer look, Celia would have thought the woman was Keiji's sister if related at all. Pink hair…but there was no doubting those eyes. She was a really beautiful woman, regardless of her odd features. She turned from Celia after a moment to Keiji.

"…Your girlfriend?"

Celia grimaced. Like she thought—

"You ACTUALLY have a girlfriend and you didn't TELL me!?" she demanded, hitting him.

He pouted, "Ma-ma, it was a surprise!"

"Surprise indeed! We were going out to eat, if I knew it was your girlfriend, I would have prepared something!" she scowled.

Keiji sighed and Celia blushed, "Th-that's all right. I'm not special…"

Popuri scoffed again, waving a hand, "If my picky child has chosen you, you most definitely are."

"Mama" grumbled Keiji.

Popuri giggled, "Celia, it's wonderful to meet you! Koji!"

Celia blinked. Koji? A door opened somewhere and Keiji looked up. Celia gasped…

Keiji…definitely looked like his father.

The man stood tall, brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He was lanky and thin, something that he'd also passed onto his son. Though Celia could see that the man was far paler than his son as well. He smiled softly.

"Keiji."

Keiji smiled, "Hey dad."

Celia tilted her head as the man embraced his son…it was rather touching, for some reason. The older Yagami glanced at her as he pulled away from Keiji.

"Oh…"

"Dad, this is Celia, my girlfriend. Celia, this is my dad, Koji" introduced Keiji again.

Koji smiled warmly, "Hello Celia, it's a pleasure to meet you…I knew there had to be a reason Keiji wasn't complaining about Wasuredani anymore."

Keiji smiled nervously, looking away as Celia smirked at him, "Oh really…?"

Celia grimaced though when a wave of exhaustion hit her. She stumbled back a little and Keiji quickly grasped her waist.

"Celia??"

"Uh, n-nothing" he laughed, embarrassed, pushing him away.

Popuri frowned, concerned, "Oh dear, are you all right? You look so pale…"

"I-I'm just tired, is all" Celia waved her hands, "It's-it's weird being away from home."

Keiji scowled at her, "She has an immune deficiency…I think that she's feeling weaker because of that."

Celia winced and glanced at his parents, worried. They exchanged a glance themselves and Celia felt sad. Great.

"Oh…well, let's sit you down, dear" the woman smiled brightly, "I'll make you some tea and see if we can make you feel better."

"And um, a word, Keiji" Koji suddenly said.

Keiji frowned and nodded, smiling at Celia, kissing her cheek lovingly before following his father. Celia glanced after him and shyly asked Popuri as the older woman led her into the huge kitchen.

"Um…he's…not angry or…anything, is he?"

"Hmm? Oh, Koji? Just a little" she shrugged.

Celia blanked. What?

* * *

Keiji shifted on his feet. Despite being 24, out of the house, having a job and his own place, all it took was his father giving him that look to put him back at five again, being chastised for ripping the head off one of Kaede's dolls…sheesh.

"Um, something wrong, dad…?" he questioned slowly.

Koji didn't look pleased, "What have you been doing with her?"

Keiji flustered, "I-I don't know what you mean…"

"I think you do. How much treatment has she gone through?"

"Uh…I don't… know."

"When's the last time she's seen a doctor?" Koji tried again.

"…I…don't know."

"Keiji!" snapped Koji.

"Why does it matter? She's perfectly fine" Keiji insisted.

"Yes, she just looks like she's going to faint for no reason" Koji scoffed sarcastically, "Keiji, from all those hickeys on your neck, I can only assume what you've done with her."

Keiji flushed. He was wearing a turtleneck but it didn't go all the way up his neck, so…

"We've…had sex, but…really, last night was the first time. I-I didn't know she'd get ill…and she may just be tired, is all! All the city sounds and stuff, it's hard for her to sleep and--"

Koji was cocking a brow at his offspring and Keiji grimaced, bowing his head, "I…I know."

"You should know better. You have to be careful" Koji shook his head, "I don't know if you've ever been with a woman that's sick, but you can't be…rough."

Keiji scowled and grumbled lowly, "You and mom don't seem to have any issues…"

Koji's nonchalant look changed to a glare for the first time, "I have check ups bimonthly, I speak with my doctor and your grandfather about things. I'm not going to risk my life. Are you going to risk Celia's?"

Keiji sputtered indignantly, "O-of course not!"

"Then keep it in your pants until she's had a check-up" Koji waved his hand, "She's a lovely girl, Keiji, and I just don't want to see anything happen to her."

Keiji nodded, understanding, and his father slapped him on the back, "Well, enough of that. Let's go back with the others."

Keiji grimaced and scolded himself. It was true, he didn't really know the lengths of Celia's illness…and after seeing his father battle with it only two years ago, he should know better. Feeling a tad glum, he was caught off guard when he was tackled around the waist.

"Onii-sannnn!" sang the pink haired girl.

He glanced down, shocked, "Rosa?? Oh my God, you're taller!"

She 'nyahed' and he grinned, picking her up, "That's okay, onii-san will always be bigger than you."

"Nah uh!" she pouted.

"Where's your other half?" he questioned, glancing around.

"Miru's dumb" she pouted.

"Aww, another twin disagreement?" he sighed, walking to where he assumed his mother and Celia was.

Celia was in the kitchen, sipping tea, and chatting with Popuri as the woman drank…

"Oh my God, coffee" Keiji gasped, mesmerized, taking it from her.

Popuri smirked, "Keiji always was prone to taking my coffee, even when he was little." (x)

Celia giggled, "He's definitely a caffeine addict."

He snorted, "I just can't get my coffee to taste as good as mama's."

"Who's this?" asked Rosa bluntly, sitting in Keiji's free arm.

He glanced at her before 'ohing', "Rosa, this is a very good friend of mine, Celia. Celia, this is my baby baby sister Rosa. She has a twin but seems they aren't on good terms at the moment."

Celia cooed, "She's so cute."

"Don't let her fool you" Keiji snorted.

Rosa kicked him a little and he grinned. Before anything else could be said, another male about Keiji's height busted in.

"Aunt Po, is your stupid son here YET?" he demanded.

Keiji glowered, standing so he was staring directly at the side of the fellow. The demander finally looked to his side, though not all that disturbed.

"Oh, there you are" he said plainly.

Keiji growled, "You—"

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Jyun said suddenly, his tone shifting.

Celia blushed, standing and bowing, "I'm Celia."

"Celia…you always did have hot employees, Aunt Po, she's--"

"Taken" snarled Keiji at him, "AND she's here with me from Wasuredani."

"What do you mean, 'taken'?"

"Meaning she's MY girlfriend" Keiji grunted.

"Well I'll be damned, Keiji has a girlfriend" Jyun snickered, "Took long enough, I thought you were gay."

Keiji dropped Rosa gently on the ground before busting after his cousin. Popuri scowled.

"Keiji, Jyun, stop that!"

Celia stared, wide-eyed, "Uh…a relative?"

"Hmm…? Oh, that's Jyun, Koji's twin brother's son…him and Keiji have always been like that. Jyun's about Kaede's age so he's younger and always used to try and drive Keiji insane."

Keiji and Jyun started to round through the kitchen when Popuri, obviously rather skilled at this, stepped between them.

"That is enough, you two" she said, "Now really, is this anyway to act?"

"He started it" Jyun stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever!" countered Keiji.

Popuri rolled her eyes as Celia giggled. Keiji being childish was adorable…Popuri smiled some.

"Ah, Celia, here I have you all cooped up in here. You have to meet everyone else."

Celia blinked. Everyone else? She followed, biting her lip, stifling a laugh as Popuri led the two by the ear as they continued to bicker.

She was surprised…wow. In the room, she recognized…Koji's…father. Unless he suddenly changed his clothes. And a lot of other people…

"Mm, what's my son done now?" sighed 'Koji', smirking in their direction.

Popuri sighed, releasing the two, shaking her head, "Nothing, I suppose…"

Keiji smirked before grasping Celia's shoulders, pushing her gently in front of him, "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Celia. Celia…this is everyone."

Jyun smirked, "See mama, Keiji's NOT gay."

The woman sitting beside 'Koji' flustered and scowled at her son. Keiji pouted, "Aunt Elli!"

"I didn't think you were gay! Just…asexual" she coughed.

Keiji cocked a brow and a snort came from behind, "Elli, you should know that your husband and I share the same blood which I've passed on to my child. There's no way in hell he's asexual."

Celia glanced behind her and was surprised…the…real Koji. She glanced to the other that laughed, "Seriously, El."

Keiji pouted more and Celia blushed, not sure what to contribute to this conversation. Keiji rolled his eyes, pointing, "Anyway…that's my uncle Nelly…you'll notice him and my dad look alike."

"Oh please" snorted Nelly, "I will always be the hotter twin."

Koji smacked him casually in the back of the head and coughed, 'denial'. Nelly leered at him and Koji crossed his arms, smiling deviously.

"Where's Jill?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably off making out with Cliff" Nelly waved his hand.

"Ugh…"

Popuri smirked at the two, "She said she wanted to get something before she came, jeez. And stop being so rude! Celia hasn't met everyone."

"Oh, yes…" Keiji blinked, "Cel, that's my oldest uncle, Shin, and his wife, Aunt Lyla. Her and mama are cousins."

Shin, looking rather young for being the 'oldest' uncle, smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Celia."

Lyla giggled, "I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well" she smiled.

"Of course, Uncle Nelly…that's his wife, Aunt Elli. I guess the rest of their kids are MIA."

"Hoshiko had a project to complete but she'll be here tomorrow. Kyo…lord knows where that boy is" Elli sighed, "But welcome, Celia! I'm glad you're joining us for the holidays."

He introduced his Uncle Tony and Aunt Karen, his Uncle Shawn, his cousins…Celia now could definitely appreciate what Steiner had said about Keiji possibly being lonely. She wondered if Keiji had ever been alone before with all this family.

The door opened in the distance and the pitter patter of footsteps came loudly. All turned to the doorway where tiny Sachiko was standing, still wearing her boots.

"Un-ca!" she proclaimed.

Steiner, almost magically appearing behind her, scowled, scooping her up, "You, young lady, know that we have to take our shoes off first."

She pouted as Steiner pulled off her shoes, dropping her as she pranced over to Keiji, hugging his leg. Keiji chuckled, sweeping her up, kissing her cheeks.

"Hey there, lady."

She giggled, hugging his neck, "Unca here!"

Steiner crossed his arms, smirking, looking behind him as Kaede walked in, looking exhausted, "We should just leave her in Wasuredani with him."

"Might give us a break" Kaede groaned wearily.

Keiji smirked, dropping on to the couch as Sachiko played with his stray strands of hair, "She could…"

Koji snorted, peeking over Keiji's shoulder and crossing his eyes, "No way."

Sachiko giggled delightedly at her grandfather, swatting at him. Keiji chuckled and Jyun groaned, "I'm so hungrryyyy!"

"All right, Jyun" sighed Popuri, standing, "Let's start heading out."

Steiner slung his arm around Kaede's waist as the huge crowd started to walk out. Celia, captivated by this family, was startled when Keiji slipped his hand into hers, Sachiko still in his other arm. Celia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, content…she wanted it to be like this.

But…if neither of them were ready to yield on where to live, what would they do?

* * *

"…Eel?" (x)

Keiji smirked at her, "Yes, eel, Celia. It's really good."

They were out having sushi, the entire family. Jill and Cliff eventually made it, looking a bit weary. Takeru had gotten messy after getting into a bit of a fight on the playground…funny thing was…

"We could have just run" pouted Sharron, scowling at the younger boy.

Takeru, just five years old, pouted as well, "They were being stupid though!"

Seems some random kids snatched the book Sharron was reading and threw it in the mud. Sharron, ten years old, yelled at them how stupid they were and they, enraged, pulled her long hair. So little Takeru stepped up to the plate…

"I'm proud of you, Takeru" sighed Steiner, "I promise Sharron to you when you're old enough to marry."

"Steiner!" scoffed Sharron.

"Way to go, Takeru, you have an older woman" Jyun replied, sipping sake. (xx)

Takeru looked puzzled and Jill smirked widely, "I don't think I'm going to have an arranged marriage for my baby."

Keiji chuckled, shaking his head, as Celia smiled nervously. Arranged marriages…Keiji glanced at her, feeding a tiny clump of rice to Sachiko, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…"

"No, what's wrong?" he hedged, sipping his sake.

"Really, nothing, just remembering my arranged marriage…"

Keiji choked harshly, coughing violently, "WHAT?!"

She waved her hand, picking up her glass of water, "I didn't go through with it, of course."

He glowered at her and Steiner laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face, man."

Jilliana giggled and Kaede chuckled, sipping sake. Koji glowered at her, "Who told you you could drink, young lady?"

"Daddy, please" she scoffed, "Keiji's drinking."

Koji glowered at Keiji, "Stop drinking."

"Ha, you're funny, dad" Keiji grinned, drinking.

Celia smirked at him, "Keiji…"

He pouted, finishing the small cup, and sighing, "Ruin my fun."

Koji sighed, drinking, "I was teasing anyway."

Keiji chuckled, pouring more, and Celia bit her lip. The idea of eating the 'sea snake' had been unappetizing at first…but Keiji was right, it was pretty good. Sachiko reached for some and he bit off most of it. He chuckled as she opened her mouth expectantly, giving her the smaller part.

"I see, your parents don't feed you, do they?" he cooed.

"Psh" Steiner grunted, "She's just always hungry."

Sachiko gurgled before standing and toddling around the table to Jyun who was having yakisoba (xxx). He smirked at her and gave her some as well. Celia laughed a little when the little girl came to her. Sachiko was the cutest thing…

"_Well, seeing how you gave into Keiji, kids shouldn't be an issue anymore."_

She blushed and smiled at Keiji as he laughed about something with his male cousins. Maybe.

* * *

Celia hummed softly as she walked around on the rather cozy deck of the Yagami home…Popuri told her that they heated it during the winter months. They were all inside, chatting and laughing about something or the other. But little Sachiko started to get restless so she offered to walk around with her. It didn't take long for the toddler to fall asleep and Celia was just enjoying the bliss.

"Little monster finally go under?"

She jumped a little and glanced back to see Koji walk out. Celia blushed sheepishly.

"She's a good little girl."

He chuckled and walked over to stare up at the stars, murmuring, "Yea, she's my little princess."

Keiji's father seemed fairly odd to her. Keiji seemed to get more of his fiery outgoing personality from his mother while his father was calm and relaxed. She was pretty sure she'd seen him get a bit angry once this evening but even then, she wasn't sure. He was…nonchalant? His face didn't read emotions…

"Hmm…is Keiji all right out there?"

She was startled when he interrupted her thoughts. Was Keiji…? She blinked, "I think he's fine, why?"

"I don't know…he just seems…smaller."

"Smaller?"

"Like, he's lost weight, I suppose. And the boy's never been as pale as his sister…" Koji sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…worry, I guess."

Celia slowly came beside him, still holding Sachiko, "It's all right…I'd be worried too if my son was far away from me."

Koji sighed gently, "You don't have kids yet but…they grow up in an absolute blur. I can remember back when Keiji was running around in diapers and it seems like yesterday. Kaede…I remember when SHE was the baby and now she has one of her own. There's no doubting that Kei's a man now, just…"

Celia couldn't help smiling, "But he'll always be your son."

Koji seemed to ponder this and smiled softly, "I'm protective of my girls, y'know? Just that instinct, I guess. I was skeptical of Kaede's choice at first but Steiner's a good guy…"

She tilted her head and he slowly took Sachiko from her, "But I know that my son has picked someone special…take care of him for me."

She blushed and nodded rapidly as he smiled back at her, walking back inside. Leaning against the railing, she was at a loss…his parent's actually liked her? …Why'd that surprise her so much? It was…touching. She bit her lip…she wanted to take care of Keiji.

"Baby, you out here?"

Celia looked up and smiled at Keiji who looked a little tired but content. He was _happy _here, wasn't he? Walking over to her, he slung his arms around her, kissing her neck. Pouting sheepishly, she hugged his shoulders.

"Bad boy…we're at your parent's house, aren't we?"

He grinned, "Well, they're preoccupied…"

But suddenly he stopped and sighed, "Then again, my dad yelled at me for this already…"

She gawked, stunned, "…What?"

"Oh, uh, he noticed the hickeys…"

She blinked, not sure what a hickey was…he smirked at her, "Jeez, Cel, if you're going to give them to me, you should at least know what they are."

He pulled down his collar, pointing out the numerous markings on his neck. While she had wondered about them, she hadn't actually thought they were HER fault. She turned bright red.

"Y-your dad knows we had--"

"Yea…"

She buried her face in her hands, utterly humiliated. This was horrible…

"But yea, he said I should probably be more careful with you…and he's right. I would hate to have the same thing that happened to him happen to you" he murmured, stroking her cheek.

Celia looked up at him, puzzled, as he sighed, "He has an immune deficiency as well. About two years ago, he was extremely ill…he was stressed out but on top of that, I don't think he was taking the best care of himself always being worried about us, y'know?"

She was stunned…his…dad also…? Keiji suddenly chuckled.

"But I think it's cool. It means he likes you…which is good, because…" he hugged her, "I like you a lot."

She blushed, hugging him back tightly, "I like you too…"

"You better" he grinned playfully before taking her hand, "C'mon though…the last ferry's gonna leave soon so we better head out."

"All right….we'll be back tomorrow though?"

He chuckled, "Yea…Christmas."

She smiled happily as they walked away…

If it could feel like this…if she could feel so comfortable around his family, people she'd just met…

Then maybe, just maybe, moving to live with Keiji wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

(x)…yes, eel. I'm sure there's sushi fans and I'm sure some are like, absolutely horrified at the idea. (Look up what an eel looks like if you're just confused) But alas, I tried it...at my college cafeteria at that (yes, our college serves sushi. Weirddd) but…it was actually not bad. I don't like sushi that much but the eel has an actual flavor I can tolerate…still, creeps me out what it looks like in life in my head n.n;

(xx) Just in case, sake is Japanese rice wine.

(xxx) Yakisoba is like noodles in this weird kind of sauce but it's really good. One of my Japanese facilitators gave it to us as a treat.

Extra note, I'm not sure if everyone reading ever pursued Celia (or even have the game, lol) but she actually was engaged to marry someone else (never seen) in the game! Her series of events are called _o-miai_ which is the arranged meeting between the two, I believe. If she has four hearts with you, though, she decides not to go through with it. And I can very well see why she'd be ticked off if you just decided to go and marry Muffy XD


	11. This Christmas

**Chapter 11**: This Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews, peeps! I'm glad that I can still draw people in n.n This particular fic bothers me because it seems kind of rushed and doesn't flow as well as I want but oh well…I reread my original fic, Step Towards the Future, and I plan on reworking it once the series is over so…a little while but it's all good. Lol, yea, Celia was kind of…I don't know, farm obsessed. But really, none of the characters had any depth. I don't think I've heard so much talking about the weather ever. Ah well…anyway, there's a pic of Keiji, Kaede, Miru, and Rosa over on my devi for ya'll so check it out and happy reading!

* * *

Celia sighed, rolling over in the huge bed. She frowned when she noticed that Keiji's space was cold… sitting up, she scowled sleepily, staying that way for a few minutes before crawling out of bed. Rubbing her eyes as she wandered through the hallway, the smell of cinnamon struck her nose. Coming to the kitchen, she found Keiji humming as he cooked. She pouted and hugged his waist. He jumped a little and glanced back at her before chuckling.

"Good morning there."

"Good morning" she murmured, resting her ear against his back, "You've made breakfast since we got here…"

He grinned, setting the spatula down, and turning around, kissing her passionately.

"Mm, that's okay. I like making breakfast…"

"Still" she pouted, kissing his neck.

He smirked, gently nudging her away, "It's Christmas, baby, you can give me hickeys after. I want to look somewhat chaste."

She swatted at him and he laughed, "I'm kidding…I rather taste you."

Celia gasped, flustering, as he pressed her against the counter, kissing her feverishly. Groaning as his lips caressed hers in a heat of passion, she hugged his neck, dragging his shirt over his head. He returned the sound as she ran her fingers down his back, reaching for the zipper of his pants…

Sighing as the trill of the telephone interrupted, he growled and sat up, answering, then rushing back to the food he'd been cooking. Celia sighed, surprised that she was disappointed. God, she was getting bad…

"Mm, here."

She looked up, startled when Keiji was pressuring something against her lips. Sighing, she opened her mouth…mm, that was the cinnamon. Celia groaned.

"That's so yummy!"

He mock-scowled, "Hey…only I'm supposed to make you moan like that, lady."

She smirked at him, taking the rest of the pastry, "Who was that?"

"Oh…the guy that owns the farm really."

This gave Celia pause, "Oh?"

"Yea, just wanted to check in, I guess" he shrugged, "The babies due soon so…"

"Oh…" Celia murmured.

"But…enough of that. I think we were busy with something" he smiled seductively.

Celia bit her lip but it all became muddled when Keiji slipped her nightgown over her head…

She still wasn't sure what she was going to do with this issue of living arrangements but…she'd worry about it later.

* * *

"Kaede, what are you doing over there?" scowled Jyun, playing the drums.

"Shut up, Jyun" scowled Kaede, playing the 'guitar'.

"WHY am I rapping?" scowled Steiner.

"Will you all shut up and pay attention?" grunted Keiji, playing bass.

Steiner sighed, "_Yea, yea, yea…it's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin, it's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win. It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain, it's sad it happened and it's a shame. You want it all but you can't have it…yea, yea, yea. It's in your face but you can't grab it. What. Is. It? It's it. What is it? It's it. What is it? It's it…_ what the hell is this?"

They laughed at him as Celia watched, puzzled. They'd been playing video games almost since they'd gotten there…Keiji said this was 'Rock Band'™. Celia found it strange that they were playing toy instruments but it actually translated into the game…weird.

"I want to sing next" Jyun called.

"I want drums" Keiji called.

"Ugh, so I'm on guitar again?" scowled Kaede.

"Kaede, back before you had a kid, you were the Guitar Hero™ masteress. What happened?" smirked Jyun.

She huffed, "I can still play!"

Steiner smirked, picking up the bass, "Now look what you've done. Now she's going to put it on hard and fail us."

Kaede swung the guitar at his head and he laughed, "I love you, baby."

Keiji chuckled and glanced back at Celia before frowning, "Oh my God, Celia, I'm sorry…I'm just ignoring you…"

She waved her hand, "No, no! I'm fine. Have fun."

"All right" he smiled, "You should play next."

She blushed, shaking her head, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Singing is fun" Steiner yawned, "As long as you're not asking the GERMAN guy to RAP."

They grinned and Celia giggled. Popuri peeked out and smirked, "I guess you're all kids at heart still, I see…?"

"Yep, mama" grinned Keiji.

Popuri sighed, "And my daughter would rather hang with the guys than help me cook?"

The guys all coughed loudly and Kaede flicked them off, "I'll kill all of you!"

Popuri shook her head, smirking, and Celia laughed, standing, "I'll help you."

Popuri brightened, "Great!"

Celia stood and Keiji slung an arm around her before she left, kissing her. Everyone awed and he flustered, glowering at them. Celia giggled, kissing his neck to irk him. He'd declared when a hickey popped up on the back of his neck that she had a neck fetish. He smirked at her as she skipped off.

Jyun snorted, "You two sure are…affectionate."

Keiji watched as the screen loaded, "Yea…"

Steiner cocked a brow as they started to play, though still discussing, "You don't seem happy."

"I've never been happier…just…she's not willing to leave Wasuredani and come live with me."

"And you want to get the hell out of there" Steiner finished the thought.

"Basically speaking."

Jyun sang, "_One two three, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really want to make you mine. I said you look so fine that I really want to make you mine."_

Kaede frowned, "Well, why don't you move her _here_?"

Keiji shook his head, "I said--"

"You said she won't live with you…and I'll assume you mean the city."

"Yea…?"

"Move her here to Mineral Town."

Keiji briefly stopped playing before continuing, "Mineral Town…?"

"It's the suburbs, man. She gets all homesick for the farm, my dad owns one" Jyun pointed out in the tapping part.

"Yea, and you'd only be about an hour away from work" Steiner continued, "It's a perfect plan, if you ask me."

Keiji stood, still surprised that he hadn't thought about it, before glancing back as Jyun finished the song…

…It was perfect.

* * *

Celia was a bit worried about walking into the den with the rowdy men. They were yelling and screaming, laughing…it just reminded her of some of the times she had to go get Marlin from one of his binge drinking flings at the bar. She couldn't count how many times she'd had passes made at her at these times. But…swallowing hard, she carried the plate of cookies into the room.

As she expected, the men were drinking beer. But they were more yelling over the card game they were immersed in, money all over the table. Blinking, she walked in to set the cookies on the table. She almost felt shaky but…it went surprisingly…quiet. Staring around as she put the cookies between them, she asked.

"Uh, Yagami-san sent these. She said if you're going to ruin your appetites with beer…"

Nelly snickered, "Ruin my appetite indeed. I'm flippin' famished."

"I know, God" Koji sighed, "Mama and Keiba aren't here yet though…"

Celia was a bit dumbfounded…Koji still called his mother mama too?? Koji scooted over suddenly and patted the seat beside him.

"Come and join us. The guys suck tonight."

"Whatever" snorted Shawn.

Celia blushed, "I don't know how to play…"

"Oh, it's simple. I'll teach you."

Celia blushed more at the offer before sitting down. Nelly sighed, "I'm sorry, Celia, you're my nephew's girlfriend but you're going down tonight."

Celia blinked and Koji smirked at him, shuffling, "Ignore him, he's just talking smack."

"Care to make it interesting, futago?" Nelly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Koji grinned, "Not with my kids here."

"God, you've gotten all wise and crap in your old age, you're no fun anymore" sighed Nelly.

"My old age, huh?" Koji smirked widely.

"That's right. I'm a few minutes younger than you, in my prime" Nelly stuck out his tongue.

Koji suddenly looked surprisingly devious, "You know, what if we got switched?"

"'Switched'?"

"Yea, you know, what if YOU'RE Koji and I'M Nelly. That'd mean, legally, that really, YOU'RE married to Popuri with four kids and I'M married to Elli with three kids, meaning that I own the farm and YOU'RE a stock broker, and--"

Nelly threw one of the tops of the beer at him, "Shut up with your psycho mind games, ya' freak!"

Koji laughed and Shin chuckled, "I never thought about it…could be true."

"Oh, I will kick your freakin' ass, onii-san" scowled Nelly.

Shin grinned, toying with his ear, "Really…?"

"Seriously, Nerimaru, Shin would go all commando on you" Koji snorted, dealing.

"I would take the risk."

Celia giggled as Koji shook his head, "I think I'd rather be Koji. You didn't seem to get the brains out of the two of us."

"Is that SO, Nerimaru?" Nelly glowered.

Koji grinned again, "I think so, Koji."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You two are so crazy drunk."

Shawn chuckled, "Well, whatever, let's start the game. Hand me a beer, Tony."

One was handed across to him and Tony reached for another, "Want one, Celia?"

She was surprised and Koji cocked a brow, "You're offering booze to my son's girlfriend, Tony? How would your son's girlfriend's parents like that?"

Tony smirked, "I was being polite, onii-san. We do have wine coolers."

Keiji and her had been having a few of those back at the apartment and she absolutely loved them…and yet, how would that look to Keiji's dad?

"Uh…" she mumbled, at a loss.

"I don't suggest beer but if you want a wine cooler" shrugged Koji.

Celia blushed, "Then…strawberry?"

"Gotcha" Tony replied, reaching into the fridge.

She took the bottle, opening it, wondering how Marlin and Vesta would react to this. Really, she didn't know how to react to this but…

"All right, Celia, this is how it works…" Koji said, showing her the cards.

But all in all…she was happy. Koji's family…they were wonderful.

* * *

"My Kei-chan has a girlfriend?! I'm so happy!"

Keiji smiled as his grandmother as he led her into the kitchen, "I really like her…she was startled to learn you were my grandma."

Upon entering, he was surprised to find his mother chatting with Elli, Lyla, Leslie (Shawn's Wife), Karen, and Jill…but no Celia. Frowning, he looked around before questioning.

"Um…I thought Celia was helping you cook?"

"Oh, we're done! I sent her to give cookies to your father and his little poker party but she never came back…"

He scowled and walked back, unsure if he exactly wanted his girlfriend hanging out with his drunken uncles. He knew they'd never harm her, they just had a tendency to get a little…wild. Opening the door, he wasn't sure how to take in what he was seeing…

Celia was shooting dice…

Somehow, it warped all sense of reality in his mind.

"Crap!" she hissed , snapping her fingers, and taking a long swig of Heineken.

Keiji, still at an absolute loss, wondered how this came to happen…and why? Finally regaining his composure.

"…Celia, um…what are you doing?"

She looked up, still apparently sober enough to blush, "We're shooting dice!"

"I can um…see that. Why?" he rubbed his face.

"Now Keiji, I invited her to learn how to play poker then I taught her how to shoot dice. We're bonding" Koji nodded, drinking his own bottle.

Keiji's eyes shifted upward in thought on that one but came up with nothing so he slowly walked over and grasped Celia's hand, "Well, I'm…not quite sure I want you to turn my baby into a…gambling drinker. But uh, grandma's finally here."

"Sweettt, food!" Keiba stood, having arrived about an hour ago.

They all leapt up to go to the table and Celia pouted, "I'm not drunk!"

"Uh huh…" he smirked, chuckling, "What got into you?"

"It was fun" she pouted more.

Dana was sitting at the table when Keiji brought Celia in. He sat her beside him and smiled.

"Sorry, daddy was being a bad influence and boozing her up" Keiji nodded.

"Koji" scolded Dana.

Koji sighed, "Now really, I wasn't boozing anyone."

Keiji chuckled, "Grandma, this is Celia. Celi, this is my grandma."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm sorry my miscreant child is so bad" Dana grunted, pulling Koji's ear as he grinned.

Celia blushed, "Oh no, uh…."

Suddenly a blond man walked in, raising an eyebrow, "What's he done now?"

Dana sighed, releasing Koji as Koji fixed his hair, "Hey dad."

Celia was stunned. Dad?? Keiji smiled, "Hey grandpa."

The man smiled, "Keiji, long time no see. How is the farm coming?"

"Well, it wasn't really bad to begin with but…"

"Hmm, well that's not too bad, is it?" the man questioned, sitting next to his wife.

"Nah…oh! This is Celia" he introduced brightly, "And Celia, this is my grandfather, Yamada."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled, still a bit confused. Keiji had a strange family…it was a sea of brunettes and then a blond hair blue eyed guy…

"And this is who you were…boozing up?" smirked Yamada, cocking a brow.

Koji grinned and Celia blushed, "Well, I was just drinking wine coolers…"

Keiji snorted, "That was a Heineken you were drinking, lady. Dad does have a tendency of turning girls into tomboys though…"

Kaede smacked his head as she walked in, Sachiko in her arms, and he laughed as Koji lightly leered at him. Celia shook her head but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

No matter though…

She really liked Keiji's family…

Smiling at Keiji as he chattered with his family, she felt blissful in her head. Maybe because she really liked him…

* * *

"Meow meow!"

Sachiko chased after the white kitten her daddy had brought her, delighted, yelling 'meow meow'. Kaede sighed.

"We already have a baby to take care of, now we have a kitten."

Steiner waved a hand, "All we have to do is feed it and have it's nails trimmed. It's an easy pet."

Sharron sighed, "It still needs attention, Steiner."

Sachiko squealed as the cat 'mewed' at her and Steiner smiled, "My Sachi has it under control."

Celia was touched by how doting Steiner was to his family. It still got her though, Kaede being younger than Keiji and yet still having a job, a husband, and a daughter. She wished she was that…responsible.

She blushed and smiled, playing with the pendant Keiji had given her for Christmas. It was gold with a beautiful teardrop diamond. She bit her lip. He got her a lot of things and she'd only gotten him one present. He'd said he didn't mind, he liked spoiling her but…well, he'd also said if it really bothered her, she can make it up to him later. She smirked, shaking her head. Insatiable.

Keiji yawned, playing with his new iPod, "This has been great…I really can't wait to come home."

Celia grimaced and Popuri cried, "I want my baby to come home too!"

Keiji smiled some, glancing at Celia, "Well…"

Staring at his clock, he sighed, "We have to go…we're going back tomorrow…"

Popuri looked stunned, "This is so sudden! You can't stay for another day or two?"

Keiji sighed, "Unfortunately not, mama…"

Celia stood and watched as Keiji hugged each of them, expressing how good it was to see them. Celia bowed, blushing happily.

"It was nice meeting all of you! I'm glad that I got to come with Keiji, this was wonderful."

Popuri clasped her hands together happily, "Of course! I hope that you'll come back with him."

Celia blushed more and Keiji smirked, "No dropping hints, mama."

"Pooh!"

Keiji waved after them, all of them watching after him. Celia bit her lip as they boarded the ferry, watching the flurries fall outside. They were silent for the first ten minutes before Keiji murmured.

"Hey, Cel…I…was thinking. I, uh, know you don't like the city that much but…"

She flustered, "I-I think I could get used to it, Keiji, I--"

"Wait, wait, I'm thinking instead of the city, we could live in Mineral Town--…what? Did…you actually decide…?" he questioned, wide-eyed.

"Mineral Town?" she questioned before blinking, "I…I did like it a lot there. It was a lot quieter than the city."

"But…you actually want to come with me?" he whispered.

Celia leant over and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips, "I want to come with you."

His red eyes gazed at her before he smiled widely, hugging her against him tightly. She giggled, content, before she felt her stomach flop.

Of course…now she just had to tell the two back home.


	12. Blessings

**Chapter 12**: Blessing

**Disclaimer**: I would STRANGLE the translators if I owned Harvest Moon so since you haven't heard of any deaths, I don't own it.

**Author's Note**: I am so…so…ticked. I was reading through Wikipedia and came across the Harvest Moon DS Cute…

My readers, Steiner's name is now 'Skye'.

WHAT?

WHO thought of that? What is wrong with 'Steiner'?! It's not even in Japanese!! x spazzes and kills x I'm sorry. Skye is actually a cool name but not for someone everyone's known as STEINER up until this point. And I even checked behind Wiki and it seems that it's true! So very, very angry…x blood boils x

Well, I don't care. His name is and always will be 'Steiner' to me. Happy reading and happy very late v-day!

* * *

"She's acting too funny!"

Vesta scowled, watching as Celia, not going through her usual measures of sneaking towards Keiji's farm, walked over, blatant about exactly where she was going. It really didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what she was doing though…

She'd come home, take something from her room, leave, and come back to go to bed. Vesta heard the door open at night though and not open back up until early morning…she was not only sneaking to see Keiji in the night…

She was slowly moving out.

"We have to stop her" scowled Vesta.

"How?" grunted Marlin, "She's become stubborn. Too stubborn!"

"…We'll have to come up with something. She belongs HERE…I thought you wanted her! Why aren't you fighting for her?" Vesta snapped.

"Because" he scoffed, "She's become too volatile to deal with ever since that bastard came into town."

"…We just have to do something, something that will keep her here…and make her want to LEAVE him" Vesta mused.

"Set him up?" Marlin crossed his arms.

"No…he'll be suspicious. We have to somehow set _her _up."

Marlin frowned before cocking a brow, "I…think I have an idea."

* * *

Celia rushed through the door in late February, looking around for Keiji. She squealed when his warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his silky hot lips dancing across her neck.

"You're late" he whispered huskily.

"Sorry…" she whispered, closing her eyes and turning around.

Kissing him, backing him against the door, she slid her fingers down the buttons of his shirt, shifting it over his shoulders, running her tongue down his chest. He trembled as she softly pulled his throbbing manhood out of his pants, kneeling down in front of him and licking the tip teasingly. Keiji groaned before smiling nervously, looking towards the window.

"You know…we should…_unn_, stop being so…so…"

She continued to pleasure him before softly pulling away, staring at him through sulky eyes, "So…?"

"…I forgot" he whispered.

She giggled softly and ran her tongue down his shaft before grasping his hands, dragging him back to his bedroom. Shoving him onto his back, she dragged down his pants and smiled seductively. He looked at her before smiling some.

"A few weeks, baby…"

"Really?" she murmured, "I wasn't counting."

He frowned, stopping her hands and untied the back of her apron, "You're not excited…?"

"I'm excited" she chuckled, helping him with the back of the dress, "Just happens to be the last thing on my mind right now."

He grinned, turning her over under him, "Well then, let me take care of that."

After they messed around for a while, Celia lied in bed next to Keiji, knowing why this Mineral Town move was weighing down on her and yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to take care of the problem. She rubbed her face, shaking her head. But she had to call…at least, before Marlin and Vesta called and convinced them to come and yell at her…

Picking up Keiji's phone, she dialed the number to the home she'd had no part in and waited for an answer.

"Moshi moshi!!"

Celia smiled, "Hello, Kyo."

"Ane-san" sang the little boy.

She sighed and played with Keiji's hair as he slept, "How are you, dear?"

"School's dumb" the boy said plainly.

She laughed softly, "I'm sorry…you don't have any friends?"

"Yea, but the teachers are mean and they yell at m--"

He stopped and Celia sighed as she heard her father's voice in the background, demanding who Kyo was talking to.

"Ane-san, daddy wants to talk to you" Kyo said sadly.

"All right, sweetie, we'll talk again soon, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay!"

She took a deep breath as the voice of her father's voice crossed the line, "Celia?"

"Hi otoo-san…" she murmured.

Her father was a fairly strict man, really what made her so confused about Keiji's dad…her dad would die ten times over before giving her booze and teaching her how to play cards. She bit her lip to keep from giggling, the idea amusing. No, stay focused, Celia!

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Uh, no, actually" she smiled faintly, watching as Keiji turned over, "I was just calling to inform you that…uh, I'm moving."

There was an uncomfortable pause and she imagined her father sitting in the study as he smoked one of the cigarettes her mother so hated. The creak of his chair gave this fact away.

"Moving…Vesta and Marlin are actually leaving?"

She grimaced and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "No, dad, um, only I'm leaving…"

"Oh really?" he said dryly, "And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"Mi-mineral Town…" she whispered, quickly losing her nerve.

"Mineral Town…?" he almost sounded surprised, "Why's that…?"

"Uh, well--"

"Celi, who are you on the phone with?" Keiji mumbled, making her jump.

She groaned to herself as her father demanded, "Who is that?"

"Uh, th-that's why I'm moving to Mineral Town…" she blushed.

Keiji sat up groggily, his eyes narrowed as she awaited a response, her heart throbbing.

"…Unacceptable."

She winced as her father input, "I have to meet this gentleman first."

Celia stared, wide-eyed, "We'll come in two days."

Before she could another word in, he'd clicked off and she was left at a complete loss. Keiji rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, "Celia…?"

"Uh, just, um, calling Muffy" she laughed nervously, hanging up the phone.

He glowered, or, was just sleepy, before settling back in bed and pulling her on top of him. Her heart was going insane though…her dad…was not going to like this.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" sobbed Celia.

Muffy, cleaning a glass, sighed, "Is your daddy an army guy?"

Celia glanced at her, shaking her head slowly, and Muffy smirked, "Then you're lucky. My dad might as well have had all of my boyfriends in battle. Keiji is a likeable guy so I wouldn't be worried."

Celia stood, smoothing the jean skirt that Keiji's grandmother had sent her, the matching green empire shirt from Popuri, and the boots from the shopping with Kaede and Jilliana…she smiled. It kind of made her feel more comfortable.

"All right…I'm ready" she set her chin.

"Good luck" giggled Muffy.

"Thanks" smiled Celia nervously, "I'll call you later?"

"You better!"

Celia left the bar and walked back towards Vesta and Marlin's farm. The two were outside as she walked to stand near the entrance. Marlin stared at her, stunned, and Vesta growled.

"What are you wearing?! You look like-like-"

Celia glanced to the side, her eyes narrowed as she cocked a brow, almost daring Vesta to say anything more. Vesta gritted her teeth and Celia kept herself from rolling her eyes. She wondered why she'd dressed like the woman for so long…

"Celia!!"

Snapping out of it, she laughed happily as her little brother dove into her arms, "Kyo! Oh, you've grown so much."

Marlin and Vesta looked puzzled as the Sawamoto family came on the scene. Celia smiled softly, dropping her brother on his feet carefully. Her parents…

Her mother was a beautiful woman with long silky brown hair. She was of Italian descent, a former model that walked the catwalks of Milan… she was tall and her skin was such a beautiful tone. Celia smiled wider to herself. She used to be envious of her own mother, but…

Her father, an even taller man with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a business suit walked ahead of her mother, staring at her as if she was a stranger.

"…You look…different."

She sighed and her mother giggled, "You're adorable! Come give me a hug!"

Celia smiled softly and embraced her mother. She stared at her father who cocked a brow at her. She blushed and he rolled his eyes.

"I expect a hug from my daughter, Celia."

She chuckled despite herself and hugged him. She pulled away after a moment and she started to open her mouth when her mother squealed.

"That skirt…!"

Celia glanced at her, confused, and the woman looked cross, "I've seen every available design of Yagada! I've never seen that skirt before…"

Celia blushed and opened her mouth, "Uh, actually, I guess it was specially designed…"

Her mother looked confused as her father smiled at Marlin and Vesta, "Hello, you two."

"Yutaka…Bella, what brings you here?" Vesta questioned, looking nervous.

"Well, Celia says she plans on moving an--" started Bella, her mother.

"WHAT?" demanded Marlin, interrupting.

Vesta hit his arm quickly and Celia grimaced…she hadn't meant to tell them yet… Yutaka looked to her.

"What's this, Celia? You haven't told them…?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"…They'd try to stop me" she murmured.

Marlin looked irritated and Yutaka glanced at him, "And you don't think they'd have reason to?"

She rapidly shook her head and took her mother's arm, "C'mon, I want you to meet someone."

"All right" said Bella, glancing at her husband, puzzled.

They all followed, including Vesta and Marlin, who Celia knew was incensed. But no matter…they were going to leave in a week or two so might as well get it out now…

She glanced at her father and bit her lip. But she knew the man would not like this…he'd even tried to choose a husband for her, after all. She'd refused him and thus far, the only other man he'd approved was, well…Marlin.

"…Sawamoto-san?"

Celia jumped when her lover's voice interrupted her thoughts. She scowled at him, wondering why he was suddenly calling her that again…

"Keiji? What are you doing out here?"

She turned to her father, almost completely floored. They knew each other??

The man smiled, shaking Keiji's hand firmly, an American greeting, and Keiji replied, "I'm doing a coworker a favor. Should be leaving this month though…"

Keiji glanced at her, surprise in his eyes, as if he'd just put two and two together.

"Celia's…your daughter, Sawamoto-san?"

Yutaka glanced at her as well before laughing softly, "Yes she is…so this is why you're moving to Mineral Town, is it?"

Celia flustered and played with her ear, "Yea…how do you…?"

"His father and I went to school together. How is he, by the way? It's been a few years."

"He's good. I talked to him yesterday. I'm sure he'd be just as surprised" Keiji laughed, "Celia met him on Christmas…"

"I haven't met you before" said Bella, pouting, "Just like you, Yutaka, to keep your friends to yourself."

Keiji bowed politely, "My apologies. I'm Yagami Keiji."

The woman suddenly squealed, "Yagami?? That skirt??"

Keiji blinked and Celia had to smirk, "Yes, mama, this is Dana-san's grandson."

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!"

Keiji laughed softly and Celia could barely contain her own excitement. So this just proved miracles did happen.

* * *

Well…not everything could be perfect.

"So…Celia really liked this guy, eh?" Keiji questioned casually, sipping sake.

Celia glowered sulkily at her father who sighed, "Yes, and we were so stunned when she denied the marriage. Her mother was heartbroken."

"Not anymore" the woman laughed, drinking tequila.

Keiji laughed and Celia groaned, "Maybe we can…change the subject?"

"Keiji, I hope I can depend on you to take care of my daughter, right?" Yutaka questioned.

"Yutaka! This is madness!"

They all looked to Marlin who'd flown to his feet from the bar. Celia sighed again. This was great…Yutaka blinked.

"Marlin? What is?"

"J-just letting her go! You sent her HERE because of her condition! How is moving to the city helping?!"

Celia grimaced and scowled at Marlin. So what if it was true…?

"Somewhat true…" Yutaka relented.

"I wouldn't dream of moving her to the city" Keiji suddenly said, "That's why I had my father find us a house in Mineral Town."

Celia blinked at him, surprised. She remembered that he had said they were probably going to have to live in the city for at least a few months until he found something in Mineral but…

"Ah, see, nothing to worry about" laughed Yutaka, sipping heartily.

"B-but…" Marlin stuttered hopelessly.

"I'm…going to get the rest of my things" murmured Celia nervously, "If that's all right with you and Vesta."

He looked irritated but nodded swiftly before stalking out. Bella sighed, "He's not very happy, is he?"

"No…" Celia murmured, "But…I'm done with this life."

Keiji smiled softly at her and wondered how everything could work out so well…

* * *

"…We have to stop her."

"I know that!" Vesta grunted, "And I thought you said you knew how!"

"This is Celia, right…? Loyal and honorable type, you know?" Marlin muttered lowly.

"…What are you thinking?"

"Just that…she should get a taste of someone _other _than her beloved Keiji…what do you think?"

"…"


	13. Violated

**Chapter 13**: Violated

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon!

**Author's Note**: Not much to say but if you've read my other two…it's time for the shyte to hit the fan XD **AFTER GETTING SOME STARTLING REVIEWS I CAME BACK TO REVISE AND PUT TONS OF WARNINGS!! BEWARE OF CONTENT** Oh yea, and also, I know A LOT of people didn't like Rock but…I just couldn't put _her _with Griffin. **BEWARE**. Ah, yes, Gwen will be with Kyo, Nelly's youngest son. EDIT: Eve...oh, we will has funs with her n.n Happy reading! **BEWAREEEEEEE.**

* * *

Celia giggled as Keiji looked glum, pulling down his hammock.

"I'll give Wasuredani this…I had some really great naps here" he sighed.

She smirked at him before hugging his neck, kissing the corner of his lips, "And you know that'd be all you missed."

He grinned, nuzzling her cheek, "Pretty much. I'm taking the best thing with me…"

She blushed and sighed contently before releasing him as he placed the hammock in a box. They left tomorrow…she couldn't wait.

"Hi dolls!"

Celia glanced back as Muffy came on the scene with Rock following, glancing around. Celia smiled.

"Hi Muffy, Rock."

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" Muffy gushed, hugging her.

"You should come too…bit more happening than this place" Keiji replied, shuffling boxes around.

Muffy glanced at Rock and he scratched his head, "Mom and dad might not like it but could be cool."

"That'd be so awesome" giggled Celia.

Keiji smiled some and stretched, "Un, I can't wait, I really can't."

"So are you two getting married when you get to Mineral Town?" questioned Muffy.

Celia was starting to pick up a box but faltered, stunned, "M-married??"

Keiji chuckled some, "I don't know, it's up to Celia. I have no problem with whatever she wants to do."

She flushed as he kissed her, "Mm, I'm going to get some lemonade…you guys want anything?"

They all shook there heads and he nodded, heading inside. Rock blinked as his cell phone rang, holding up a finger to signal to excuse him as he answered. Muffy nodded at him before grinning at Celia, "You have to marry him."

Celia blushed painfully, "O-of course I want to."

Muffy giggled, "Of course…but I guess it's not a big deal. How's the sex?"

"Muffy!" gasped Celia, embarrassed.

"Oh come on…" winked Muffy, "I bet Keiji is really frisky."

Celia pouted, pink, crossing her arms, "N-no…"

"I'm insulted!"

Celia jumped and Muffy laughed, Keiji behind them drinking his lemonade, cocking a brow at her. Celia pouted at him, "Is… 'frisky' a good word to use?"

He grinned, "Maybe not…there are BETTER ones."

Muffy giggled and Celia smirked at him. One in a million…Keiji pressed the glass to his lips and looked over as if seeing through the row of farms before him, seeing that one particularly all the way at the end.

"I guess they aren't going to come see you off, eh?"

Celia grimaced and sighed, shaking her head. Muffy smirked, "I wouldn't worry about them…"

Rock returned and kissed her cheek, "I have to go cover for one of my buddies in Tokyo…" (x)

"That's a 5 hour trip!" Muffy exclaimed, aghast.

"I know" he laughed, "Hopefully I won't fall asleep…I'll see you later?"

"All right" she sighed, shaking her head.

He waved at them and Keiji and Celia waved back. Celia frowned after a moment though, considering something.

"You'll be like that, won't you?" she murmured to Keiji.

"Hmm…? Oh, well, of course, I'll probably be called up for emergency every once in a while" he replied, glancing at her.

She frowned and he kissed her temple, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Muffy smirked, punching her lightly in the shoulder, "Yea, don't be all sad with the one bringing home the bacon."

Keiji snickered and Celia realized…she didn't want to just sit around at home, doing nothing. She wanted to contribute too!

"I-I want a job as well though!" she blurted.

Keiji stared at her, surprised, "Really? I mean, you don't have to…"

"But I want to!"

Keiji scratched his head thoughtfully, "I guess I can ask my mom or dad to look for something when we get there."

Muffy sighed, "Oh Celia, you won't even let your man take care of you. Have I taught you nothing?"

Celia stuck out her tongue and Keiji laughed, "Ah, well…"

Muffy smiled, "I'm so happy that you guys will be together…I'll come see you off in the morning, k?"

"All right" Celia smiled as well, hugging the blonde.

She waved after them as she left and Celia sighed, turning and hugging Keiji's waist, kissing him dotingly.

"You know…we could just sleep until tomorrow…" Celia murmured.

But instead, Keiji picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and he sighed.

"I think we should get in a couple rounds, just for old time's sake."

"Keiji!"

"…Eh em."

They both jumped from shock and looked behind them…Vesta.

The woman had her hands folded and was staring at Celia sadly.

"So…you're leaving tomorrow?"

Keiji eased her to the ground and Celia grimaced, nodding, "Yes…"

Vesta stared at her a moment before smiling sadly, "We'll miss you, y'know? I know you and Marlin didn't get along very well but it always felt like you were apart of our family…"

Celia felt guilty before Vesta clasped her hands together, a pleading look entering her eyes, "Please…for…just today, can you come stay with us?"

Celia was surprised before glancing at Keiji who looked kind of ambiguous…

"…Honey?" she murmured, questioning.

He stared down at her and smiled, kissing her neck, "It's up to you, baby. I still have a few things to pack anyway, so…"

Celia softly nodded before turning and giving him a dizzying kiss, assuring him that she wasn't going to change her mind. Pulling away, his eyes were still closed and he glanced at her, smiling, before releasing her. Instantly she had second thoughts and maybe they COULD have a few…quickies.

She flushed and quickly shook her head before smiling at him. Vesta was staring at them and Celia could tell she was trying to keep from yelling at her…but whatever.

They walked down the way and she felt odd, walking to her old home…it felt…wrong, for some reason.

But she told herself it was because her home was with Keiji, in his arms, with him…it made her feel warm inside.

The walk was strangely silent as they continued before Vesta reached the door, turning it open. Celia walked in, about to greet Marlin…

Except…

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she demanded, flushing and turning her face away.

He was naked…

"Ugh! Why'd I agree to this?!" she growled, disgusted, reaching for the doorknob.

But a huge hairy arm beamed past her, trapping her. Her eyes widened, her pulse quickened, and she told herself that…that he _wouldn't. _

Marlin pulled strands of hair from out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, "Is this what you and your beloved…Keiji do, you little tramp?"

Her breath caught and hissed, "What Keiji and I do is none of your business, Marlin, now let me go!"

"Tell me something, Celia…would Keiji want something…dirty? Used?"

She nearly threw up, the fear drowning her. Before she knew it, she'd started to scream. He slapped her across the face, throwing her to the ground and holding her arms above her head. Celia shrieked, tears flooding down her face as he ripped off her clothes roughly. No! No one was supposed to touch her except Keiji! Why?!

She looked out of the corner of her eye where Vesta watched from afar. Celia sobbed.

"Vesta!! Please, help me!!"

The woman stared at her a moment longer….before turning and leaving. Celia felt something that surpassed horror, surpassed everything. She screeched as he filled her, forced her…

Used her…

…_No_….

She saw Keiji's smiling face fade as Marlin…_Marlin_ exploded inside of her.

* * *

Keiji grumbled, knocking furiously at Vesta and Marlin's door. They were going to miss their ferry! If they thought they could keep her here by guilting her, then they had another thing coming. Him and Celia would be together, he was taking her with him!

He pursed his lips, pinking a little, caressing the ring in his pocket…he'd ask her when the time was right. But when he saw it…he had to have it. It was too perfect to let go…

Finally, the door opened and he felt relieved…Celia. He smiled at her, about to question what the hold up was…but instead froze.

On her pale neck were a dozen of those little hickeys that she so loved to give him in the heat of the moment…

And he hadn't given them to her.

His lips parted, trying to find words to question, to demand WHAT was going on and what happened. But her gray eyes refused to meet his…she was wearing those clothes that they'd made her wear before.

"…Celia?" he whispered.

She shivered, "H-hi…"

Before Keiji got the nerves to ask, Marlin came, looking slovenly and just…disgusting. He slung his arm around Celia's shoulder…

And kissed her.

She swiftly turned her head away but didn't pull away from his grasp. All the color had drained from Keiji's face. Wh--?

"…Celia…wh-what the hell's going on?"

"Celia decided that she'd much rather be with me than you, slicker" Marlin replied, "There's nothing waiting for her there in your little town and that she's always belonged here…with ME."

"That can't be true!" snapped Keiji.

Celia squinted her eyes shut as tugged the lumpy dress down so a little of her cleavage showed…and more hickeys were on her chest. Marlin smiled at him a smile Keiji imagined Satan would have…

Keiji had never in his life felt so disillusioned and he glanced down at Celia, gaping at her, questioning, wanting to hear the truth from her mouth. This couldn't be true…they had everything planned…he wanted to spend his LIFE with her.

But her gray eyes finally met his and she replied, her voice quivering, "I'm sorry, Keiji, but I'm going to stay here."

She might has well have punched him square in the face and kicked him to death.

He-he saw her yesterday. When she kissed him, he KNEW. He KNEW that she wanted to spend her life with him too! Why was this happening? What had he done?! Why would she go to MARLIN after everything THEY'D been through?!

Bile rose in his throat and he backed away, covering his lips and hoping that he didn't look as close to tears as he felt. He bit the inside of his mouth, tasting blood, before finally stumbling out.

"F-fine. F—k if I care!" he yelled.

He rushed out, running towards where the ferry was, tears finally flowing down his face. He was confused, hurt, and utterly heart broken. How could this happen? Everything was so perfect…

* * *

Muffy scolded herself for sleeping late and knew she'd probably missed their departure…oh well. When Keiji mentioned moving, she thought it was probably the greatest idea ever. There was nothing here…

She paused, stunned, as Keiji beamed past her, practically flying away. As he passed, she saw tears in his eyes….what? Muffy stared, wide-eyed, then looked into Vesta's farm. Celia was standing there, staring at her feet, her hands clenched. Muffy rushed to her, utterly shocked. She grabbed Celia's arm, shaking her.

"Celia!! Keiji is leaving!! What are you doing?!"

"I…can't go with him" she whispered, sobbing.

"Why not?! Celia, he loves you! He's crying! Why are you doing this?!"

Celia burst into sorrowful tears, slipping to her knees and curling into a ball, "I can't!! I just can't!"

She cried uncontrollably and Muffy knelt, hugging her tightly, and glanced to Marlin who watched before snorting and walking back into his house. Muffy glared after him…

What the hell had he done?

* * *

(x) So one complaint about Rock was he was a slacker…I thought he'd make a great DJ though so that's his job in this series…lol.


	14. Truth

**Chapter 14**: Truth

**Author's Note**: Ah…almost, almost done…three more chapters…x.x Ah! I don't want to traumatize people (too much anyway)…suggestion to all my readers: while I DO rant a lot in my notes, I do give **warnings** here too when something sad or graphic might happen so still check them out. Thanks and 'happy' reading!

* * *

"_Kami, he's one of the most cut-throat lawyers I have ever met!"_

"_His 'fearlessly go-all-out' attitude makes him an incredible man" replied the owner of the law firm._

"_But this is Keiji…I thought at least KEIJI would be more compassionate…"_

"_That year he was off…it changed him."_

* * *

Keiji walked home, stalking past the places he visited after work. He stopped getting coffee from Miki in the morning, opting to drink the awful coffee in the office and he didn't see Ino anymore later in the day, choosing to sit and stare at his coffee mug until it was ice cold.

He'd gone over it so many times in his head that he'd come up with hundreds of different conclusions, all of them ending with him being alone.

He gripped his coffee mug tightly in his hands and pursed his lips. The one he'd gone with, the one that kept from shooting himself, was that she hadn't been as in love as he had…it hurt, but it wouldn't be the first time…

The doorbell rang and he sat there, listening to it ring over and over, hoping whoever it was would go away…but that they didn't leave meant it was either Kaede, Jyun, Steiner, his mom, or his dad…

If it was Jyun, Steiner, Kaede, or his mom, they'd just ring over and over in a never-ending loop…since there were spaces in between each ring. He stood, wandering over, and opened the door….

His dad.

Koji Yagami stood there, staring at his son, holding Tupperware…full of curry. Keiji never wanted to smile again but couldn't help the small one tugging at his lips.

"Still trying to make me feel better with food, dad? It's been six months and I don't ever feel anything…"

Koji sighed, closing the door behind him as Keiji took the curry to his kitchen, "You know I'm just worried about you, Keiji. The only thing you probably consume is coffee."

"I don't want to sleep."

Koji blinked at him, puzzled, as Keiji laughed bitterly, "If I sleep, I dream of her…but I guess it doesn't matter because if I'm awake, I think of her. Maybe I'm better off dead."

Of course, Keiji regretted these words as soon as they left his mouth because his father punched him in the face. Keiji grimaced and bowed his head.

"Sorry…"

"Don't ever talk that bull again" Koji growled.

Keiji sat and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest, "How can you know what this feels like, dad? Mom never blatantly rejected you, did she?"

Koji stared at him before sighing and sitting beside him, "No, son, I…I don't know what that feels like…you'd think I'd be happier about having such a wonderful life but…"

Keiji shook his head before whispering, "I loved her so much, dad, I loved her…so…much."

Keiji tried to bite his lip but it didn't stave off his tears. He cried for maybe the second time since this all happened…he always told himself that crying made it visible how much she'd hurt him. But…

Koji pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head, and scowling, furious. He'd asked Celia to take CARE of his son, not 'kill' him.

He pursed his lips and sighed. But…even then, even at Christmas, he could tell how much she loved him, loved being with him…

What possibly could have happened?

* * *

Steiner glowered as he answered phones right and left at Tenshiya (x)…all his receptionists quit after a week because it was just back to back phone calls. He grumbled….maybe he could hire one of Kaede's cousins…

Finally, after 20 minutes, the rush stopped and he felt exhausted…and then, of course, the phone rang again. He literally growled before picking it up, calming his tone.

"Um, moshi moshi? You're Yukina Steiner, right?" asked a frazzled voice.

"Hai…" he drawled, "How can I help you?"

"You're…the one that threw Keiji that party, right?"

Steiner paused and looked up, "…Yea….um, Muffy, right?"

"Y-yes! I-I can call you back if you're busy, but I…wanted to discuss something with _someone…_"

Steiner cocked a brow before setting one of his waitresses by the phone and going to his office.

"I'm going to be frank, Muffy, I don't want to hear how sad Celia is or anything because Keiji's personality has done a complete 360 because of the s—t she pulled."

"I know" sighed Muffy, "It's…what did Keiji say about…it?"

"Celia wanted to be with that freak."

"…That's all?" Muffy sighed again.

"Is there more?" demanded Steiner, toying with a pen on his desk.

"Celia really wanted to be Keiji though! Why would she in one night change her mind?"

"I've learned women are kind of finicky like that."

"No…" mumbled Muffy, "Sh-she's not happy…in fact she's been cold and bitter since he left…"

"Oh?" said Steiner absently.

"Yes!" Muffy said, frustrated, "Please, I know she hurt him, I knew it when I saw him when he left. I felt awful for him but I don't think Celia is entirely to blame for this…"

Steiner stared at the wall before closing eyes, "Then lay it on me. Tell me what you think happened."

"…I…think Marlin raped her" Muffy whispered lowly.

Steiner's eyes opened, wide, and he consumed that in silence, before shaking his head.

"That's too big a claim to make with no--"

"He hits her…and last week, she miscarried."

Steiner blanched…rape…miscarriage…

"…Wh-why did you just call now then? Why let her get raped?" whispered Steiner.

"I've _tried _calling Keiji before but…he's probably ignoring me. I-I just happened to hear about your restaurant so…I thought I'd give it a shot" she murmured.

Steiner had to pace a bit, finding himself feeling nervous…this seemed so familiar…he shook his head.

"Then why not tell Keiji?! He-he would have killed Marlin!"

"…I haven't ever been raped, but I can only imagine she feels…" Muffy paused, searching for a word.

"…Used" said Steiner faintly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…um, I'll tell Keiji, all right…just…just how is she? This miscarriage…?"

"She's…unresponsive."

Steiner nodded, sighing, "All right…just…I'll handle it."

"Thank you!" Muffy wept.

He hung up and stippled his fingers, having flashbacks to a time when he was forced…he gritted his teeth under his lips…and not only had she been raped, she lost a baby…

Like Kae….

He called in all his cooks, cited an emergency, and set his co-manager in charge. It wasn't going to continue, something like this. Not when he could stop it…now…just to tell Keiji.

* * *

"I need those files" growled Keiji into his phone.

Incompetence gave him a headache…but then, he was often left asking himself what was wrong with him…he was too bitter…but…

Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out the ring he'd bought and turned it in his hand over and over…

…Maybe he would find a woman to give it to one day…but right now, it…hurt.

"Keiji?"

Keiji jumped a little at the voice, looking up, stunned, "Steiner?"

Steiner, looking around, murmured, "Hey…we need to talk."

"Is something the matter?" Keiji questioned, alarmed, "You've never visited me at work, man."

"…It's about Celia."

Keiji's ears burned and he stared, wide-eyed, before pursing his lips, "And…what about her, Steiner? She's not exactly my favorite person right now."

"…Keiji" sighed Steiner, "I…I don't want to say this is 100 percent, but I…want to tell you anyway."

"What?" demanded Keiji.

"…Muffy called me. Said she's been trying to call you for months."

"Yea, well, I don't exactly want to hear her defend her friend" grumbled Keiji, shifting papers around.

Steiner sat, rubbing his temple and closing his eyes, "Well, she found me instead."

"Oh…?" he mumbled absently.

"Keiji…I just want to know if this is possible" Steiner questioned slowly.

"If WHAT is possible?" Keiji snapped, growing frustrated.

"…Muffy…told me that…she's got bruises and stuff…that she's not happy" Steiner explained.

That made Keiji hurt, though he didn't want it to…but then, why not? He wasn't some monster. She didn't deserve to be abused…

"…Okay" Keiji grumbled, "I'll send Uncle Shin or the cops there."

"There's more to it" Steiner said softly.

"Then stop skipping around and tell me" grumbled Keiji.

"Keiji…when you left…what happened?"

Keiji huffed, clenching his head, "Vesta came over and was like, 'come stay with us for old time's sake' and she did. I went over the next morning and suddenly she didn't want to go. She wouldn't even look me in the face. Happy?"

"…All right then…answer me this."

Keiji glared at his brother-in-law, this game of cat and mouse driving him insane. This wasn't his favorite topic right now…but Steiner had that dead serious look on his face…like that time when he figured out where Kaede had run off to and that she was in danger. (xx) Keiji frowned.

"…All right."

"Is it…possible, that that night…Celia was raped?"

The ring Keiji was still holding slipped from his hand.

He stared at Steiner as if he'd grown two heads. Steiner cleared his throat, "That's…what Muffy thinks happened…because also, last week, Celia miscarried."

Keiji choked, "W-what?!"

Keiji flew to his feet, pacing madly, biting his thumb. Steiner watched him for a moment before questioning.

"So I'm guessing it's entirely too feasible?"

"…She-she was acting too weird. It-it didn't make SENSE, months of planning destroyed in ONE night? She-she couldn't look at me but she couldn't look at HIM either and-and she was trying to get away from him but-but I….I was…"

Keiji grasped his hair in handfuls, his eyes shifting wildly in thought, "HOW was I so blind?! It's like fitting a two piece puzzle together, how could I miss this?! C-Celia spent that whole year telling me how she didn't want Marlin, how could she just change her mind like that? How did I think that was plausible at all?!"

Keiji collapsed on the couch in the office, sobbing, "…She's…she's suffered this whole time because I was…so blind? I-I didn't even TRY to convince her otherwise…"

"Hey" Steiner consoled, sitting beside him, "You didn't know…and it's not your fault, all right?"

"But…"

"We're going to go and rescue her, all right? Do the whole Prince Charming (xxx) thing your mother loves to talk about."

"…We?" Keiji murmured faintly.

"Course, 'we'. You think I'd let you go alone?" Steiner questioned.

Keiji seemed out of it for a moment before smiling, holding his hand out, "You're as good a brother as any, dude."

Steiner chuckled lightly, gripping Keiji's hand in a shake, "Any time, man."

Keiji stood, calling the receptionist and telling her they had an emergency. Throwing his coat on the back of his chair and loosening his tie, he sent a telepathic message to Celia to wait for him…

He'd save her and spend his whole entire life redeeming himself.

* * *

"_W-what? She was…pregnant?" Vesta said, startled._

_Doctor Hardy stared at her weirdly, "She's at least four months along. Look at her stomach."_

"…_I…thought she'd just gained weight. She hasn't really been very active lately…" Vesta mumbled, shamefaced._

_Doctor Hardy cocked a brow and stared at Celia whose eyes were cloudy. She was anywhere but there… He pursed his lips and looked over her arms._

"_I want to ask about these bruises, Vesta…"_

"_Huh?? Oh, uh, the-the silly thing, she's always falling. She started to bleed when she fell on her stomach which is why I came here" Vesta laughed it off._

"…_I see."_

_He turned around, calling one of the few nurses, "Well, we're going to have to do a brief operation. If you'll step out."_

"_Y-yes!"_

_Vesta stepped outside of the room and balled her fists…this wasn't working according to her plans at all._

* * *

Marlin drank a beer, stretched out on the couch, as Vesta chopped some vegetables for soup. He was absorbed with something on television…Vesta glanced at him then to Celia…

Celia was curled up in a ball in the nearest corner, shivering and trembling. She'd grown paler, which was saying something…she'd started to refuse to eat and had lost a lot of weight, including almost all of her baby weight. She'd cough uncontrollably…Vesta sighed.

"Marlin, please, say something to calm her down."

"She's no good to me until we can f—k again" Marlin snorted.

Vesta sighed once more, "How can you win her over if all you want is sex?"

Marlin glanced at the young woman falling apart on the floor and rolled his eyes, "That's all she's good for, isn't it?"

Vesta scowled at him and he sighed himself, standing, and grabbing Celia's arm. She screamed and pulled away, sobbing and weeping insanely. He scoffed.

"Snap out of it. You might as well get over it. You're stuck with us now. Your stupid Keiji hates you now."

She bawled, shaking, gagging on choked breaths. Marlin rolled his eyes again and slammed down on the couch.

"I tried."

Vesta walked over to Celia, a complete and utter mess, and knelt, "Dear, just forget about him…you should be here with us, don't you know that? Marlin, despite the way he's acting…you two should be together. Forget about Keiji."

Celia abruptly went silent before looking up, her gray eyes red and hateful.

"Shut the f—k up."

Vesta stared at her, mortified, before Celia burst into tears again. Vesta stood and shook her head. This was getting irritating…

There was a knock at the door and she grunted as she went to answer it. That damn Doctor Hardy…questioning if they were abusing her. Marlin grabbed her roughly but _he _didn't cause those injuries. If she wasn't so stubborn, it wouldn't happen in the first place.

Opening the door, she immediately started to tell the Doctor that Celia was just fine…

But it wasn't the doctor.

Keiji.

His red eyes scared the hell out of her as he glared, fire in the depth of his gaze. Slowly and decisively he growled.

"Where. Is. She?"

Vesta was at a loss for a moment before hissing, "Didn't she dump you? What are you doing back?"

"Shut up. I asked you a question and you'll answer it."

"I don't think so" snapped Vesta, starting to throw the door closed in his face.

But instead, the door was kicked off its hinges. She gawked, wide-eyed, as Keiji looked absolutely menacing.

"You DON'T want to mess with me, BITCH."

The man that had visited Keiji earlier was behind him, his eyes wide as well, apparently amazed at this feat of strength. Keiji shoved her out of the way.

"Celia!" he called.

Marlin flew to his feet, glaring daggers, "How dare you break into our home like that?!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk or I'll punch your face in!" threatened Keiji, growling.

"Kei…ji?"

Keiji flipped around and gasped, "Celia?"

Before he could go to her, a slip of the woman he'd left those six months ago, Marlin came and tried to punch him in the back of the head. Keiji, angry beyond comprehension, whirled around and punched him, cracking his jaw. Marlin yelped, falling over. Vesta yelled, about to rush and help her brother….but Steiner kicked her legs from under her. The large woman fell over and struggled to get up. Keiji rushed over to Celia and pulled her arm.

"Baby?? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"Kei…ji" she whispered, "It…hurts."

Steiner's heart tightened as he was taken back to that lake…Kaede lying…there…

_It hurts…_

"It won't hurt anymore, baby, I promise" he whispered, kissing her temple.

"She's not going anywhere!!" snapped Marlin.

Keiji looked up in time…

To see the dazed Steiner get stabbed in the chest.

"STEINER!!"

The former phantom thief choked on blood as he fell over, red soaking the floor. Keiji flew to his feet, blinded with a something that hadn't even been formed into a word yet. He reached out and before he had a second to understand, snapped Marlin's head to the side.

The black haired male fell limply to the ground and Vesta shrieked in horror. Keiji stared, horrified for a moment…did he just…kill someone?

Shaking it off, dismissing it to concern him later, he dropped to Steiner's side and looked over him frantically.

"St-Steiner?!"

Steiner's eyes were glazed, his breathing hollow. Keiji glanced at the knife and thought to pull it out but decided otherwise. He was bleeding pretty badly but he could tell the knife was keeping him from completely bleeding out. Shakily, jumping, he dialed frantically for help. He grasped his brother-in-law's hand and sobbed.

"Don't you die, damn it. You hear me?! Don't you die, Steiner! My little sister needs you. Sachiko needs you. Remember, remember you promised that you'd be the father yours wasn't?"

Steiner's pupils glanced at him lethargically as blood dribbled down his lip.

Keiji wept uncontrollably as he calmly told the paramedics where to come. If his sister's husband died… he glanced to Celia who, still emotionally disturbed and totally unaware of her surroundings, was hugging herself and rocking back and forth…why did he leave her so easily?

What had he done?

* * *

…_.Snow._

_Steiner wandered the snow back and forth, tired and fatigued. What had he been doing previously…? He was pretty sure he hadn't been anywhere where there was snow on the ground…_

_He paused, though, as a blurry image appeared before him…they looked familiar…a woman with white hair and blue eyes…Sharron?_

…_No, not Sharron…_

"…_Mama?" he whispered into the frosty air, his breath condensing._

_The woman, mute, stared at him a moment before holding her arms out, beckoning him. He ran, quickly towards her, feeling so grateful to see her again, to say he was sorry, to apologize for causing her so much pain…_

"_STEINER!"_

_He stopped, metaphorically frozen. Looking over his shoulder, he was stunned…_

_Kaede…_

_She was sobbing, dressed in color in this otherwise colorless place. Sachiko was in her arms, screaming out 'papa'. What was wrong…? Why were they crying?_

_He glanced at his mother and realized then…_

_She was in a place that he wasn't supposed to go._

_He stared at the woman before him, her arms still outreached, before tears rolled down his face._

"_I'm sorry, mama…not…yet."_

_The spirit of his mother tilted her head before smiling and vanishing. He turned around, not sparing a second thought, before rushing to his family…his Kae, his Sachi._

Steiner's eyes popped open and he gasped for breath. Another loud gasp erupted from his side. He glanced and smiled despite himself.

"Hey, baby girl…" he whispered weakly to Kaede.

She sobbed hysterically and he grimaced, trying to sit up and hug her but finding he was extremely fatigued. So…he reached out and pinched her thigh. Kaede squeaked and pouted at him. He chuckled.

"See, I'm peachy, Kae."

"You idiot" she wept, "You nearly died…how could you?"

He stroked her cheek lovingly, "I would never leave my girls…"

"But you would've!" she snapped, "What would I have done? What would Sachiko have done?! You and Keiji—ugh!"

"Is Keiji all right?" grimaced Steiner, "I wanted to be a bit more useful to him…"

Kaede sighed softly, staring at him, "He was in trouble for a bit."

"…A bit?"

"He killed Marlin."

Steiner stared at her strangely for a minute before shaking his head, "What?"

"He killed Marlin. Snapped his neck" she sighed again.

"…KEIJI?"

"He's got a temper so I'm not that surprised…" she murmured, stroking his cheek, "I would have killed him too for hurting you…"

"…I…just can't believe that. Th-they didn't prosecute him, did they?" he questioned, still in shock.

Kaede shook her head, "He was let off. They got prints off the knife that he used to stab you and ruled self-defense."

"Thank God…" grumbled Steiner, "I would have been so ticked if he got in trouble because…"

Steiner stopped and Kaede tilted her head, "Baby?"

"…How is Celia?"

Kaede grimaced, stroking her temple, "Very, very bad…I mean, she's not dying which is good but…it's almost as if she might as well. Psychologically and physically, she's in horrible shape. Marlin beat her, it seems…she wasn't eating and I don't think she was getting proper treatment for anything."

Steiner sighed softly, "…And…psychologically?"

"When the paramedics came to get you, they said she considered everything that was happening a dream and she just acknowledged that Keiji wasn't a figment of her imagination yesterday" Kaede explained.

"And…how's Keiji?"

"He's…Keiji" laughed Kaede humorlessly, standing to get something, "He's always been father's son, you know? Blames himself for every little minute detail. He refuses to eat or sleep or anything, as long as Celia's sick…."

She walked over with a cup of water for him. Steiner stared at his wife, wondering if she'd eaten or slept, pale and apparently fatigued. Sitting, she held the cup to his lips, going on.

"You should have seen him when they got you here…he was so upset and beside himself, beating himself for you being involved and hurt. It was almost like he'd stabbed you…"

Steiner grasped her free hand, startling her, and gazed at her, "You don't blame him, do you?"

The brunette pursed her lips together and shook her head, "Of course not…I know my brother wouldn't purposefully put you in harm's way. But next time you two go all commando and hero, leave it to the authorities."

He sighed, "Don't worry, baby, this showed me my days of being anything cool is over…"

Kaede chuckled and kissed his forehead, "You're cool."

"DADDY!"

Steiner looked up, surprised, as Sachiko toddled in wildly, shrieking 'daddy' over and over until she reached him, climbing madly at the bed. Steiner stared at his baby, wide-eyed, as she launched at him, hugging his neck and babbling 'daddy' continuously…he hugged her, rubbing her back tenderly, cooing.

"Hey, hey, stop that, baby girl…look, daddy's just fine, huh?"

"Dada…" she whimpered.

Steiner scowled at his wife, "Why is my little girl like this?"

Kaede sighed, "Children are more in tune than you think, baby, I think she could feel you were in trouble…"

Steiner sighed softly and kissed his daughter, feeling tears tug a bit at his eyes, "Daddy's sorry, baby…"

"Sachi, sweetie, come back with un--! Steiner!"

Steiner looked up at Keiji and grimaced. He looked almost exactly like Steiner had after Kaede's incident…pale, sullen, weak. Sachiko hugged Steiner tighter, sending an odd glaring look at Keiji. But Keiji grimaced, covering his face.

"Thank God…"

Kaede glanced at him before standing, kissing Steiner's forehead, "Take it easy, all right? I'm going to go tell Sharron you're awake."

He nodded and watched her leave, not before kissing her brother's cheek. He returned his gaze to Keiji who looked a little…lost. Steiner sighed.

"Dude, it was my fault. I got all dazed and let my guard down."

"I shouldn't have taken you at all" Keiji whispered, "I should have known it might have been dangerous but I've just been an all around dumbass…"

Steiner scoffed, "Keiji, unless you're psychic or a god, no one could have seen that coming. I would be a helluva lot more upset if you DIDN'T take me."

"But still…"

"Enough of that…how's Celia? Kaede told me some things, but…"

Keiji stared at his feet before smiling, melancholy, "I was so proud of Kaede when this happened to her…I was so proud that she surmounted it so well…"

"And I'm guessing Celia's not fairing the same."

"How can I blame her? Marlin raped her endlessly, she lost a baby…" Keiji mumbled, slamming down on the couch, "I can't sleep or eat thinking I LEFT her there. If I really loved her, I would have fought for her…right?"

"…I would have trusted that Kaede wasn't the one that had turned me in but alas…we just don't see these things coming" Steiner murmured softly.

"…I feel so sick" Keiji whispered, burying his face in his hands, "So…sick…"

Steiner stared at him, a bit disturbed as Keiji just kept mumbling that over and over…he hadn't been doing emotionally well before all this and now for this to happen…Sachiko tugged away from Steiner suddenly and wandered over to her uncle, patting his knee as if to comfort him. Keiji went silent for a moment before laughing bitterly.

"I'm so pathetic my one year old niece is comforting me…."

Steiner groaned, "Come on, dude, snap out of it. You told me to be strong for your sister…so now you need to be strong for Celia. You got to."

Keiji stared glumly at his knees before nodding, "I know…"

He patted Sachiko's head and stood, about to leave, before stopping, "…Do you think…she'll ever forgive me?"

"If she loves you, Keiji, then she won't even think any of this was your fault at all" Steiner stated simply.

"…All right."

Keiji stood there for a moment longer before reaching his hand out to Steiner, "But…really, I'm glad you're all right."

Steiner shook it with all the strength he could muster and scoffed, "I can't die."

Sachiko had returned to his side, hugging his neck as she slowly dozed off. Steiner stroked his daughter's hair and murmured, "Not when I have people that need me."

Keiji smiled faintly and nodded, leaving the two…not when people needed him…

Taking the long walk back to the room Celia was in, Keiji thought hard on that. Opening the door, he gazed at Celia, staring at the ceiling from her bed. He frowned and sat beside her in a chair, softly taking her hand. She nearly pushed him away or held it…lifting the tiny hand against his lips, he whispered.

"I…will take care of you…I…don't want you to hate me."

He winced as he teared up a bit, "I love you…"

Her gray eyes were glazed, hazy and like she could have been anywhere but here. But not that that mattered…he would continue to say it…

It was the truth, after all…and call him arrogant, but she needed him…

At least, he hoped.


	15. I Want You Back

**Chapter 15**: I Want You Back

**Author's Note and Disclaimer**: Um…yea, read on! I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Celi…I have breakfast."

Keiji rubbed the back of his hand over his brow as he stared at the young woman, gazing emptily out of the window in his room. When he brought her here, he'd bought a small daybed for himself…he didn't want to sleep with her, just in case she'd freak out about that…she probably didn't trust him at all. But he wouldn't know…

She hadn't said a word in months.

He talked to her on and on, trying to get some kind of response. But nope, not even a little one. She didn't even nod. It made him weary…

Setting the eggs and bacon beside her, he sat for a moment and played with his hair absently.

"Uh…you know, if you want _anything, _all you have to do is tell me, all right? Food, drinks, television…walks outside, anything, and I'll get or do it for you…"

He waited for a moment, praying she'd do something. Even LOOKING at him would have made his day…

But no…

He swallowed and stood, nervously straightening his tie, "I have to go to work…my phone numbers and everything are on the refrigerator, all right? Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Again, nothing…

He was tired…

No, not tired of her, but just…exhausted. Some days he just wished he could lie down and sleep for years. He didn't blame her, not one bit, it just made him…

So tired...

* * *

"Hey there, stranger! You're a few months late, aren'tcha?"

Keiji smiled at Ino, slamming down at his regular stool, and rubbing his temples, "You have NO idea…give me the biggest cup of black coffee you can."

She stared at him as she poured a mug before replying, "You look like you've been through it, sweetie, what's happened?"

"Huh…? Oh, nothing" he laughed absently, "I'm fine…how's Keijin?"

Ino smirked, "You haven't mastered the fine art of changing the subject very well, Keiji. But my little boy is just fine…how about you? How was that little rendezvous?"

"Oh…it was…something."

And of course, with all that pent up emotion, he ended up spilling everything on the table right there…of course, it was relieving, it just was a lot to put on a person who wasn't involved. But Ino looked irritated.

"My first husband was like Marlin. Assholes, the lot of them."

Keiji finished off his second cup of coffee, gazing at the marble counter, "I shouldn't have killed him…he needed to be punished. Death was almost like an easy way out."

Ino glanced at him, "Says the living."

Keiji chuckled despite himself, "Yea, true…I just…I don't know, he DID hurt the woman I love badly and nearly killed my brother-in-law but I don't know if it was my duty to decide his fate."

She patted his hand, "You reacted the way you did for a reason, sweetie, don't think too much on it."

"I know…" he sighed, "I just…I'm beating myself up over everything…especially Celia."

Ino stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Once I divorced my husband, I really needed my parents."

He paused and glanced up at her, startled, "What?"

"I mean, I hadn't told them he was beating me and when it was finally over, I just…needed them, y'know? It was great…they made me feel like I could be loved again."

Yutaka and Bella had visited Celia often at the hospital, retracting any claims that Marlin and Vesta had ever been good friends of theirs. Keiji had insisted he take Celia back with him but…

Maybe Ino had a point…even though he'd been cold and hurt about Celia, his mom and dad had done everything in their power to comfort him. If not for them, he probably would have shot himself to end it all…

"…Thanks, Ino, I think that's actually a good idea" he murmured.

She kissed his cheek, "Head up, kid, you're not a quitter."

He smiled and nodded, paying his tab and leaving a generous tip. Okay, time to make a visit…

* * *

Like a charm, he thought, depressed.

Kyo and Celia were sitting on the floor, laughing and playing with his toys. He sat away from afar, on the recliner, and felt…melancholy.

The Sawamoto home was small in comparison to his family home but still pretty big. It was in the deep, deep city, like, factory area, so he could appreciate them keeping Celia out where there was fresh air.

As soon as he got home, after clearing a few days off with his boss, he packed her up and they took the long drive here. As soon as he got her there…it all just clicked. She…was talking to them, her parents and little brother. She LAUGHED…she was playing action figures with Kyo.

And yet…when he tried to talk to her…she went quiet.

So…he got it. He understood…she didn't want him anymore. She probably DID blame him for everything. He'd failed her and now…they were over…

He stayed for a bit, just out of respect for the situation, and started to feel faint. He just wanted to go home and sleep…he wanted to wake up from this nightmare that was his life and hope that he'd start from that point where they started to leave and tell her to stay with him.

He wasn't angry at her, not one bit. It didn't help the pain though…

She'd stay here then…

…He'd lost her…

"Keiji?"

He looked up, startled from his dark thoughts by Bella who was standing over him, concerned, "Are you all right, dear? You look exhausted!"

He smiled quickly, shaking his head, "I'm fine, Sawamoto-san, just…thinking."

She tilted her head and Keiji cleared his throat, "I…I don't know if this is all right, but…I think maybe Celia should stay here. She…hasn't been like this since she left the hospital and it makes me feel better that she's happy rather than cooped up in my apartment…"

Bella opened her mouth but was interrupted by the door slamming. Keiji looked up and was stunned. Celia….? Kyo looked confused.

"She just ran out…what's wrong?"

He gaped…oh no. Quickly standing, he rushed out after her, a bit puzzled but…

She was sitting on the porch, curled up and sobbing. Slowly, he sat down beside her and was beyond confused…wasn't this what she wanted…?

"Celia…?"

She choked on whimpers, "What?"

"…What's wrong? I thought…"

"I knew it! Marlin was right!!"

Keiji never wanted to hear those two things together. He snarled, "RIGHT about WHAT?"

"That you wouldn't want me!! That because he-he had sex with me, that I'd be used and--"

He tugged her arm, furious, forcing her to look at him, "First of all, Marlin and you did not have sex! He RAPED you, got it?"

"But--"

"And how could you think I'm such a monster?!" he trembled, "I said I love you! How could I not want you?"

"You're leaving me here, aren't you?!" she demanded, pulling away.

"Because you haven't TALKED to me in five months! Not once! Hell, you won't even LOOK at me! What am I supposed to think?" he countered, "I…I thought you…were mad at me…that you…hated me…"

Celia looked startled, "Hate you?? Hate you for what?"

"For…for leaving you there…" he whispered, burying his face in his hands, "I didn't even try to fight for you, I didn't notice that he'd hurt you…"

"Kei…that's…that's not your fault at all" she insisted, "I can only imagine what it looked like. You couldn't have known…"

"Then why…? Why…?"

"Because I thought you were just taking care of me out of pity…" she whispered.

He cautiously pulled her into his arms, the fact that he was able to embrace her and that she was hugging him back doing wonders for his spirit…

"I am taking care of you because I love you. I've told you that over and over…if I didn't love you, I wouldn't take care of you…there's no…pity involved."

She whimpered and buried her face into his shirt as they sat in blissful silence, holding one another. He closed his eyes, asking softly, "Where do you want to be? It's up to you."

"I want to be with you, there's never been a question" she whispered, "And I'm sorry, I…I didn't think it was bothering you so much, I-I just…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"No…nothing's wrong with you" he insisted.

Relief usually took the world off his shoulders…but somehow this felt like it dropped the world on top of him. His whole body grew stiff and his mind got muddled…the last thing he remembered was toppling over.

* * *

"_Kei-chan…can you hear me?"_

He groaned, the voice sounding familiar…Celia? No…Celia wasn't talking to him…wait, no, she was…

…What happened?

Forcing his eyes open took a lot of effort…he hissed as the light burned. Celia gasped and rushed to dim the lamp…he was in his apartment, lying in bed…Celia came back, slowly sinking into the bed and stroking locks of hair from his face.

"How do you feel…? I was worried" she murmured.

"Huh…? What happened?" he questioned groggily, surprised at how gravelly his voice was.

"We were talking and you just passed out…you fell down a few steps, scraped your head" she grimaced.

"Nice…" he rasped, "How long was I asleep…?"

"Three days."

He sat straight up, horrified, "WHAT?!"

She eased him back down, "Don't worry, I called your office and said you were ill. Everything's fine."

He groaned and she stood, wringing her hands, "I bet you're starving. I'll make you something…"

Before she left though, he grasped her arm, startling her and pulled her to sit. She stared at him, bewildered, as his cheeks lightly pinked.

"I don't want to ask too much…"

She tilted her head before suddenly looking stunned, "You can't mean…"

"I, uh…"

She looked away and he sighed, "All right, you don't have to kiss me."

Her head snapped back, startled, "You…want a kiss?"

Keiji blinked, confused, "What did you think I meant?"

She flustered and he gasped, "Celia! I-I'm not THAT horrible a person!"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just…you don't understand how bad Marlin was…" she choked, "Th-that's all he ever wanted."

Keiji sat up and pulled her to hug him, "I…will never, ever, EVER force you to do anything that you don't want to…we don't ever have to have sex again if you don't want."

"And…what do you want?" she asked.

He sighed, "Celia, don't ask questions that make me seem like a bad person."

She scoffed and pressed her lips against his neck, "Of course you want to have sex again…and maybe one day I'll want to again with you too…just…not yet."

He smiled lovingly at her, "Anything's fine with me, baby…"

She stared at him strangely and he frowned, "What…?"

"Nothing, I just…you haven't smiled at me like that in a while or called me…baby" she laughed nervously, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Does it bother you?"

"No!" she protested, "It just…makes things feel normal again."

He smiled, "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head and he leant down, nuzzling her nose, "I…really love you, Celia."

Celia smiled shyly, "And I really love you, Keiji…"

She bit her lip as their noses stayed touching. Swallowing, she tilted her head and pressed her lips against his, meaning for it to be a chaste kiss…but as soon as their lips touched, she remembered what it was like to taste him…giving him an open mouthed kiss, she sighed as he moaned softly. Pulling away, he sighed softly himself before wincing. Celia gasped.

"What's wrong??"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so ridiculously tired" he said softly, sinking backwards into bed, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Probably me…" she murmured.

He shook his head, "Don't keep blaming yourself, kay…?"

She smiled softly and nodded, kissing his forehead, "Kei-chan…"

"Yea…?" he murmured, smiling at the return of his nickname…

"May I lay with you?"

He opened his eyes, surprised, before murmuring, "Of course you can, baby…"

She snuggled against him and he closed his eyes, never remembering having such a peaceful rest…

Everything…was okay again?

…So that's the happy ending his dad was always talking about.


	16. Hurt So Bad

**Chapter 16:** Hurt So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note:** And no, sillies, it's not the end! XP One more after this one. Lol. Beware of lemony content throughout this one and a little bit of drama near the end. And after this, epilogue to be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Un-!"_

_Keiji moaned, his hips rising uncontrollably, fighting off the desire to rip his wrists from his bed posts and take Celia right then and there. She giggled innocently as she tortured him. His whole body was begging him to do something because he felt like he was slowly being torn apart._

_He had brought Smirnoff Ice home, giving one to Cel. The woman became really, really…frisky. She'd tried to take his pants off or fondle him…nothing wrong with that, really, except Steiner and Kaede were there. They'd both just laughed at him though and left, not wanting to ruin the 'mood', if there was one…of course, Celia eventually sobered up and was extremely embarrassed about molesting him in front of his sister but…_

_He said it was fine, that she hadn't had a drink in a while. Lying down in bed, he thought to go to sleep but Celia commented on his little…issue. He had gotten used to being aroused and not doing anything about it, oddly, but…_

_Celia insisted that she…take care of it. He was stunned and told her it was okay, that he'd do something if it really bothered him. They argued and for a minute, he believed that he'd won…_

_Until, of course, she used one of his ties to tie him to the bed…_

_He was so stunned, he was speechless. She ran her hand down his shirt, unbuttoning at ease as she ran her pointer finger down the center of his chest. _

"_C-Celia, what are you doing?" he gasped._

_Instead of a response he got her tongue looping around his nipple. He gasped and moaned, arching towards her. Finally gaining coherence again though, he whispered._

"_Celia, please don't…"_

_She kissed the center of his chest, pouting, "Why?"_

_That was a really good question, he thought, muddled, before shaking his head, "Because…you're…turning me on."_

_She laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she came dangerously closer to his…"And that's a bad thing?"_

"…_It is if you're not ready."_

_She paused and glanced up at him. He gave a sober glance and she flushed, "I…want you, Kei…"_

_He sighed, closing his eyes, "Do you…?"_

"_It's…been a year. I think I'm ready."_

_He groaned, not at all wanting to hear that, "I don't want you to 'think' you're ready, I want you to KNOW you're ready…I love you baby, but this is just painful."_

_She looked upset, "I'm sorry, Kei…"_

_He grimaced, trying to sit up but remembering he was tied up. Dropping back, he murmured, "You have nothing to be sorry about…I can wait forever."_

_She reached up and untied him, snuggling into his chest, "You won't have to, I promise…"_

_He smiled before wincing. Celia glanced up at him, "What's wrong…?"_

"_Nothing…just need a shower…"_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, is that not the cutest thing?!" gushed Jilliana, dashing into the shop.

Kaede cocked a brow and Celia followed, seeing a few things she liked herself…but Kaede said suddenly.

"You okay? You seem kind of weird since your graduation…"

"What! I'm fine!" Jilliana insisted, totally overzealous, even for her.

Kaede cocked her other brow and Celia frowned, "You can tell us."

"Really, it's nothing! Ha…ha…"

They both gave her a look and Jilliana sighed, depressed, "I slept with Azuma."

Kaede gasped, "What??"

"I know" sobbed Jilliana, "We were both wasted and when I woke up that morning…oh, I can never talk to him again!"

Kaede just sighed, "Oh Jilli…"

Celia smiled, "I'm sure things will be okay between you two again, Jilliana. Just give it time."

"I hope you're right…" sighed Jilliana.

"How are things between you and Keiji, Celia?" questioned Kaede innocently.

Celia flushed, "NORMAL. I am never drinking again."

Kaede laughed, "It was funny though!"

"Pooh!"

Celia sighed and Jilliana chuckled before grinning, "So…what did you do for Steiner?"

Kaede glanced at her, "What do you mean…?"

"Your anniversary, of course!"

Kaede blushed but smirked, "You like hearing about my sexcapades a lot…"

Jilliana laughed, "Sorry, it's just…funny."

Celia laughed and Kaede smirked wider, "I see…I role-played."

Celia blinked, "Role-play?"

"Yea…I did the whole nurse thing" sighed Kaede, flustering.

Jilliana chuckled, "Does Steiner like that?"

"Unfortunately" Kaede rolled her eyes, looking through a rack.

Celia frowned, "How do you…role-play?"

"Mm, basically, I pretend to be a nurse and pretend I don't know who Steiner is but I mess with him like a nurse… 'take off your clothes', feel him up…"

Celia flushed, "And…he likes it?"

"More than he should" she sighed before laughing some, "But then, Steiner likes anything involving sex."

Celia frowned and blushed, "This won't be awkward, Kaede, if I ask a question…?"

Kaede blinked and Celia scratched her cheek sheepishly, "What if I wanted to…role-play with Keiji?"

Jilliana and Kaede stopped, staring at her, before taking her arm and walking out of the store. Celia was confused as the two led her to the food court, seating her across from them.

"Are you sure, Celia?" they questioned seriously.

"Eh…? O-of course I am!" she insisted, "Everyone keeps asking me that, then I second guess myself even though I KNOW I'm ready. I…I want to get past what happened. I know I want to be with my Kei-chan…"

Jilliana and Kaede glanced at each other before Jilliana grinned, "Then I have the perfect…character for you to play."

* * *

Keiji kneed his door open, grunting as he struggled with groceries, setting them down on the counter and sighed. Long day…he put everything away and hummed before pausing. Backing out of his kitchen, he glanced around in the living room…nope…

"Celia?"

Funny…she always greeted him. Frowning, he walked around for a moment before going into the bedroom. Pitch black…taking his cell out of his pocket, he started to call his sister or family to see if she was with them…though, she usually left a note but—

He gasped as his arms were pulled behind him, his hands bound by…fluffy…something?

"Celia??" he questioned, a little bewildered.

He got thrown down on the bed, a black bandana covering his eyes. For a moment, he had to freak out…what was going on?

A smooth plastic-like metal…cylinder was run down his chest as a hand unbuttoned his shirt slowly. So he was either going to get shot or raped…eh?

The blindfold was suddenly removed and he squinted, trying to adjust his eyes quickly to the pervasive light…

He gawked, absolutely stunned. Over top of him, Celia sat on his crotch…except…

She had a striped bra…like, pinstripe, and a lacy matching striped gray garter. Even a matching fedora… her face was made up so much, he hadn't exactly been sure it was Celia…and she had a dangly diamond belly button right…holy crap, he forgot she had that. He would KILL his sister and cousin, so help him…

"Welcome back, bengoshi-sama…" she suddenly purred. (x)

"Eh…? Celia, what are you doing?" he questioned, puzzled.

She lied on his chest, licking down a long trail…he moaned. What was going on…? She sat up, tucking a strand behind her ear. He flushed…every move she made was…sexy…completely unlike her nervous gestures. So aroused his thoughts became muddled, she whispered into his ear.

"Mm, I'm here to find out your…secrets, bengoshi."

"Wha…? Secrets?" he moaned, confused.

She ran her tongue around his nipple and he groaned, arching against her, clenching his eyes shut to keep in control of himself. He wasn't sure she was ready…

"Don't play dumb" she growled huskily, unbuttoning his pants slowly.

"I'm not playing" he whined.

She pursed her lips, hooking her fingers in his boxers, purring, "Let's fix that then…"

He lost his breath as she stroked him hard but in a strangely tender way. Her soft hand felt amazing against him… Slowly he was losing it, as she ducked down, drawing him into her mouth. The motion of her tongue moving over him drove him insane. Keiji wanted to stop, to ask if she was utterly sure.

But it felt so damn good…

She sat up, straddling him again, smiling seductively as she gradually reached behind her back. Keiji inhaled, teetering completely on the point of no return…

"Mm, will you tell me everything…bengoshi-sama?" she questioned sensually.

He should have asked, should have demanded that she tell him that this would be okay…but his body went against his conscience as he replied: "Anything you want… bouryokudan." (xx)

She smiled at him and he groaned as her bra slipped off, sliding down her panties…

…He felt horrible…he wanted her to feel perfectly comfortable with him…

But… it felt so good.

* * *

Celia sighed softly as she lied on Keiji's chest, snuggling against his warm body. She smiled as she looked up at him…except…he didn't look happy.

"…Kei, what's wrong?" she frowned.

He pursed his lips and looked away before murmuring, "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself…"

She sat up, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I should have asked if it was alright for us to do this" he grimaced, rubbing his brow, "I want you to feel like you can trust me and I--"

"Kei!" she exclaimed, "Of course I trust you!"

"But--"

"And maybe you're not the only one that wanted to have sex either" she pouted, crossing her arms and blushing.

He stared at her, stunned, before chuckling, running his fingers through his bangs, "I…see."

She lied back down, hugging his slender hips, and sighed, "You worry too much, 'bengoshi-sama'."

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, "I just want your needs to come first…'bouryokudan'."

She fingered shapes into his chest, murmuring absently, "The differences between you and Marlin are like night and day…I don't even think that properly describes it."

Keiji snarled, "I hope not. I don't want to ever be compared to him."

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, "It still gets me though…that you actually care that I'm happy…"

"Of course I do…I don't want you to be sad. If you were sad, I'd be sad too" he pouted cutely.

She giggled, pressing her lips to the center of his chest, "Kawaii, Kei…" (xxx)

Pressing her ear to his heart, she frowned before murmuring, "Can I tell you something, Kei-chan? And…promise you won't be mad?"

He glanced down at her, "Of course, baby…what is it?"

"…The baby" she whispered, "I had…kind of wanted it."

His eyes widened, a little surprised, as she went on, "And I felt horrible because…all I wanted it for was protection. If I had Marlin's baby…maybe he wouldn't beat me anymore."

"Celia…" he whispered.

"But…I still felt sad when it died. I mean, it was still my baby…should I? Is it wrong for me to feel sad?" she whispered.

"Of course not!" Keiji insisted, "It was your baby, Celia, no matter what… and you know, if…if it had lived, I would have gladly cared for it like my own too…"

Celia smiled at him, before blushing softly, "I want a baby with you…"

Keiji pinked himself, "R-really?"

"Yep…"

"Might happen. We just had unprotected sex…" he said casually.

She smirked and sighed, "Well…one step at a time…there's one thing I've also wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Anything, baby…" he murmured, dozing off.

"…Where's Vesta?"

* * *

"I wanted you to know, Sawamoto-san, that she is completely unstable" said the doctor as they walked down the stark white hallways.

"…Why's that?" Celia questioned silently.

"She is caught completely in the illusion that Marlin is alive, that you and Marlin were in good standing…"

Celia pursed her lips, "Illusion is correct…I was never in good standing with Marlin."

The doctor frowned, "Why is it that you wanted to see her…?"

"…Closure."

The doctor nodded softly before pushing the door open, "I don't know how much you'll be able to get…she doesn't really talk to anyone but herself."

"That's fine."

Walking in, she scowled as Vesta sat on the floor, talking rapidly…Celia pursed her lips and grunted.

"Vesta."

The large woman looked at her, eyes insane, before laughing weirdly, "There you are! Marlin missed you."

"Did he?" she questioned flatly.

"I know he's silly sometimes but you two really shouldn't argue" the woman insisted.

Celia frowned for a moment before looking away…this was crazy…pathetic, even. Vesta…Vesta let that man rape her endlessly, let her beat her…how could she be so heartless? Balling her fists, Celia snapped.

"Marlin is DEAD, Vesta."

"What…? Don't be silly" she laughed, "He's sitting right here. Talk to her, Marlin."

"If Marlin WAS sitting right there, I'd kill him. Have you any idea what you did to me?! To my life?! How can you live with yourself now?!" sobbed Celia.

Vesta just looked confused, "Celia, Marlin means well…you just have to get use to him."

"You aren't hearing a word I'm saying, are you?" Celia muttered bitterly.

Turning to leave, she muttered, "There was nothing good about your brother, nothing. I hope he's burning in the hottest pit in hell right now."

Stalking off without another word, as soon as she reached the street, she sobbed. Rushing down the busy city streets, she found her way to Keiji's office building. The receptionist stared at her, confused, as she wept through a plea to see him…

Once she made it to his floor, she found him setting down a cup of coffee. Running, she bawled and hugged him, shocking him.

"Baby?? What's wrong??" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her and leading her to his office.

"She doesn't have any regrets, Keiji, none at all!" she cried into his chest.

He winced and rubbed her back, whispering to her soothingly, "And she is not worth a drop of your tears so stop crying, baby…"

"I don't understand" she babbled, upset.

"I know, I don't either…" he whispered.

She sniveled for a long while before grimacing, "I'm so horrible…you're at work."

"You're more important any day" he assured, kissing her forehead.

"But…"

She stared at his hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. He was clenching something rather tightly…

"What's that?" she asked faintly, rubbing away the remnants of her tears.

"Huh??" he jumped, shocked, "Uh, this? Nothing, just…just my…stress…thing!"

She frowned at him, raising an eyebrow, "Really…?"

"O-of course…" he laughed nervously,

"Show me" she insisted, tilting her head.

"Why?!" he exclaimed.

She stared at him, wide-eyed, and he blushed, mumbling, "Uh, I-I mean, it's just a silly plain little stress ball, not-not anything important."

Celia pouted and pulled away, "Fine…whatever."

He flushed, "C-Celia…"

"I'm going home" she said numbly.

He stood and quickly grabbed her hand, groaning, "I wanted to wait for an absolutely perfect moment, in bed, having a nice dinner…"

She glanced at him, confused, "Wha?"

"But…I guess any time is good" he mused.

He knelt and her heart leapt to her throat, "K-Kei?"

"Celia, marry me. I planned to ask when we got settled here…but it all went to hell in a hand basket so I guess now works just as well."

She almost fainted, stunned, as he showed the ring he'd been holding so tightly. He looked up at her, his cheeks almost rosy before he winced.

"Oh damn, I'm horrible…"

"Huh…?" she mumbled, completely floored.

"Celia-chan…WILL you marry me?" he chuckled softly.

Not sure this wasn't some wonderful dream, she bit her lip and nodded rapidly. He smiled sheepishly and slid the ring on her finger, kissing the back of her hand.

"Yagami Celia…" he whispered, "Has a nice ring to it."

She blushed as he stood, hugging his neck tightly, still in utter disbelief, "I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have pressured you."

"We could stage it if you want" he replied, "Having dinner with my family, I'll pop the question, you pretend to be surprised…"

She laughed, kissing him, "No, Kei…right now, just now, is perfect."

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Celia flinched back in shock as she heard Popuri yell from the kitchen…she was sitting with Koji as he sipped a glass of wine, cocking a brow. Keiji had just walked in to pitch the news at his mother…

"…She doesn't want us to get married" whispered Celia, biting her lip as disappointed tears tugged at her eyes.

Koji snorted, "As if. Keiji probably said something dumb."

Celia glanced at him confused and before she was able to question, a squeal came. Celia looked up as Popuri rushed into the room, looking ecstatic.

"He finally asked?! I'm so happy!" she gushed.

Celia stood and smiled as the woman hugged her, "Of course…uh, what was that reaction before?"

Popuri tugged her son's ear, giving him a look, "He told me he wanted to move back in. I couldn't have it, his room is my work room now!"

Celia laughed as Keiji sighed, "Well, it's good to know if I HAD been serious, you'd refuse me…"

She patted his cheek, "You would just have to sleep with Miru, darling."

He pouted and Celia chuckled, hugging his waist contently. Popuri sighed, sitting beside her husband.

"Well, that's two down, four more to go" she commented, hugging Koji's arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you we're sending Rosa to a convent?" he grunted rather seriously.

"Our daughter is not going to be a nun…or miko!" she glowered, hitting his arm.

Keiji smirked, "What's wrong, dad? Thinking Rosa won't do as well as Kae?"

"Of course I trust my baby" he said flatly, "It's the guys that I don't trust…"

Popuri rolled her eyes and smiled at Celia, "Dear, it is Koji's mother's supreme duty that she makes the wedding dress…unless you had something already in mind."

"Yea, then we just wouldn't tell her until the day of the wedding" Koji added, nodding.

Popuri elbowed him, smirking, and Celia laughed, "No, I'd be absolutely honored if Dana-san made me a dress."

"Your mom will flip" chuckled Keiji, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Keiji, can you get me a glass, dear?" sighed Popuri, rubbing her brow.

"Sure…you okay?" he questioned.

"Your mother works too much for her own good" Koji grumbled, drinking.

Popuri pouted at him, "You're still on that after all these years? I wanted to have a career too!"

Koji pursed his lips and Keiji laughed, walking into the kitchen, "Careful dad, you're starting to sound like a grumpy old man."

"Meh."

Popuri giggled and stood, bending over and kissing Koji's cheek, "I'm going to go change really quick, be right back."

He nodded, turning his lips to whisper something into her ear. She smiled and kissed him again. Celia smiled softly…those two were so affectionate.

She frowned, balling her fists, suddenly feeling anxious. She hadn't told Keiji yet…but…

"Koji-san?" she whispered.

He glanced at her, "Hmm?"

"I, uh, of course got a checkup when Keiji came and got me from Wasuredani" she laughed nervously, "And I…haven't gone back yet."

Koji sighed, "You have to keep up with that, Celia, none of us want you to get sick."

"I-I know. I just…I have one tomorrow, actually."

"Oh, good" he smiled softly at her.

"But…" she said quietly.

"But…?"

"I…wanted someone to come with me and I-I thought, since you're probably more used to it--" she babbled, clenching her fists tightly.

"Of course I'll go with you."

She looked up at him, surprised, and he sighed, "It's scary…I stopped doing the doctor thing in college myself and started going back when Keiji…was in progress. Heh…but I was horrified they might find something so I didn't want to go alone…"

She blushed, "I-I just…"

"I'll have to move some things around" he mused.

"Oh no! If-if you have to reschedule, then it's okay" she gasped.

He snorted, "You're family now, Celia, I can reschedule."

She smiled despite herself before Koji cocked a brow, "Of course, I'm glad to go with you…but why not Keiji?"

Celia flinched and Koji frowned, "Lemme guess…? You haven't told him."

"I-I would love to take Keiji. But back when I was recovering, he was…overwhelming" she sighed.

"Mm, he loves you and wants the best for you…but it can be stressful when other's worry more about you than you do yourself" he agreed.

"Let's…keep it secret for now, okay?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed, "All right…"

Keiji walked back in, holding glasses and snacks…and coffee. Celia smirked knowingly at him as he sat, groaning.

"So when will we start planning?" he questioned, pulling her into his side.

She smiled, feeling fearful for some reason… "Soon."

* * *

Celia sat on the cot, swinging her feet sheepishly as the doctor ran the tests. Koji sat in the corner, reading one of the magazines they had available, humming gently. She bit her lip, the anxiety nearly overwhelming.

Koji had driven her to the hospital about 30 miles from where Keiji and her lived. She hadn't really been aware he could drive…

"Hate taxis" Koji had laughed simply.

They took the ride in comfortable silence as she looked out the window, wondering how she could have been so content just to let Wasuredani be the extent of her life.

Koji had been, at every point, a great supporter. He sent her smiles when she glanced at him when she felt tense or gave her words of encouragement when they drew blood…she so hated needles. And of course he left when portions of the check-up got awkward…just now, they'd been waiting for SO long, she was starting to think they had found something.

"Koji-san…" she whispered, "What if they've found something…"

Koji sighed, "Stop thinking that, sweetie, it's bad karma…"

"But…"

"Hope for the best" he smiled.

She wanted to, she really did, but…biting her lip, her heart paused when the doctor walked in, a gloomy look on his face. Oh no…

"Well, Sawamoto-san, you're in exemplary health, especially compared from last year…" he replied, setting down his clipboard.

Celia was holding her breath, heart racing. Could this go…well? But suddenly, Koji stood and crossed his arms.

" 'But'?"

Celia looked to him, startled, as he looked irritated. "You don't walk in here looking like something's wrong if there isn't."

The doctor stared at him before sighing, "Indeed."

Celia stiffened again as the doctor sat across from her, "Celia…despite everything else being in order. There's one…life-changing, however non-life threatening issue."

Confused, Celia nodded to give him the go ahead. The doctor sighed, rubbing his face, "The miscarriage and rapes did a lot more damage than we saw at first…Sawamoto-san, I highly doubt that you'll…"

Celia stared, wide-eyed, as the man said softly, "Have…children…"

A massive lump rose in Celia's throat as her ears throbbed in absolute disbelief. The doctor stood and cleared his throat, "I…I'll schedule another appointment in four months, Sawamoto-san…Yagami-san."

He walked off and Celia sat, frozen, shaking. It…it couldn't be true.

"_I want a baby with you…"_

…No. Quivering uncontrollably, she lifted her hands to her face, pressing her trembling lips against them. No…no, she wanted Keiji's child…she…she wanted a family. Why?

Koji grimaced and pulled her against him. She sobbed out, struggling for a moment but he only held tighter. Celia stopped fighting, clenching and crying against his shirt.

"Why, Koji-san?! I didn't ask for Marlin to rape me! I didn't ask for his baby! He should be the one to suffer, not me!!" she wailed.

"I know, sweetie…" he whispered, "It just never works like it should…"

"I-I can't…"

"Can't…?"

"I can't marry Keiji!" she cried.

"What?? Celia, Keiji--"

"Shouldn't have to be with some barren woman that's caused him enough pain as it is!" she pushed away, rubbing her eyes harshly.

"Keiji loves you, Celia" murmured Koji gently.

"I-It doesn't matter. He'll find someone else. We can barely walk out the door before he's getting hit on. He'll-he'll be better off without me" she choked.

"Bullsh-t!" Koji snapped, seeming frustrated.

Celia looked up at him, stunned by his outburst. He rubbed his face, turning away from her, "For that year, I watched my son fall further and further apart with each passing day. He wanted to blame you, y'know? But he missed you and it hurt him deeply what happened…"

"Koji-san…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"…You're right. This is a huge, huge relationship test…I know Keiji has always wanted children" Koji murmured, "But please…please, think long and hard before you make this decision. Keiji would be destroyed for a long time if you left him after all you two have been through..."

She balled her fists silently before smiling glumly, "You play a hard game, Koji-san."

He kissed her forehead, "You know you don't want to be without him either, Celia…"

Biting her lip, warm tears ran down her face, "No I don't."

Koji sighed and took her hand, helping her off the table, "C'mon…let's go wait for him. I'll get you ice-cream."

"I want booze" she said flatly.

Koji glanced at her, wide-eyed, before clearing his throat, "…Okay."

* * *

Keiji frowned as he walked into his house, stressed out to the extreme. He had at least four or five cases going on at once and now a wedding to plan…he laughed tiredly. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer to ask her…he wanted to focus all his attention on her. He stopped, confused, when he entered his living room to find his father and Celia on the couch, drinking……what? They looked up and Celia grimaced, burying her face in her hands.

"…What's going on?" questioned Keiji, puzzled.

Koji patted Celia's shoulder gently and stood, walking towards the door, pausing beside his son.

"She's been through a lot, Keiji…tread softly."

Keiji glanced after his father, confused, before walking over to Celia and sitting beside her, tilting his head so he was looking into her hand covered face.

"Baby…what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm sorry" she slurred.

"Sorry about what?"

"…I…I went to the doctor today."

Keiji stiffened and glowered, "Why didn't you tell me??"

"I…I'm sorry…you're just…"

He glared for a moment before sighing miserably, "I could have tamped it down, baby, you just would have had to tell me I was overdoing it…"

Celia dropped her hands, her face flushed, and she bit her lip, looking away, "That's…not the important part."

He frowned, crossing his arms, "All right…lay it on me, Celi."

"…The miscarriage, the rape…it…damaged…it, I mean…" she stumbled.

"Celia…?"

"I can't have children anymore, Keiji!" she blurted.

Keiji's red eyes widened, horrified. Celia grimaced and stood, shaking.

"I understand if you don't want to get married now, you want a family and I can't give it to you…Marlin didn't want us together and I guess he got his way."

"Celia--"

"I-It's okay, I'll be fine. I mean, I-I don't know if I'd want to be with me either--"

She gasped as Keiji grasped her wrists, pulling her roughly against him. Kissing her awkwardly on the lips, he growled.

"I am NOT leaving you. Not now, not ever. How could you think so lowly of me?" he mumbled bitterly.

"What?? I-I don't, I--"

"It…it _hurts_, Celia, there's no doubt about it. More than anything I wanted us to have a family. But hell, there's-there's tons of options. We can…we can adopt or-or do the surrogate mother thing…we could have a puppy, it doesn't even matter. I want to be with you…I want you to be my wife…" Keiji murmured.

She sniveled and hugged him tightly, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so happy…" she whispered, crying into his shirt.

He soothingly whispered in her ear, stroking her back, insisting that everything would be fine. He loved her more than anything…

But after she'd fallen asleep and he'd tucked her into bed, he stood in the middle of his living room for a moment before slowly grabbing his keys and walking out of his apartment. Walking down the steps, he wasn't really all that surprised to find his father sitting in his car. Keiji climbed into the passenger seat silently, his father clenching the wheel. Keiji pursed his lips as Koji reached out his arm. Unshed tears stinging his eyes, he shoved his face against his father's shoulder and sobbed a little.

He loved her more than anything…

But…it hurt.

* * *

Celia blushed happily as Popuri did her hair, pins in her mouth as she curled and clipped the decorative flower ornaments in. To think this day had finally come…

"I'm so excited" she gushed.

"You should be" pouted Bella, fitting the ribbon choker around Celia's neck, "I didn't have a Yagada wedding dress…"

Celia smirked as Popuri laughed, "That's not quite why I'm excited mother but this is a beautiful dress…"

Dana-san had decided that Celia would go strapless, the bust decorated with gold embroidery in a slightly off white color. It was so perfect…

The wedding was outside, small…well, as small as anything could be with Keiji's family. Sachiko was the flower girl, and bless her cute little heart, she took the job very seriously. Kaede, Jilliana, and Muffy were her bridesmaids, dressed in white strapless dresses. Keiji chose Steiner, Matsuda, one of his high school friends, and Jyun. Both Jyun and Matsuda were rather smitten with Muffy…

"_I have Rock though" Muffy sighed, "Though Jyun is pretty hot…"_

"_For the love of God, don't pay any attention to him" groaned Keiji, glowering at his cousin when they were having a small party before._

_Jyun flicked him off, "Why are you marrying this bastard, Celia?"_

_Celia laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'm kind of fond of him…"_

Celia felt how tense it was when they were planning their wedding…this whole children thing had put a bit of a dent in their plans…but they were okay. Keiji didn't look at her any different which would have crushed her if he had…

Standing to gaze at herself in the mirror, she smiled nervously, "Do I look okay…? I-I don't know if a strapless dress was a good idea…"

"You look gorgeous" scoffed Popuri, knocking some stray lint off the veil.

Feeling butterflies, she swallowed, "Okay…I'm ready."

Picking up the ends of her dress, she took a deep breath and started the wait…she felt anxious…what if Keiji suddenly changed his mind? What if…what if this whole issue didn't work for them? Biting her lip, she prayed that everything would be okay…

* * *

"Ugh!"

Steiner smirked at Keiji, "And you said to stop being nervous to me…"

"I feel nauseous" Keiji whined, clutching his head.

"You'll feel better when she comes down the aisle" Steiner assured.

"…You think we'll be okay, Steiner? I mean I love her but…"

"Dude, are you having doubts?" he questioned incredulously.

"Of course not" Keiji scoffed before sighing, "But…sometimes she looks at me like she thinks I'm just with her out of guilt. Of course that's not true but…"

Steiner patted his back, "She loves you too, man. She'll realize that you truly do mean everything to her soon…"

He smiled some as the music cued, as Sachiko came down the aisle throwing the sunflower petals and coming to stand by her father…and Celia followed.

"…I hope."

* * *

(x)- from what I understand, bengoshi is lawyer…

(xx)- crazy word Keiji called her is gangsta!


	17. Epilogue: Absolutely

**Epilogue:** Absolutely

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon…(this is the last chapter!)

* * *

"Oh…"

Jilliana stood over Kaede, rubbing her back as she threw up for the fifth time. Clenching her stomach as she stumbled back to the couch, she collapsed, sobbing.

"That's it, I'm not having another one of Steiner's babies…" she whined.

Jilliana cooed, petting her forehead and placing a cool cloth, "I can get you a mild antacid for your nausea, sweetie."

"Absolutely not" scoffed Kaede before turning a color equivalent to green before rushing back to the bathroom.

Celia smiled after her sister-in-law sympathetically before sighing. So…lucky.

Keiji and her had been married for five months. He was Mr. Perfect, as she liked to call him, getting home early for her and if he stayed late, he called and made sure she had everything. He spent the weekends cuddling with her, relaxing, taking her places, taking her shopping.

…Among other things.

She blushed, staring at her hands. Keiji never instigated…_that. _She even had to instigate on their wedding night…she'd confronted him, asking if he wasn't attracted to her…he'd blushed, saying no, but that he just didn't want to come off as horny as he normally felt…Celia laughed to herself, shaking her head. Koji was selfless…that's why she adored him.

But…she stared at Kaede sadly as the woman looked miserable. She still wanted more than anything in this world to have Keiji's baby. Kaede seemed to have fought tooth and nail to keep it secret but Steiner had been completely oblivious, announcing how Kaede was pregnant again…it was amusing, Koji glaring at him and Keiji rolling his eyes, commenting on how Kaede was going to have a couple dozen children if Steiner had his way. But still…

It hurt…

"Ugh…anyone want to take my baby?" Kaede grumbled, covering her face.

The comment kind of upset Celia as not being able to have children made her realize just how much of a blessing they were…how could she say something like that?

"Why?" questioned Jilliana, confused.

She stared through her parted fingers at Sachiko who was sitting on the floor, playing with her teddy bear. Kaede sighed.

"I'm worried about how Sachiko will react…"

Celia and Jilliana blinked, "How so?"

"Well, she's STILL a baby and we're already having _another _baby. I'm scared she'll be jealous or something…I mean, I was 12 when Rosa and Miru came into the picture but I still hated that mama and daddy were giving more attention to them."

Jilliana nodded, glancing at the little girl, "I think I felt that way about Carrie…"

Sachiko wandered over to Kaede, showing her a picture she drew, "Oh, that's so pretty, sweetie. I'll put it on the fridge…"

Sachiko giggled and ran off. Kaede sighed and Celia had to smile some…ah, Kaede was just concerned…she was a good mother.

"If she has trouble adjusting, she can stay with me and Keiji" offered Celia, "Until, of course, she decides she misses you guys."

Kaede chuckled, "Steiner wouldn't have it."

"Steiner wouldn't have what?"

They looked up as Steiner walked in, looking weary but scowling, "What are you doing laying on that hard couch? Get back to bed."

"No" grunted Kaede, glaring at him.

"Kaede--" Steiner started threateningly.

"You are NOT forcing me to stay in bed! I'm PREGNANT, not dying!"

He grumbled and Sachiko came back, sippy-cup in hand, drinking as she walked, her head all the way back. Steiner stared down at her, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" he growled playfully, swooping her up.

She squealed delightedly and he nipped her neck, growling as he walked towards the kitchen. Celia laughed.

"I see what you mean."

"He'd be lost without her" smirked Kaede.

Steiner came back, holding Sachiko and drinking a glass of something, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Kae's concerned how Sachiko will handle the new baby so Celia offered to take her for a while" Jilliana answered.

"As freakin' if" scoffed Steiner, kissing Sachiko's forehead, "My baby is fine right here with her daddy."

Kaede smirked, "You could have put it a little nicer."

"Oh, of course, no offense to you or Keiji" Steiner added, sighing, "But I'm possessive."

Celia chuckled, "I understand."

She stood, sighing, "Well, I need to be getting to my appointment."

"Oh yea! Have you met with Kahina-san? She's so nice, we went to school together" Jilliana gushed.

Keiji went on one of her visits to the doctor that told her she couldn't have children and by the end of the appointment, Keiji seemed to have all intentions of knocking the guy out. Celia had to admit, he'd been rather insensitive…but Keiji insisted that she get a new doctor so Jilliana referred her. Keiji couldn't go today but she didn't expect anything to happen.

Celia stood, sighing. She hated going but… "I have only talked to her. She seems nice."

"I think you'll really like her" smiled Jilliana.

Celia nodded, waving and kissing Sachiko's forehead, wishing Kaede the best as she went to throw up again.

Walking to the hospital, she sighed again as she sat on the table, pondering what she was going to fix for Keiji for dinner… a twinge hit her stomach and she groaned. That was really one reason she'd decided to go to the doctor…her stomach would clench up and it was really painful…of course, she neglected to tell Keiji that.

She smiled wistfully. He worried way too much about her sometimes…Koji compared it to almost being not human. It seemed…appropriate. But she wouldn't tell Keiji that. Koji had also added that it was just because everyone cared so much, they just didn't know how it felt.

"Yagami-san."

Celia looked up as the doctor walked in, seeming cheerful. Celia smiled. She _was _a lot nicer than the other doctor had been. Breezy, she flipped through her clipboard and walked around.

"You're the picture of health, Yagami-san. Blood work is perfect. I give you a clean bill" she replied.

Celia nodded, standing, "Ah, thank you."

"But I want to warn you to take it easy. Your baby can turn into a high risk issue quickly if something goes wrong."

Celia had started to pick up her purse but paused, stunned, before turning to look at the doctor.

"…What?"

The doctor looked up, blinking, "Your baby…?"

"…No, no, there's a mistake" Celia shook her head, "I can't have children."

The doctor waved her to sit, "Who told you that?"

"My-my last doctor…" insisted Celia.

She tapped her chin, "Perhaps…but you're definitely pregnant, Yagami-san. I'd say going on two months in a week or two."

Celia's mouth went dry as she gaped, trying to find words before hot tears filled her eyes. The doctor looked shocked.

"Oh no, are you okay??"

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm so happy!" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes, "I've wanted this whole time to have children, bu-but…"

The woman smiled, patting her shoulder, "Here…I'll set another appointment soon. I know how important this baby must be to you."

Celia nodded rapidly and felt her heart swell so much she could dance with absolute joy. Marlin didn't win after all…

Celia bit her lip with excitement. Keiji…everything was perfect again.

* * *

Celia stared at the baby catalog, cooing over the cribs and blankets. She still couldn't believe this was happening…she'd burst into tears if she woke up from this dream.

She wanted to call her mother and her dad and her family and Keiji's family and tell Koji that that idiot doctor had been wrong…

"I'm home, baby."

She looked up, ready to burst with glee... but she wanted to tell daddy first… he walked in though, looking weary and rather frustrated. He slammed down on the couch beside her, rather wordless. Celia frowned, standing and rubbing his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kei-chan?"

He sighed, tilting his head to the side, "Just a rough day, Cel…I have this horrible case, defending some guy who's _obviously _guilty. But what do I have to do? Get assigned to his case. I hate it so much…"

She kissed his neck, cooing, "Can you ask someone else to take it?"

He shook his head and she came and sat beside him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He sighed again, pulling his arms around her. Kissing her fervently, she giggled as he leant her back, unbuttoning her shirt. She exhaled softly as he kissed her neck.

"Will this make you feel better, Kei…?"

"Mm, maybe" he purred, nipping her ear.

"Maybe?" she pouted.

He grinned softly as he continued. She hugged his neck and murmured.

"I wonder if it can stay like this."

"Stay like what?" he questioned, distracted.

"This…us messing around on the couch."

He frowned, "Why wouldn't it?"

She pinked and stared up at him, smiling sheepishly, not sure how to go about this…he blinked, confused.

"What's up…? You're glowing."

She giggled, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not" he scoffed, "Just…"

Celia stared down before closing her eyes, "I bet it's a boy…"

"…What?" he questioned, puzzled.

She bit her lip and pulled him down to kiss her, murmuring against his lips, "I'm pregnant, Kei…"

Keiji's eyes widened, "…What? What do you mean? I thought you couldn't--"

"I had test after test done, Kei…the other doctor was wrong. We're…going to have a baby" she replied, blushing as happy tears stung her eyes again.

He just gaped at her for a moment before a smile slowly started to grow, "Do you mean it? Is this for real?"

She nodded blissfully and he laughed, sitting up and hugging her against him tightly.

"Oh my God, you have to be kidding me. I-I can't believe it."

"Believe it" she smiled.

He hugged her, closing his eyes, "I'm going to be a daddy…"

"Yep…" she sighed.

He pushed her away gently, staring her over, "Oh my God!"

"What??" she questioned, alarmed.

"I was just lying on top—are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why didn't you tell me quicker?!"

She smirked, "Keiji, you weren't lying on top of me, you were knelt over me."

He grumbled and stood, "I'm going to make you a good dinner, got it? You relax—lay back!"

Celia stared, wide-eyed, as Keiji rushed off though bringing her glasses of water and lemonade every few minutes.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

Celia sighed as she stretched on her toes, reaching for her favorite box of cookies on the top shelf.

She smiled as there was a little tap from inside the bulge of her belly, her little boy kicking a little. A boy…Keiji wanted it to be a surprise but she couldn't bear to wait. So, she found out and kept it from him…it was funny though because he was beside himself with curiosity but at the same time…

"Yagami Celia, what the hell are you doing!?"

She nearly jumped a foot as Keiji rushed in from his office area and grabbed her, seating her before stalking over to get what she was reaching for, bringing it to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't do anything strenuous??" he demanded.

"You said you were busy!" she protested.

"I'm NEVER too busy for you" he grumbled, opening the package and walking into the kitchen.

Celia rolled her eyes, understanding _exactly _how Kaede felt now…

"_OH MY GOD, this is so awesome! Our babies can grow up together"_ Kaede had exclaimed happily.

Keiji's family was so wonderful…Popuri and Keiji's aunts told her all the dynamics of being a mother. Jilliana and the cousins all went baby shopping with her…

Keiji came back and placed a glass of milk near her, glowering at her as he knelt so his ear was on her stomach.

"Are you okay? I keep telling your mama to take it easy but noooo."

Celia smirked at him. Keiji had read some study that the baby bonded more with the mother since it heard her voice more so Keiji groused and made sure to have full-length conversations with their unborn child twice a day. It was cute though. She picked up the glass of milk and sipped, sighing.

"You worry too much, Kei-chan."

"I do not" he growled, "I can never worry too much about my wife."

"Believe me, you can" she shook her head, setting the glass down as she picked up a cookie.

"Celia--"

She knelt down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss to silence him. He seemed stunned when she pulled away. Going for his neck, she giggled to herself as his ears turned red.

"Celia…not in front of our baby…" he flustered.

"Our baby can't see anything though" she insisted, easing his shirt off.

He grasped her hands, staring wide-eyed at her, "No way, sweetie…five, six months, we'll do it, but not now…"

She rolled her eyes as he stood, putting his shirt back on as the doorbell rang. Keiji walked over to answer and blinked at his dad who was holding a basket.

"Your mother sent some cute things she found on one of her shopping trips" he smirked, setting the basket down near Celia.

"Thank you" smiled Celia, going through the basket.

"So how are you two doing?" questioned to older man, cocking a brow at Keiji who had lip gloss marks going down his shirt.

"Pretty good" replied Keiji, glancing in the mirror before flushing, "Except Celia's trying to molest me…"

"I am not!" complained Celia, "Koji-san, tell him that intimacy isn't a problem during pregnancy."

Keiji cocked a brow at this subject but Koji laughed, "Sorry Celia, I'm 100% with my son on that one, it's just creepy thinking about doing something like that."

Celia sighed heavily and Keiji chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Sorry baby…"

Koji crossed his arms, "I heard that Bella and Yutaka were thinking of moving nearby, Celia."

"Yea, for the baby" she sighed, "I don't mind though…"

Her parents had actually seemed pretty upset about the whole thing…they hadn't honestly thought that Celia was ever going to be a mother…Celia sighed. So complicated.

She stood but Keiji sent her a glare and she glowered back, "I wanted to refill my glass…MYSELF."

"Too bad" Keiji responded, taking the glass and walking back into the kitchen.

Her eye twitched as Koji laughed, sitting beside her, "Driving you insane?"

"Very. Were you this bad with Popuri?"

"At first…I didn't know how Keiji would be since I was remotely sickly…" Koji remarked absently.

This surprised Celia a bit…she hadn't thought that maybe Keiji could be sick too…that'd be awful. But Koji shrugged.

"But Popuri and I came up with things I _didn't _want her to do like, oh, moving…sofas and tables…"

Celia giggled, "Popuri-san…"

He shook his head, "It makes me angry even thinking about it now…but if she wanted to go out and do stuff in the garden or" he smirked at his son as he came back in, "Get a glass of milk, I was fine. I'm sure you've read that it's important to stay ACTIVE."

Keiji grumbled, "I'd prefer she not."

"Well, prefer or not…"

Koji stood, glancing at his watch, "Well, I promised I'd take Rosa shopping…women's work, as far as I'm concerned but whatever."

Keiji snickered as Celia stood, "I want to go!"

"The hell you will! I'm busy, I can't watch you" scowled Keiji.

"But your daddy will be there!" complained Celia.

"Be that as it may…"

Koji smirked widely, tapping his son on the head with his fist, "I've had to go through _three _pregnancies now, Keiji, I think I've got it."

"But--" he pouted.

Celia kissed him, "I'll bring you back something nice."

"…Fine. But take it easy!"

"I will!" she giggled, grasping Koji's arm and _running _out.

"Celia!!"

* * *

"This is hell on Earth…" Koji groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Celia had to stifle laughing as Kaede and Rosa roamed through the bra section. Rosa had neglected to tell Koji that she wanted to buy one and when she brought him to that section, Koji couldn't call one of the females in the family fast enough. Celia didn't really know much on the subject, really…though, she pouted, they were kind of getting big…

"My 11-year-old needs a bra. This is all Popuri's fault…" mumbled Koji, massaging his temples.

Celia laughed at that, "Didn't you go with Kaede?"

Kaede, nearby, snorted, "Right. Dad couldn't have a bigger barrier around this area if he tried."

"Why didn't we have all boys…?" sobbed Koji.

Kaede smirked and elbowed him before grimacing. Koji looked alarmed, "Are you okay??"

"Yea…I think your grandchild might be an acrobat when he grows up though" she grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

Koji chuckled and Celia frowned thoughtfully, "I think I'll get one too…"

"OH MY GOD."

She giggled and kissed Koji's cheek before going to look. Pink, polka dot, citrus striped…she laughed, imagining what Keiji would think…

"…I knew it. I knew it was you when I followed you here."

Celia's heart stopped. No…no, it couldn't be.

She looked over her shoulder to find…

"Vesta…" she swallowed.

The woman glared hatefully at her, "Marlin's been dead, what, a year, and you're already pregnant with someone else's baby? You slut…"

Celia backed away in horror as she came closer, "I-I thought you were in the institute. Why are you out here?!"

"That's what wrong with all these big city psychologist, Celia, they think they have all the answers when it was so easy to just pretend…if I'm crazy, I can't get in trouble, right?" the big woman snarled.

Celia's mouth went dry…she'd been faking??

"And it was easy to pay off some random person to pretend to be my parents to let me go out into society…" she went on, glaring hatefully, "Because now you're going to pay for what you did to my brother."

"What I did?! What about what he did?!" she snapped.

"Loved you?" she questioned bitterly.

"Try rape and use me for sex! Your brother was no saint, Vesta, and he got exactly what he deserved!"

"…Then you'll get exactly what you deserve!"

Celia was mortified as the woman pulled a knife…this couldn't be happening. Who in the universe did she anger _this _much? She tried to dodge away but she couldn't move…no! Her baby!

"How is it my family gets involved with all these psychos?"

Celia gasped, not realizing she'd shut her eyes. Koji was in front of her, holding Vesta's arm.

"K-Ko-sama, she's Marlin's sister!" yelped Celia.

Koji's eyes widened and suddenly the large woman lunged, "You look like the bastard that killed my brother!"

Celia shrieked as he got stabbed…in the shoulder. The older man hissed before belting her across the face. Vesta gasped as she fell…and Koji punched her in the back of the head. Celia stared, horrified.

"I've watched psycho after psycho hurt people that are important to me and my family…woman or not, it won't happen again on my watch."

Suddenly he hissed, clenching his arm. Celia sobbed, "Ko-sama, are you okay?"

Kneeling beside him, she found his arm bleeding profusely. She ripped off the bandana she was wearing and tried to stop the bleeding, crying as she did so.

"Daddy!!"

Celia looked up, Rosa rushing towards them, looking dually mortified.

"Daddy, are you okay?!"

"I'm all right honey" he smiled, strained.

"D-daddy, Kaede's also--"

Koji looked horrified as he flew to his face before flinching, Celia rising with him. Celia frowned, "What's wrong…??"

"I think she's in labor…"

…Never a dull moment.

* * *

Koji groaned as Celia shivered, hugging herself, "She'll never leave me, will she?"

"What…?" Koji questioned, out of it from the drugs.

"Her and Marlin…they'll never leave me" she sobbed, burying her face.

Koji sat up, grimacing, and pulled her to hug him, "Stop that…Vesta's being charged for attempted murder and Marlin's dead, okay? You have a new life…you've left that one and now you're with us."

She sniffed and buried her face into his shoulder, "Thank you for protecting me, Ko-sama…and I'm sorry."

He scoffed, "You're like a daughter to me, Celia…and even if you were a random stranger, I wouldn't let her hurt you again."

She smiled some and looked up at the rapid set of footsteps…Keiji almost knocked the air out of her when he ran, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God, are you alright?! Did she hurt you?! The baby?? Oh my God, I shouldn't have let you go" he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

Celia groaned, rubbing her husband's back soothingly, "I'm just fine, Kei. The baby is good too, I had the doctor's check…and your dad protected me. He's the one that's hurt."

Keiji looked to his father who'd randomly dozed off. Celia frowned and covered him with the coat he'd given her, "They put him to sleep for SOME reason to do the stitches…about 30."

Keiji grimaced, giving Celia his coat, "God, why…?"

"I, uh, know this is a bad time…" Steiner, who Keiji had run in with, coughed, "But…why's my wife in labor?"

"She was complaining that the baby kept moving around, Steiner-kun" Rosa responded, hugging her father's arm.

"Course she wouldn't tell me that, why not?" he growled, slamming down in a chair and crossing his arms.

Sachiko mimicked him before rushing and standing between Koji's legs, tugging his shirt.

"Grampa sleeping!" she exclaimed.

Steiner frowned, "Yes, and you shouldn't bother sleeping people, sweetie."

But Koji groaned, his eyes opening and rather bloodshot before gazing down at Sachiko, "Aww, when'd you get here?"

She giggled, delighted, when he picked her up and sat her on his knee, "You ready to be a big sister, Sachi?"

"No!"

Steiner grimaced, "Damn."

Keiji had to chuckle when the door suddenly opened…the doctor came out, smiling. Steiner quickly stood.

"Hey, I'm the husband…is everything okay? Is Kaede alright?"

"Quickest labor I've seen in a while, actually" she laughed, "I think the baby was ready to come out."

"Is it okay…? It's a month early…"

"Oh, he's perfect. If he'd stayed in much longer, I think he'd be a rather large baby…"

Steiner blinked and Rosa questioned, excited, "Can we see her?"

"Of course" she chuckled.

They all put on smocks and walked into the cool room. Steiner smiled contently at his wife whose hair was sweaty but she had a happy look on her face, holding a small bundle. Looking up at them, her smile widened.

"Look baby, daddy and big sister are here" she cooed, "And grandpa and your aunts…"

"I guess I don't count, huh?" smirked Keiji.

Kaede stuck out her tongue and Steiner swallowed, walking over to her, "So…"

"It's a boy."

Steiner stared, awed, before smiling sheepishly, "Wow…"

Keiji peeked and cocked a brow, "Wow, that's some spazzy hair."

Celia hit him before glancing at the baby, gasping, "Oh, he's so pretty!"

Baby boy Yukina had green eyes like his daddy but his hair was brown…with white bangs. His little face was more like Steiner's so it was like a little mini-him…

"Aww, he looks like Rogue from X-men" Keiji cooed teasingly.

Steiner smirked at him before Kaede smiled at Sachiko, "It's your little brother, Sachi."

Sachiko stared before looking up at her father, questioning. Steiner scratched the back of his head and Kaede sighed, reaching out a hand to Sachiko. Sachiko grasped it and Kaede pulled her into her lap, showing her the baby.

"See? You're bigger than him, right?"

Sachiko seemed to ponder before looking him over and nodding. Kaede stroked her hair.

"Well that means you're older…so you have to make sure he doesn't get in trouble and stuff, kay? You're his big older sister."

The baby gurgled and Sachiko nodded firmly, a new duty bestowed upon her. Koji smiled and kissed Kaede's forehead.

"You get some rest, princess…"

Kaede looked up, frowning deeply, "You too, daddy. Are you okay?"

"I'm FINE. I got stabbed in the shoulder" he scoffed.

"Still…"

He bent down and kissed Sachiko's forehead before chastely kissing his new grandchild's, "God, I'm getting old…"

Kaede chuckled as Celia, Keiji, and Koji walked out, leaving the family to themselves… Celia felt exhausted…Kaede had had her baby, Vesta had tried to kill her…

Keiji held her hand tightly and she looked up at him. He looked utterly distraught…pursing her lips, she squeezed his hand a little tighter and gave him a happy smile. Koji was right…that woman had no business in this life. And she'd no longer hurt her nor Keiji…

She rested her hand on her stomach. Or her baby.

* * *

"Ay Celia, you're always out here now! Tell your bloke of a husband to do the shopping for 'is pretty wife!"

Celia laughed as she searched through a bin for fresh vegetables at the farmer's market. Celia loved Mineral Town…she could shop for clothing that was chic or find a vegetable market in one area. She smelled a tomato and sighed.

"My husband works, dear. And he's always trying to do all the work. He makes me feel like a failure at being a housewife!"

The man laughed, "Then ya' got a good fellow there. How's your boy?"

Celia smiled cheerfully. Her boy…

A month after Kaede's baby was born, Celia found herself in labor. It was kind of weird…Keiji had left her at his parent's house while he went to pick up some things for the house. She'd groused about that before having this utterly strange feeling…she'd sat there, stunned, and Koji seemed alarmed before groaning.

"_And there's the other one."_

_He rushed her to the hospital, Keiji getting there in no time, and before she knew it…_

_Keiji stared in awe as he held their baby, their everything…_

"_He's so tiny…" Keiji whispered with a huge smile on his face._

_Celia blushed happily and nodded, "He looks like you."_

_Keiji scoffed, "Hardly…he looks like his mama."_

_He had her eyes, gray and earthly and wisps of brown hair. Keiji blushed before closing his eyes._

"_What's wrong?" asked Celia, frowning._

"_N-nothing…ugh, there's no reason to cry" he whispered._

_She grasped his hand and smiled, a tear running down her face, "Keiji…after all we've been through, I think it's perfectly acceptable to cry…because getting here…that was a miracle."_

Celia smiled, paying for the vegetables, "He's perfect."

Waving at the seller, she rushed home, wanting to see her boys…fidgeting with the keys, she pushed the door open, about to announce her arrival before stopping and laughing gently to herself.

Keiji was on the couch, napping, their baby on his chest. Keiji's mouth was agape and the baby's was open in the exact same way as he slept. It was too cute, she laughed again, taking a picture.

"Mm…"

She jumped a little as Keiji's scarlet gaze stared back at her sleepily, "Oh, hey…"

"Hey, did I wake you?" she frowned.

He sat up, holding their son carefully, shaking his head, "No, I was just resting my eyes…"

She smirked, "Uh huh."

The baby fidgeted before opening his eyes as well, staring at her sleepily. She cooed, sitting on the couch beside them and kissing his little nose.

"Hi precious. How's mama's pretty little boy? Did he have a good nap?" she cooed, talking to him.

"Tell mama you were just resting your eyes too, Iori" yawned Keiji.

Yagami Iori (x)…she petted his sweet hair and leant into Keiji's arm.

"It's family dinner night…"

"I say we skip it and go to bed" Keiji groused.

"No! I have a casserole I want to make" she pouted.

He groaned and reclined back, sitting Iori against him, "Fine, fine…we'll chill here."

She giggled and kissed Keiji's lips, "Sounds good."

Keiji smiled softly and kissed her a little more, "You know…if you forget that casserole and I put Iori to bed…"

She stuck out her tongue, nipping his neck to tease him, before skipping off to the kitchen. He sighed, "Fine, be that way."

She blew him a kiss, winking, "Don't worry…I have plans for you later."

He grinned, returning the wink, before picking up his son and turning Iori to face him, sighing, "You think Skye (xx) and Iori will be rivals?"

She gasped, "I hope not!"

"Yea…but Iori would win."

Celia rolled her eyes, telling herself to not let Keiji put Iori on any opposite sport's teams from Skye…

Iori squealed loudly and she looked back, alarmed, to find him laughing heavily as Keiji had him propped on his shoulders. She almost scolded him but shook her head, smiling. Boys will be boys…

Vesta had been sentenced to 30 years…not long enough, in her opinion. Keiji had been furious but as long as it kept her away from them as long as possible, Celia was fine…

She felt so safe in her little home…

* * *

Skye squealed as Iori pushed the ball back to him. Steiner smiled, sitting on the couch, watching them.

"They're pretty smart for six month olds…"

"Six months…" murmured Keiji in disbelief.

Iori looked up at him and grinned and Keiji grinned back, "It's amazing…I still look at him and can't believe I'm actually a father."

"I don't think that ever wears off" smiled Steiner softly at Skye.

"You both suck" Jyun commented plainly, "You sound like women."

Keiji smirked, "You'll never know. You'll probably die childless."

Jyun snorted, "Fine with me. Kids probably just ruin the sex."

"Believe me, it doesn't" grinned Steiner slyly.

"Hello, brother right here" glared Keiji.

Steiner yawned, waving a hand, "Oh please…you know I bang--"

Keiji put his hands over his ears, "I'm not hearing this!"

Iori mimicked him and Skye did the same. Steiner smirked, "Great."

Celia walked in, holding a bottle, "I have a bottle for you, Io-Io."

Iori reached up and took the bottle from her, drinking contently as Celia cooed, picking him up, "Oh, I love my baby so much!"

Keiji cocked a brow at her as she wandered out, spouting nonsense to their son before sighing, "And he's going to be spoiled…"

Jyun crossed his arms thoughtfully before scowling, "Meh."

"What?" questioned Keiji.

"Nothing…"

"Probably just thought about having kids" Steiner smirked, sipping a Heineken.

"I did not!!" he sputtered, pinking a little.

"Now, now, Jyun, it's just your biological clock ticking" nodded Keiji, drinking.

Jyun glared deeply at them as they both grinned. Sachiko suddenly wandered in, holding a bottle, and held it out to Skye.

"Drink, Skye-chan."

Skye opened his mouth and Sachiko held the bottle, aiding him in the process. Jyun groaned, "Ugh, and I find that cute…what have I become?"

"Duh, my kids are cute" said Steiner haughtily.

"Sachiko's maternal already" Keiji replied, smiling at his niece as she fed Skye.

Steiner glared hotly and Keiji stared at him, wide-eyed, "What…?"

"Steiner doesn't like what entails being a mother."

Keiji and Jyun glanced up at Kaede as she came in, sitting in Steiner's lap, cooing at her children. Keiji cocked a brow.

"And…what does being a mother entail?"

Jyun snickered, "Probably the fact that she'd have to have sex."

Steiner's eyes darkened and Keiji snorted, "What was all that bull about being accepting that your daughter would date?"

"Yea, well…" Steiner muttered.

"Probably going to have to beat them off with a stick" smirked Jyun, "Especially if she has Kaede's genes…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Steiner.

"Nothing, just she'll be a bit…" Jyun gestured large circles outward from his chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Steiner exclaimed.

Sachiko looked up at him innocently and Keiji pursed his lips to prevent himself from laughing, "Well…when Kaede went into labor, you guys were shopping for…that, weren't you?"

"Yea, for 11-year-old Rosa" grinned Kaede.

Steiner sobbed and Keiji laughed, "It's okay, dude."

"So you say" snarled Steiner, "Wait until you have a daughter."

This gave Keiji pause and he felt rather startled. Steiner cocked a brow, "What?"

"…I hadn't really thought about more children" he admitted after a moment, "I consider Iori a bit of a miracle."

"Aww, don't rule it out though" Kaede insisted.

"Yea, you'd be a freak in your family for only having one kid" Steiner added.

Kaede elbowed him, snickering. Keiji smirked before smiling down at Sachiko.

"Maybe."

* * *

Celia yawned, crawling into bed with Iori at her side…Keiji was still in his office. Iori seemed kind of restless though as she petted his hair, watching him lovingly. She'd never loved anything so much…

She looked up and sighed, picking Iori up. Except…

Keiji was gazing at his computer screen rather sleepily, typing languidly. Celia came behind him, kissing the back of his neck affectionately. He jumped, scrunching his shoulders before giving her a pouty look.

"You and your neck fetish…" he grumbled.

She giggled, kissing it again, "But I only like _your_ neck…"

He sighed, pulling her into his lap, "You better."

Iori gurgled contently and Keiji smiled down at him, stroking his downy cheek. That conversation with the others had got him thinking…he kissed Celia's temple, whispering.

"You want to give me another one?"

"Hickey?"

He snickered, "One track mind, Celia, one track mind."

She looked back at him, blinking innocently, "Then what do you mean?"

"Another baby."

He expected her to be startled, horrified, angry that he wanted even more from her…but she smiled happily, "Of course. Once Iori is older."

He stared at her, awed, wondering how he'd gotten here. Had that Marlin thing just been a nightmare? How could anything be so wonderful?

"Kei…" Celia murmured, snuggling against him.

"Yea…?"

"You always say we're more important than your work" she sighed.

"Absolutely" he agreed firmly, stroking her hair adoringly.

"Then will you come lay with me and Io?"

He blinked, surprised by the simple request and smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

Alrighty…that was nowhere near as epic as I wanted to be but I got a bit stressed out near the end of school…if anyone's been to my site, you'll know that this is a series…and next, we're returning to the 'roots'. Jill x Cliff! Well…sort of. Their children…expect those out sometime within this week.

_Sacrifice of Angels_- Jilliana x Alex fic…he's the Azuma mentioned last chapter. Now…Alex looks like the doctor, doesn't he? x winks x Going to be deep, this one!

_Leave Out All The Rest- _Carrie, Jill and Cliff's kind of missing daughter, and Kurt…yes, Kurt lovers, Kurt…

And I'll be simultaneously writing those two as they overlap a lot…

Thanks! Dark Ryuu

(x) Lol, you get serious props if you get this reference! Search him on google and see why I named Celia's brother Kyo.

(xx) Okay, Steiner will never be Skye but I'm kosher with naming his son that…and it matches him, I think.


End file.
